The Sirens Call
by scrletfyre
Summary: Sequel to "Moonlight Siren." Many years have passed since Allen & Kanda saved the world and now their 6 sons have reached maturity. As their 6 sons search for their mates, their weapons warn them of impending danger that threatens them all. LEMON/LIME
1. introduction

The Sirens Call

**author:** alright introduction time... My name is scrletfyre. A while back I wrote a story called "Moonlight Siren", a -man story based around Kanda and Allen, a Yaoi (boy on boy sexual content). Recently many of my readers and reviews have written me asking me to do a sequel. At first I wasn't planning to do one but after reading the story over from start to finish I thought...what the hell...more could be told about this story.

**Kanda (yells): ** scrletfyre...

**author (cringes): ** Yes...Kanda...now be reasonable and not do anything rash!

**Kanda (unsheathes Mugen): ** don't tell me that you plan to put me and Allen through hell considering what you did to us last time.

**author (gulps):** well Kanda you and Allen will be in it as this story is more centered on your children then you.

**Allen: ** why do a sequel scrletfyre? I thought that the story had a very good ending. Besides that with the Earl dead whom will play the villain? Don't tell me that you plan to resurrect them!

**author:** of course not Allen. Not only some of the characters that I will be featuring in "The Sirens Call" will be on my own creation and design. It will also feature characters from the -man series.

**Lavi: **so I get to play a bigger part in this considering the last story.

**author (sighs): **sorry to disappoint you Lavi but sadly your part in this is still a rather small part but you do play more of an active part in this story.

**Lavi (sighs): ** well at least I will get to play a part in this. Hey scrletfyre...will be another YAOI story like the last one? **(Kanda hits him upside the head) ** Owww...Yuu that hurts!

**Kanda (snarls):** don't give her any ideas Usagi!

**author (laughs):** sorry Kanda but Lavi didn't have too. But this story will not be pure YAOI like the last story but a mix of LEMON/LIME action featuring sexual relations between men and women.

**Allen, Kanda, and Lavi**: …...huh?

**author (sighs):** I could have made it a pure YAOI but I decided to do something a little different considering that I had a hard enough time making the children for this story but you are also asking me to make six more male mates... **(screams)** I just can't do it!

**Allen: **breathe scrletfyre...relax

**author (sighs):** sorry...but I had an important decision to make as I chose most of the children to mate with females this time around. Only two of them will mate with males. I figured this way would make everyone happy.

**Kanda (sheathes Mugen): ** wait one second there scrletfyre...according to the last story "Moonlight Siren" you said that the sirens could only mate with other sirens. Why have females?

**author (shakes her head): ** simply enough that what I had said was true in the last story but you Kanda came to a realization that it shouldn't matter if your chosen mates are human or not, male or female, only what your heart feels.

**Allen: ** wow...that's really profane. Where did you come up with that whole concept scrletfyre?

author: it was something that I thought long and hard about when planning this sequel.

**Lavi: ** so scrletfyre...you all ready told us that Allen's and Kanda's children you had created for this story but who else is made up?

**author: ** besides the six brothers I am also creating a villain (don't know much about them yet so don't ask) and two of the females one is your and Lenalee's daughter and another completely my own.

**Kanda:** so why are these women hooking up with some of my sons?

**author: ** because they all possess an unnatural ability that will prove to be useful for mating with a siren considering you were human possessing a unique ability before you learned that you were a siren.

**Allen: ** this sounds like fun...so scrletfyre...can we meet the cast that you have planned at least the ones playing a key part in the sequel.

**author (smiles): ** of course Allen. But to let my readers know that none of the six sons produced by Kanda and Allen will have a last name seeing how Allen didn't have a last name of his own I wanted the sons to be the same way. The names of their weapons will come from the Japanese word that symbolizes that element of power and the actual names for the characters will come from other animated and/or manga series that I own, well not by rights anyway.

**Kanda (snarls):** enough all ready and get describing!

**author (snaps): ** god Kanda have a little patience! **(lets out a long sigh)** In no particular order are how these sons appear or born as I worked down my list...

First is Ryou (whose name comes from the S-Cry-Ed animated series). His elemental power is the wind. His weapons name is Kaze (meaning wind in Japanese) as it will be a black arm on his left side. Ryou's coloring is kind of a mix between Kanda's and Allen's. His hair will be cotton white, his eyes a dark gray color, and his scales for his tail when in mer form will be a light gray color. I went with these colors since wind has no visible color as I thought the gray and white color would best fit the element. Ryou's life mate will be Cloud Nyne from the actual -Man series.

Next up is Izark (whose name comes from the From Far Away manga series). His elemental power is the earth. His weapons name is Tsuchi (meaning earth in Japanese) as it will be a black arm on his right side. Izark's color are more earth toned colors as his hair will be a light brown color, his eyes a golden tan color, and the scales for his tail when in mer form will be dark brown. Izark's life mate will be Miranda Lotto from the actual -Man series.

Next up are the twins Shinji and Kenji (whose names I created on my own as they don't come from any animated and/or managa series but they sounded alike and oriental in nature). Shinji's elemental power is light while Kenji's elemental power is dark. Shinji's weapon name is Ranpu (meaning light in Japanese) as it will be a black arm on his left and Kenji's weapon name is Sumizome (meaning dark in Japanese) as it will be a black arm on his right. Shinji's color is more golden colors relating to light as his hair will be a golden yellow color, his eyes are a deep hazel gold color, and his scales for his tail when in mer form will be bronzed yellow color almost like gold. Kenji's colors are very dark in color as his hair will be a jet black color with the highlights of blue and purple almost like a raven's wing. His eyes a very dark purple-blue color as his scales for his tail when in mer form will match his hair exactly right down to the highlights. As for their life mates...Shinji and Kenji will mate with each other (I know that it sounds sick but it will make sense when I tell the story).

Next up is Hayate (whose name comes from the Pretear animated series). His elemental power is water (instead of wind like in the series). His weapons name is Mizu (meaning water in Japanese) as it will be a black arm on his left. Hayate's coloring are more blues relating to water as his hair will be a deep indigo blue color, his eyes a sky blue color and his scales for his tail when in mer form will be a royal blue color. As for his life mate I had to create one. I chose the name Sakura Utsugi (Sakura from the Naruto series and Utsugi from the Demon Lord Dante animated series).

Last and but not least is Ashitaka (whose name comes from the Princesses Mononoke series). His elemental powers is fire. His weapons name is Hinote (meaning fire in Japanese) as it will be a black arm on his right. Ashitaka's colorings are more red and orange like fire. Ashitaka's hair will be a dark maroon red color, his eyes a blood red color and his scales for his tail when he is in mer form a mix of red-orange like fire. As for his life mate will be Lavi and Lenalee's daughter Yuki Bookman. Yuki (whose name comes from the Vampire Knight series) is also another character that I had created.

**Kanda:** so no particular order are how my sons are born and what they fully look like.

**author: ** I figured that they would look like either you and or Allen but their colorings are different compared to yours and Allen's. If I had a say on what order they were born I would go with: earth, wind, fire, water, light, and dark. But seeing the elemental powers that both you and Allen possess I thought that earth and water would come last. It would possibly go: wind, fire, light, dark, water, and earth seeing how earth and water where the main elements controlled by Allen and Kanda as they where the sirens for those respected elements.

**Allen:** so much like how Kanda and I are half merman and full sirens, our children are the same way.

**author:** yes Allen. I kept the concept of how the sirens would be half but much like Kanda they will have the same reaction to dead mer flesh and scales. Even though Alma had ruled that no more mer items will be allowed in the kingdom...it doesn't go the same for the other kingdoms.

**Lavi:** you definitely want it apparent that Allen's and Kanda's sons are sirens but you had to give them the same weakness as their father Kanda and not their mother Allen.

**Allen (yells): ** …...hey I am no woman!

**author (laughs): ** calm down Allen because that is how your sons see you. Since you are the one who gave birth to them they see you more as a mother than a father. Kanda they will see as their true father even though you are both their fathers.

**Kanda (snickers):** I think you make a lovely wife Moyashi.

**Allen (turns red):** why are you guys picking on me?

**author: ** sorry Allen we are not picking on you it is just how I think your sons will view you even though some of their mates will point it out that you are a male they have to explain to why they see you as a mother more than a father. Even though you are both to them.

**Allen (sighs): ** I guess that's understandable.

**author: ** now that introductions are out of the way...I look forward to hearing your (the readers) comments and reviews on this story. I suggest that you first read "Moonlight Siren" first if you haven't all ready as this story picks up several years after Kanda and Allen had married and had their young.

**Kanda, Allen, and Lavi:** so we look forward to hearing from you and enjoy the story "The Sirens Call" a sequel to the "Moonlight Siren" as the first official chapter "years later" will begin it all! 

**Author (squeezes them all in a tight hug): ** I couldn't have said it better myself! Now on with the story...


	2. years later

The Sirens Call

**Warnings:** this story is rated M for mature as it will have strong language, violence, and lemon/lime action and sexual content either by boy on boy or girl on boy contact. I claim no rights or don't claim any of the characters used or featured in the D Gray-Man series but some of the characters are of my own creation. This story is a sequel to my first story "Moonlight Siren" as both this story and the first story is completely my own idea.

**Special keys which some will be used together: **"regular human speech", 'thinking', *telepathy/mental speech*, {aquadic telepathic commands}, (author notes), **bold - weapons talking**, _italic - mermaid speech_, CAPS – ATTACKS, [other various speech]

Two – years later

Five years have passed since Yuu Kanda had met and found Allen, the Moonlight Siren falling in love with the all white merboy. Five years have passed since Kanda found out that he was a siren one for the human world and future mate of Allen's. Five years have passed since Kanda and Allen had fought to protect the world from a man known as the Earl whom was after the powers of the sirens in order to destroy the world. The Earl was killed during the final battle as the gods of the sea used their powers to have the sirens become reborn as mermen, half human and half mermaid. Any and all of the sirens that Allen would give birth to would end up being the same way. Before King Alma Karma's death, he had outlawed all hunting on the mers considering that one of them had played such an important part in saving the world and all other things that played an important part in his decision. Any and all items that contained any mer flesh and/or their scales was destroyed because such things made his son sick and revealed his true siren nature. Who was to say if it would be true for all of the sirens except for maybe Allen. After Alma's death, Kanda was named the new ruler but while he was out in the ocean helping Allen with raising their young, Lavi Bookman, Kanda's closest friend and guardian was made temporary ruler until Kanda returned. It had been five long years since Kanda had set foot on dry land as today Allen and the young were arriving at the castle. Both Allen and Kanda raised the young in the ocean first teaching them the things that they needed to learn about when it came to their siren and mer nature. Now they were coming to live within the castle to learn about the rest of the things that they had to learn about when it came to the human part of them. Kanda nervously paced in the thrown room awaiting for Allen and his six sons to arrive.

"Calm down Yuu. They will get here safely. Both General Cross and General Tiedoll are escorting them. I am pretty sure that one siren and two generals should be able to handle anything that comes up." stated Lavi as he tried to calm down his friend. The earth shook a little bit matching Kanda's nervousness as any and all flames flickered angrily.

"Please calm down Kanda. You are doing it again." added Lenalee. Lenalee was a princesses of the Dayman province as she was married to Lavi Bookman. Lavi and Lenalee's five year old daughter stood next to her mother's side. Yuki Bookman had expressed that she wanted to meet the future sirens as she heard all about the two sirens Kanda and Allen from her parents. Yuki hoped that she could become their friend much like her parents. Yuki stood with her breast length black hair with red highlights back into a pony tail as she watched Kanda pace through her peridot green eyes. Kanda stopped for a minute trying to collect himself as he willed things to return back to normal.

"Sorry Lavi. I am just a bit worried. They haven't learned how to use their full powers yet as Allen says that their weapons have yet to awaken. I am just worried because what has happened to the other mers." replied Kanda before he sat down onto the chair at the thrown. Lately any and all mermaids that had once existed within the ocean were gone. Kanda and Allen became concerned that the same thing would happen to them and their sons. Only six of the young had made it this far as each one only possessed one element each. Kanda had done much thinking when it came to finding mates for his sons. He couldn't see the reason for why they would mate with each other to produce more sirens. Kanda had made up his mind.

'It shouldn't matter if their chosen mates are human or not, male or female, only what the heart feels.' Kanda thought to himself.

***That's deep Yuu. I am a bit surprised by this revelation of yours.*** stated a voice deep in his mind.

*Blame it on my human up bringing. It is the way that I feel things should be. I want for my sons to be happy with the mates they chose regardless how it was in the past.* Kanda snapped at the voice.

***Calm down Yuu... I am not saying your wrong or anything like that. I am just a bit surprised.*** replied the voice.

*Mugen is what I said really that surprising? I mean I know that before sirens could only mate with other sirens but since they were all born as brothers...isn't kind of odd?* Kanda asked. Mugen sighed as he knew that the human had a point. Mugen was considered the other half of Kanda the source of his powers as the weapon was a part of his physical body, his right hand. It was made that way ever since Kanda was reborn as a merman. Mugen understood his human half feelings as it said nothing. Kanda was gently nudged snapping him back into reality. Kanda smiled as he could see a young white haired male with six children standing by his side. Everyone of them had an odd colored hand. Allen's large silver dollar eyes smiled at his mate as a jagged scar ran through his left eye as it had been that way since his own kind the other mermaids tried to kill him.

"_Sorry that it took so long but we had some minor clothing issues."_ Allen stated in pure human English. Even though he could speak in his true voice as it no longer harmed humans because Allen had fallen in love with human and many of the humans that Allen had met excepted him for what he was. The six boys had different colors some were vibrant in nature and others not so much. Allen walked up to two humans Lenalee and Lavi given them a hug. _"I thought that you two had all ready left." _stated Allen.

"No...Yuki wanted to meet them before we had left." replied Lenalee.

"_I see then allow me to introduced my sons."_ The boys all lined up in order of their birth as they all looked to be at least five or six years old but the sirens aged much differently than other humans. Kanda looked about eighteen or twenty years old but he was actually twenty-five years old. Allen looked at least sixteen or eighteen years old but nobody knew his true age. One at a time the boys stepped forward bowing their heads. _"This is Ryou as he commands the element of wind."_ stated Allen as a boy with soft wavy above the neck length cotton white hair stepped forward. His hair covered part of his left face as he had a soft almost angelic look to him despite the dark stormy gray eyes. Ryou stepped to one side as another came forth. His colors reminded people of fire.

"This is our second oldest Ashitaka whom commands the element of fire." stated Kanda. Yuki's eyes widened considerably as she looked at Ashitaka, He wore his dark maroon red hair short and spiked up as it looked like flames dancing in the breeze. Ashitaka's eyes were blood red almost demonic looking as he had Kanda's hard looks. Yuki's heart did a funny dance in her chest when Ashitaka looked directly at her.

_But most call me Ash._ he stated in his true natural voice as he had yet to learn the human tongue. Ashitaka stepped to the side as two boys in completely opposite colors stepped forth.

"_These are the twins Shinji and Kenji. Shinji controls the element of light while Kenji controls the element of darkness."_ stated Allen. Shinji looked like an angel with his soft cascading curls falling off of his shoulders a bit past his breast in length. His deep hazel gold eyes seemed light up the room. Shinji looked more feminine than anyone of his other brothers. His twin brother Kenji looked like his exact opposite as Kenji's hair fell to the same length as Shinji's except his hair was straight and jet black but in certain light you could see the blue and purple highlights. His eyes were just as dark and mysterious as they were a mix of dark purple and dark blue. The twins stepped to one side as another boy stepped forth.

"This is Hayate as he controls the element of water." stated Kanda. Hayate colors were as blue as the ocean water as he had long deep indigo blue hair that fell straight down to his waist as he wore it tied back into a low ponytail. His eyes were a soft tranquil sky blue. Hayate stepped to one side as the last son stepped forth.

"_And last but not least is Izark as he controls the element of earth."_ Izark's colors were more down to earth. His long straight light brown hair fell down to his ribcage as he wore it tied back into a bandana wrapped around his forehead. His golden tan eyes looked almost like sand. Lavi, Lenalee, and Yuki all bowed their heads to the six sons. Yuki then stepped forward as she did a small curtsey.

"I am pleased to meet you all. I am Yuki Bookman." stated Yuki formally as she smiled. Ashitaka's eyes never left Yuki as he couldn't help but to feel attracted to the girl. Ashitaka could feel his right black arm pulse lightly as he felt like he was literally on fire. Kanda got up and walked over to his son trying to help his son control his powers.

_Take it easy Ashitaka and relax. Breathe and let go. I have you!_ Kanda told him in the mer tongue. Ashitaka did as his father instructed as he could feel his father and Mugen's power flowing through him before he had passed out.

_*Yuu...is he...?* _asked Allen mentally among the mental path that they both possessed.

*Ash will be fine but it seems that he may have already found the one who will become his life mate.* replied Kanda. Allen said nothing as he kept it quite so not to frighten anyone about what had just happened.

NEXT CHAPTER...more friends

**Kanda:** well that wasn't as bad as I thought it would be.

**Allen:** it seems that this time you gave more description to our sons.

**Scrlet:** I told you that I would. I wanted to have at least five years pass since the first story.

**Kanda:** but you never explained what happened to the other mers.

**Scrlet: ** I will in the next chapter as I will also introduce one of the other life mates to the sons.

**Allen:** but which one?

**Scrlet (grins evilly):** if I told you that then it wouldn't be a surprise!

**Lavi:** please make sure that you leave us your comments and reviews to tell us what you think!


	3. more friends

The Sirens Call

**Warnings:** this story is rated M for mature as it will have strong language, nudity, violence, and lemon/lime action and sexual content either by boy on boy or girl on boy contact. This story is a sequel to my first story "Moonlight Siren" as both this story and the first story is completely my own idea.

**Special keys which some will be used together: **"regular human speech", 'thinking', *telepathy/mental speech*, {aquadic telepathic commands}, (author notes), **bold - weapons talking**, _italic - mermaid speech_, CAPS – ATTACKS, [other various speech]

**Allen:** wow...you already have four reviews so far.

**scrlet:** yeah I know. I am sorry that Kanda seems or is a little OCC but it was rather hard for me to write him and make him a total and complete jerk.

**Kanda (yells): ** …...Hey!... I am not that bad!

**scrlet (shakes head):** yes you are Kanda...but I wanted to show a different side to him.

**Lavi: ** frankly I prefer this Yuu then to the other one!

**Allen (nods):** I agree with you there Lavi!

**Kanda (grumbles): ** its seems like everyone is against me.

**scrlet:** don't pout Kanda. We still all love you. This time I am introducing one of the other females whom will be mating with my sirens.

**Lavi: ** well besides my daughter, there is two from our series and the one that you created. Is it...?

**scrlet (covers Lavi's mouth. Hisses): ** don't give it away you jerk!

**Kanda (laughs):** serves you right Lavi for trying to give too much away. You know how scrlet feels about things like that.

**Allen (shakes head): **anyway please note that scrletfyre claims no rights to the -man characters and/or series as the story is completely her own idea!

Three – more friends

A couple of years have passed since the six young sons of Allen and Kanda came to live within the castle. The young sirens never learned what had happened to the female mermaids that once lived within the ocean. The mermaids hated and feared the sirens even though they were there to protect them. They viewed the mermen as abominations because they were half human and half of their kind. The mermaids left the safety of the ocean far from the sirens. Even though the hunting and killing of the mermaids had been banded in some of the providence's, the same couldn't be said about the others. The mermaids that were caught by those humans that lived in the other providence's were killed. They of course kept the mer scales for in case they had to deal with the sirens. Not many humans were willing to except the sirens because they possessed strange powers and the fact that they weren't like all and other humans.

Once in a while Allen and/or Kanda would take the young to the beach area where they first met to go swimming. Often Lavi would come and bring Yuki as it allowed her time to hang out and play with the six younger mermen. It also gave Ashitaka the excuse to learn how to control his full powers because shortly after he had met Yuki, his weapon had awakened. It allowed the young mer to hear his weapons voice for the first time.

***Ashitaka...I am Hinote. Your weapon and the other half of you.*** stated the voice within his mind. With both of his fathers help, Ashitaka learned how to use his weapons power and how to transform his weapon into its altered form. Each weapon had its own distinct voice, released form, and released state. Ashitaka's weapon looked the same as both of his fathers as all the sirens weapons released form would be the same as the black arm looked like a claw-like hand with razor sharp finger blades (crowned clown second form). But its true form or released state was far different. Hinote wouldn't fully release yet as there was no need too. Ashitaka had yet to tell Yuki how he felt for the human girl.

It was a nice warm summer day as the sirens went for a swim at the beach. The young giggled playing around as they dunked each other and splashed each other. Yuki couldn't help but to admire Ashitaka when she saw him for the first time in full mer form as his red-orange tail shimmered like fire. The young sirens had finally mastered human language as they looked to be at least nine or ten years old. Ashitaka's brothers teased him all the time about how he felt for Yuki as it was clearly written on his face. But they did this whenever Yuki wasn't around. As they played in the ocean they had no clue that they were being watched by someone. But one of them could feel it as Hayate stopped playing as he gripped his left black arm when he could feel it lightly pulsing. A young girl whom was ten years old watched from behind a tree further up on land as this wasn't the first time that she had seen the young sirens but this was her first time seeing them in their full mer form. One of them had caught her eye in particular. The mer that was all blue as he looked so breath taking against the blue-green waters which seemed to accent his deep indigo blue hair, sky blue eyes, and royal blue tail. Both Allen and Kanda seemed aware that Hayate was sensing something as the blue mer dived under the water disappearing from sight. The young girl looked disappointed to see him vanish as she had no idea that he had snuck up right behind her. Hayate hadn't bothered wearing any human clothes as he had approached the girl as she had dark magenta colored hair that she wore straight to her shoulders in length but her bangs were a different color as they were golden blond in color as they hanged loosely in front of her aqua green eyes. Hayate quickly grabbed the girl as his webbed hand covered her mouth preventing her from screaming. Hayate had noted that she smelled like cherry blossoms as she was incredibly beautiful she was as she felt familiar to him in some way. Even at his young age he couldn't hide how this girl was making him feel.

"_Please don't scream, I am not going to hurt you. You are more than welcome to join us as we won't harm you. Just whatever you do, don't turn around."_ Hayate whispered softly into the girl's ear. _"Nod your head if you understand."_ The girl nodded her head slowly yes as Hayate released the girl as he could feel his father draping a large coat over him in order to cover him. When the girl saw Kanda, she bowed her head quickly.

"Your majesty...I am sorry. I had no idea. I didn't mean to intrude on your families time together." she stated.

"Please don't feel that you have to hide from us. We would be honored if you joined us. Are you lost or do you live close by?" asked Kanda.

"Close by your majesty. I just heard some strange voices and decided to take a closer look." the girl replied as her head was still cast down. Kanda placed his hand onto the girl's shoulder causing her to look up.

"Please no titles. Just Kanda is fine. I am certain that my sons and Hayate would like it if you joined us miss..."

"Sakura Utsugi but, I am afraid that I have this fear of water as I don't know how to swim and nearly drowned once before. But someone had saved me." replied Sakura bashfully.

"_I thought that I had recognized you. I was the one whom had saved you. I am glad that you are all right Sakura. You don't have to be afraid of the water for its my element and I wouldn't allow anything to happen to you." _stated Hayate as he took the girl by the hand leading her down to the beach. Sakura began to blush a bright shade of pink as her hand wrapped within Hayate's webbed hand. The two went to the water as the water siren told her to stay put until he came back. Hayate slipped over to a spot removing the coat and placing it with the rest of their clothing before he went back into the water changing quickly back to his mer form as he swam out to were he had left Sakura as Yuki allowed the girl to borrow one of her extra swimsuits that she had brought with her as her father Lavi acted as look out allowing the girl to change within the out-cove cave that once Allen had stayed in when Kanda had found him injured on the beach. Hayate had swam out as close to the shore as possible holding his hand out to Sakura. Their fathers had all ready warned the others to not horse around as this girl was trying to conquer her fear of water. Sakura walked out slowly towards Hayate as the merman swam close to her helping her get over her fear of drowning.

After several hours...Sakura played with the young sirens as she managed to over come her fear of water all thanks to Hayate. The young girl had admitted that she loved how peaceful and tranquil water was as it lulled her to sleep. She loved to come to the beach to watch the waves as they crashed onto the shore. She told Hayate that the day that he had saved her she had managed to slip and fall from a cliff hitting her head and scrapping her side as a large jagged scar caressed her body from the back near her left cheek up to the front of her left breast. When Hayate had saved her life, he had also used his powers to heal her as only the scar remained on her body.

"I am grateful for everything that you have done for me Prince Hayate. I wouldn't be here today if it wasn't for you." replied Sakura as Hayate walked her home escorted by Lavi Bookman.

"_Please just call me Hayate. After all we are friends now. I did what my kind is supposed to do, protect people."_ replied Hayate.

"Friends...I like the sound of that. Do you think I could join you guys again when you go swimming. I would like to get to know you all a bit better." asked Sakura.

"_I would like that and I am certain that my brothers would as well. You should bring your family with you."_ replied Hayate.

"I will do that. Thanks again Hayate." replied Sakura as she quickly kissed Hayate's cheek before she headed into her home. Hayate blushed a deep shade of red as he grabbed a hold of his black pulsing arm. Hayate knew within his heart that Sakura was his lifemate as he could sense that there was something special about the girl.

NEXT CHAPTER...brotherly love

**Lavi: ** aawww...how sweat. Hayate is in love.

**Allen: ** so all ready two of my children have some clue to whom their mates will be.

**scrlet:** of course as I said in my introduction that this was going to happen. At times I will reveal what will happen ahead of time.

**Kanda: ** I wonder whom is next to realize their feelings?

**scrlet:** now if I told you that then I would be ruining it for the readers but I will warn you ahead of time that there will be a major lime in the next chapter.

**Lavi: ** …...a lime?...

**scrlet (pouts):** sexual content and sex containing two men...a lime or more commonly known as a yaoi .

**Lavi (moans):** oohhh...

**Allen:** and a lemon would be sexual content and sex containing a woman and a man.

**Scrlet (smiles):** correct Allen! **(gives Allen a cookie as he eats it happily)**

**Kanda:** please make sure that you leave us your comments and reviews as we look forward to hearing what you think!


	4. brotherly love

The Sirens Call

**Warnings:** this story is rated M for mature as it will have strong language, nudity, violence, and lemon/lime action and sexual content either by boy on boy or girl on boy contact. This story is a sequel to my first story "Moonlight Siren" as both this story and the first story is completely my own idea.

**Special keys which some will be used together: **"regular human speech", 'thinking', *telepathy/mental speech*, {aquadic telepathic commands}, (author notes), **bold - weapons talking**, _italic - sirens speech_, CAPS – ATTACKS, [other various speech]

**Allen: **wow...I can't believe how fast you can write a chapter scrlet. Where do you find the time?

**Scrlet: **I manage to do this while I am at work and during my breaks and while I am on the bus to head either home and/or going shopping.

**Kanda:** I am a bit surprised that they allow you to get away with that while at work.

**Scrlet: ** it all depends on where they put me as certain areas I can't do it.

**Lavi: **so how much do you write during a day?

**Scrlet: **I can usually write a chapter or at least a half of one every night as I don't write during my days off.

**Allen (in awe): **wow... Please readers be warned that there is a major lime (boy on boy sexual content) during this chapter so don't read if you are not into that sort of thing.

**Kanda: **and please note that scrletfyre claims no rights to the -man characters and/or series as the story is completely her own idea!

Four – brotherly love

Several more years have passed as the young sirens were now facing their fifteenth year. Even though some of them had yet to find their life mates, all of the weapons that hadn't awakened awoke by their twelfth year. But lately there had been a major change within one of them in paticular. Kenji the siren of darkness has seemed distant. Not even his twin brother Shinji of the light seemed to know what was troubling his brother. Kenji's mood seemed darker and bleak, much darker than normal.

"_Ken...what in the world is wrong with you? Why won't you talk to me?"_ asked Shinji. Ashitaka wasn't the only siren whom preferred to be called by a nickname or something shorter than his actual name. Both Shinji and Kenji also liked to be called Shin and Ken for short. Kenji never answered his twins question as he walked off. "_Why Ken...why are you pushing me away? This isn't like you."_ shouted out Shinji.

***Kenji...why are you ignoring your feelings for him? Why not talk to him?* **asked the voice of his weapon, Sumizome.

_*Because Sumizome, my feelings for him are wrong. He's my brother, my twin. I can't be in love with him, he can't be my mate. Its just so wrong!* _replied Kenji. Sumizome said nothing as it remained silent. But the change in Kenji's attitude was definitely noticed by his parents Kanda and Allen. Kanda could truly understand Kenji's feelings for it was the same way that he had once felt about Allen before he learned that he was a siren.

"_I will go and talk to Ken. You talk to Shin."_ Kanda told Allen (please note that I will be changing the way that Kanda speaks. Since he is a siren like the others he will speak in the same manner as everyone else).

"_Yuu...I hope that your right about this. I mean I understand your views and things in that nature. Maybe Shin isn't acknowledging his own feelings as I feel that there is another side to the story that we aren't seeing."_ stated Allen

"_I feel that you maybe right."_ replied Kanda as he gently kissed Allen on lips lightly before he went to find Kenji.

Kenji laid on his bed as tears streamed down his face turning into gemstones, a sign that despite looking human he was a siren. His head shot up when he heard someone enter into his room. Kenji looked up surprised to see his father there.

"_Dad...?"_ he asked in question wiping the tears away from his face.

"_Can we talk Kenji?"_ asked Kanda as his son slowly nodded his head as he sat up on his bed. Kanda entered the room walking over to Kenji's bed as he sat down besides his son. _"Kenji...both Allen and I know what you are going through." _ The look of shock stretched across Kenji's face.

"_You know...how...?" _asked Kenji.

"_Because, I went almost through the same feelings when I feel in love with Allen. You have to remember that I was human as I didn't know that I was a siren. I met and fell in love with Allen without learning the truth about what I was until later." _stated Kanda.

"_But dad...its wrong. Shin is my own brother, flesh and blood, my twin. How can I feel this way about him?"_ asked Kenji.

"_Kenji according to humans, twins share this strong and almost inseparable bond since their birth. Your feelings for Shinji is so strong that a part of you realizes that your own brother, your own flesh and blood, your twin is destined to be your life mate. Nobody not even the gods themselves can decide whom we fall in love with. It shouldn't matter whether they be male or female, human or not. The only thing that matters is how we feel for that person in our hearts. Love knows no race and has no boundaries."_ stated Kanda.

"_So you mean that there is nothing wrong with what I am feeling for Shin?"_ asked Kenji as Kanda nodded his head yes. Kenji seemed at a loss for words but he took what his father said to heart.

"_Thanks dad. I should go and talk to Shin and tell him how I feel."_ stated Kenji as he got up leaving his room to find his twin brother.

Meanwhile...Allen had found Shinji out in the garden soaking up the sunlight. Shinji was the only siren besides Allen who needed to feed on a certain element. Allen had come up with the notion that since Shinji feed on sunlight as a source of energy, that one of his brothers was destined to become his mate either that or he had a human male as a mate. Shinji much like Allen also looked feminine in nature despite being a male. It was these things that made Allen feel that Kanda was speaking the truth about how their feelings played an important part in determining who will become their mates. Allen approached as he could hear Shinji speaking with his weapon, Ranpu.

***Shinji why are you so determined to speak to Kenji?*** asked Ranpu.

_*I know Kenji better than anyone Ranpu. I know that something is troubling him as he wants to keep it to himself. I know that he is the siren of darkness and all but lately, he has been much darker than normal. It isn't like him.*_ replied Shinji.

***More importantly, when are you going to tell him how you feel about him?*** asked Ranpu.

_*Is it wrong to have sexual feelings towards your own twin brother?*_ asked Shinji back in question.

"_No its not Shinji. Love works in many and mysterious ways. I am starting to see what Yuu was saying." _replied Allen. Shinji jumped turning quickly as he turned towards Allen.

"_Jesus Christ mom...you scared me."_ replied Shinji. Allen frowned at his son when he called him mom. To the young sirens since because Allen's more feminine nature and birthing them, they all saw Allen as their mother more than a father. The young all registered Kanda as their true father.

"_I didn't realize until now how much you bear in similarity to me. Which means that Kenji, your twin brother is your destined life mate."_ stated Allen.

"_But mom...can that truly be possible?" _asked Shinji.

"_According to your father it shouldn't matter whether they be male or female, human or not. The only things that matters is how we feel. Thinking back on it now, it was the same way that your father and I felt about each other. I was a mer, a siren and he was human. By all laws we could never truly be together. It was before we discovered that he was a siren like me except he was human not a mer."_ stated Allen.

"_So it is all right for me to have these feelings for Kenji no matter what anyone else thinks."_ replied Shinji as Allen nodded his head. Shinji quickly hugged Allen thanking him. _"Thanks mom. I should go and find Kenji and tell him how I feel."_

"_Good luck!"_ replied Allen as his son took off. A smile crept across Allen's face as he headed back into the castle letting nature take its course.

Shinji and Kenji found each other as they kind of met up near Shinji's room.

"_We need to talk." _they stated in unison. Both paused for a moment before they begun to laugh. It had been a long while before they had talked in unison. Shinji opened the door to his room so they could talk inside. Shinji closed the door behind him after they had entered the room. As Shinji turned to face his twin brother, Kenji was standing close to him without saying a single word, Kenji pulled his twin brother in close as he kissed Shinji aggressively on the lips. Shinji replied to his kiss as their tongues danced for dominance in each others mouth. Shinji began to moan as he could feel Kenji's hands touching his body. Both pulled away for a minute panting as a light blush crept across their faces.

"_Does this mean?" _asked Shinji.

"_I am sorry Shin. I tried so hard to deny my feelings for you. It was dad whom told me that there was nothing wrong with what I am feeling."_ replied Kenji.

"_Funny mom told me the same thing. I guess that's why they are both the true sirens as they seem to understand things that we can not."_ stated Shinji.

"_Yeah I guess so. You don't truly mind becoming my mate Shin?" _asked Kenji.

"_Of course not Ken. It was mom who pointed out that I am like him as I will be the one who will birth the new young."_ replied Shinji as his feelings for Kenji was truly strong.

"_Shin shut up and kiss me."_

Kenji and Shinji began to kiss each other passionately as their tongues mapped each others mouth as their hands moved to remove their clothing. Both moaned in pleasure as their hand gripped each others fully erect cock. Kenji's other hand caressed his brother's ass as he inserted a single finger into the tense butt cheeks. Shinji gasped in pain and pleasure throwing his head back. Kenji lead Shinji over to the bed laying his twin brother down onto the cool satin sheets. Kenji began to gently kiss his way down Shinji's body as he nipped at Shinji's erect nipples. Kenji inserted a second finger into Shinji's ass as he panted in pleasure. Shinji's hips were bucking wildly as he let out loud moans in his true siren voice.

_Ken...ah...uh...god Ken!_ gasped Shinji. Kenji left small butterfly kisses on his brothers body before he made it down to Shinji's dick. He took his twins length into his warm mouth licking it up and down. Shinji thrusted wildly as Kenji inserted a third finger into his ass stretching it as much as possible. When Kenji hit Shinji's prostate, Shinji lost it quite literally. He had ejaculated into Kenji's mouth as Kenji drank the seed greedily.

_*God you taste so delicious Shinji. Are you ready for more?*_ asked Kenji mentally as Shinji slowly nodded his head yes. Kenji moved positioning himself in between Shinji's legs as his hardened cock was pressed against Shinji's ass before with one quick thrust he inserted his hardened erection into Shinji. Shinji gasped out loud throwing his head back as Kenji thrusted slowly moving his body against Shinji. _Uh...Shin...my mate..._ panted Kenji in his true voice as he grabbed a hold of Shinji's newly aroused erection pumping it hard.

_Uh...ah...Ken..._ moaned Shinji. Both twins could feel their weapons pulsing as they had reverted to their released state. When Kenji hit Shinji's prostate, Shinji gasped suddenly wrapping his arms tightly around Kenji. _Ah...yes...Ken...harder...right there..._ panted Shinji. Kenji's pace quickened picked up as he rammed himself harder and faster into Shinji. Their moans echoed in the room as they thrusted wildly into one another. _Uh...ah...yes...Ken...ah...Yes!_ shouted out Shinji as he ejaculated against Kenji. Kenji pushed himself deeper until he felt his own muscles tighten as he ejaculated into Shinji as his seed buried deep within his twin brother. Both kissed passionately before they laid down in each others arms falling asleep.

NEXT CHAPTER...going out into the world

**Lavi, Kanda, and Allen (blood spewing from their noses):** …...

**Scrlet (hands them tissues):** here guys, I don't need blood everywhere.

**Kanda (angrily): ** scrlet...are you truly trying to have my children reproduce early?

**Scrlet (laughs):** but Kanda I thought you would love the thought of seeing new little sirens running around the castle.

**Allen (blushes):** you have to admit that it is a nice thought scrlet but I agree with Yuu on this one.

**Lavi: **I think that it would take much more than that to have them reproduce.

**Scrlet:** at least someone was paying attention during the first story. You are right Lavi there are more at work to have the sirens reproduce.

**Allen: ** so no grandchildren yet?

**Scrlet (pouting):** sadly no not yet Allen. You still have two sons whom have yet to find their life mates yet and two others whom have yet to tell the ones that they fell in love with how they feel.

**Kanda:** that's good to hear scrlet. Please be sure to leave your comments and reviews to tell us what you think!


	5. going out into the world

The Sirens Call

**Warnings:** this story is rated M for mature as it will have strong language, nudity, violence, and lemon/lime action and sexual content either by boy on boy or girl on boy contact. This story is a sequel to my first story "Moonlight Siren" as both this story and the first story is completely my own idea.

**Special keys which some will be used together: **"regular human speech", 'thinking', *telepathy/mental speech*, {aquadic telepathic commands}, (author notes), **bold - weapons talking**, _italic - sirens speech_, CAPS – ATTACKS, [other various speech]

**Allen (begins to cry):** gods they grow up so fast.

**Kanda:** hey scrlet...is it truly necessary for all the time jumps?

**Scrlet:** of course it is. But this is the last time jump that I have in mind.

**Lavi:** so what team ups do you have in mind?

**Scrlet:** oh you will find out later on.

**Allen: ** so you don't plan on revealing it?

**Kanda:** knowing scrlet, she already has a plan.

**Scrlet (blushes):** oh you flatter me Kanda! Please be sure to leave me your comments and reviews to tell me what you think.

**Lavi: ** scrletfyre claims no rights to any of the characters or the -Man series.

Five – going out into the world

The six young sirens were now eighteen to twenty years old as they had finally reached full adulthood. The six sons stood in front of their parents whom were so proud at how much they had all grown. The time had come for the six to head out into the world. Both Ryou and Izark had yet to find their life mates while both Ashitaka and Hayate had to tell the ones that they had fallen in love with how they felt. The only ones who have fully mated were the twins Kenji and Shinji.

"_We are so proud of all of you. Now you will all go out into the world to continue on with the siren line."_ stated Kanda.

"_Always be sure that you also listen to the voice of your other halves as your weapons there to help you."_ stated Allen as he tried to hold back his tears.

***Beware...a great threat lingers ahead. It threatens all the sirens and their life mates.*** stated their weapons warning them all in a haunting voice. All of the sirens had heard this unsure of what threat could not only threaten them but also their life mates.

_*Mugen can you tell us more?*_ asked Kanda.

***Sorry Yuu...Not even I can tell what this threat is but I can tell that it is far more dangerous than the Earl.*** replied Mugen. Upon hearing this both Allen and Kanda let out a curse. The young sirens had heard the story about their parents battle against the being known as the Earl and his millennium group. The six knew that this would only raise their parents concern.

***Not to be a bearer of even more bad news but until all of the sirens have from their life mates and actually mate with them causing their weapons to fully awaken their full powers. We alone won't be able to stop this threat.*** stated Noah.

_*Its truly that bad Noah?*_ asked Allen. Noah said nothing but all of their weapons could sense it. Without further word four of the sons left the castle heading out to find their mates. Allen and Kanda never told their sons what it takes to awaken their sons what it takes to awaken their full power contained within their weapons. Shinji and Kenji were the only ones who remained within the castle. Seeing how they were the only two whom didn't need to find their mates, they didn't need to go anywhere.

"_Mom...dad...how can we awaken the full power of our weapons?"_ asked the twins in unison.

"_Sorry Shinji and Kenji. Only your weapons know that answer as they are the only ones who can awaken that power. I believe that they know when you will be ready to have that power. I don't think that they will awaken until the others have found their mates."_ replied Kanda.

[He's right so have some faith. Besides there are others whom can protect you.] stated a female voice. A small fairy that Kanda recognized flew before him as it landed onto the arm of the chair that Kanda sat in.

"_Fo its good to see you again. What brings you here?"_ asked Kanda. The small creamy white skinned fairy brushed back her aqua green hair aside out from her large red eyes. Her transparent dragonfly wings folded against her back.

[Do you remember when I gave those who went with you to rescue Allen a special power?] asked Fo.

"_How can I forget?"_ asked Kanda.

[Well...that power never left them.] replied Fo.

"_Wait one second this power, Fo can it be passed on?"_ asked Allen as Fo nodded her head yes.

"_Then that would mean that Yuki, Ash's intended mate holds a special power."_ stated Shinji in shock.

[She's not the only one. All the females that your sons are destined to mate with have a special and unique power. They are kind of like you Kanda before you learned that you were a siren. But they are not sirens only humans with special powers.] replied Fo.

"_Fo...do they know this?"_ asked Kanda as she shook her head no.

[They each know that they are a little different from other people but, they don't know the reason why.] replied Fo.

"_Then there is a special reason to why you are here. You have to tell them about this."_ stated Kanda.

[I know that both General Cross and General Tiedoll are still here within the castle. But Bookman, Dark, and Barry are no longer here.] stated Fo.

"_Do you think you will be able to find them all by yourself?"_ asked Kenji.

[I am not alone in this as I have help. Come out Timcampy, there's nothing to be afraid of.] yelled out

Fo. A small fairy with large golden feathered wings flew into the room before landing on the room before landing on the arm rest of the chair that Fo was on. This fairy was different than Fo as it had medium length curly mop top golden blond hair. He had large rather golden yellow eyes and a long lion's tail with a feathered end rather than fur. Timcampy hid behind Fo a bit afraid.

[Come on Timcampy there is nothing to be afraid of. These people won't hurt you.] stated Fo.

[Its not that Fo. I am afraid that they will make fun of me because of my wings and tail.] whimpered Timcampy. Allen could understand Timcampy's fear better than anyone as it was the same way the mermaids used to pick on him.

"_There is nothing wrong with you. The gods are the ones who design us as every so often he creates a being that is very different from all others. This being has a very special purpose that the gods have bestowed upon them."_ stated Allen. Timcampy looked at Allen wide eyed.

[I never thought of it that way. I guess that I shouldn't let the other fairies tease me so much because I am unique.] stated Timcampy as he looked much happier.

[You see Tim...I told you. Now if you are ready, I need for you to find two humans. Suman Dark and Daisary Barry. These two humans possess a unique power given to them by the gods. You may end up find close to the sirens.] stated Fo.

[I am to tell them to guard the sirens because of something that threatens them.] stated Timcampy as Fo nodded her head yes. Timcampy didn't waste anything as he flew off quickly.

[I will go to Lavi and warn him. Kanda can you talk to the two generals?] asked Fo.

"_Of course Fo. Leave it to me. I believe that my son Ashitaka went towards the Dayman providence in which Lavi Bookman lives with his wife Lenalee Lee and their daughter Yuki Bookman." _stated Kanda.. Fo simply bowed her head taking off.

NEXT CHAPTER...the jinxed woman

**Allen, Lavi, and Kanda: **…...the jinxed woman? Who in the world is that?

**Scrlet (smiles): **I guess you have to wait to find out.

**Allen (shutters):** oh no she has that look on her face!

**Kanda (gripping Mugen):** oh no you don't scrletfyre! The last time you had that look on your face it meant bad news for Allen and me!

**Scrlet (grins even more):** whom says it has anything to do with you Kanda?

**Kanda (yells): **oh hell no! You are not going to do anything to harm my sons!

**Scrlet (sticks tongue out at Kanda):** like you can do anything about it!

**Kanda (unsheathes Mugen. Yelling):** scrletfyre!

**Lavi (sighs): **oh boy...this may take a while. Please be sure to leave your comments and reviews with us to tell us what you think!


	6. the jinxed woman

The Sirens Call

**Warnings:** this story is rated M for mature as it will have strong language, nudity, violence, and lemon/lime action and sexual content either by boy on boy or girl on boy contact. This story is a sequel to my first story "Moonlight Siren" as both this story and the first story is completely my own idea.

**Special keys which some will be used together: **"regular human speech", 'thinking', *telepathy/mental speech*, {aquadic telepathic commands}, (author notes), **bold - weapons talking**, _italic - sirens speech_, CAPS – ATTACKS, [other various speech]

**scrlet: **congradulations on Starisia the Shadow Demon on figuring it out whom the next chapter is about** (hands Starisia a cookie)**

**Kanda:** so now Miranda enters the field. I wonder what gave her the answer.

**scrlet:** oh I don't know. Maybe when I mentioned something about a jinxed woman. Miranda was known in your series as being a cursed woman. Jinxed and cursed are about the same things.

**Allen: **well that makes sense!

**Lavi:** hey when do me and my daughter make it into this story? How come you choose to do Miranda first?

**scrlet:** sorry Lavi...I hadn't made any plans and stuff for whom appears and in what order. I wanted to have a little fun first that's kind of the reason why I choose to do Miranda first.

**Lavi: **oh...but I will make it into the story.

**scrlet: **yes...eventually!

**Allen: **scrletfyre claims no rights to any of the characters or the -Man series. Please be sure to leave me your comments and reviews to tell me what you think.

**Six - the jinxed woman**

Izark traveled to the providence of Amoresin as he could feel that it was a good place to start. For one it was surrounded by mountains. It had very rich land which made Izark feel stronger because of his power. Izark had bought a pair of gloves to hide his webbed hands as he styled his hair to hide his slightly pointed ears and slits that were on his neck. He did this so he could blend in better. There were a few providences and/or its people that didn't accept the sirens. Izark was often grateful for his coloring as he blended in with humans with ease unlike his brothers Ashitaka and Ryou whose coloring made them stand out. Izark let out a long sigh as he headeded into town.

***Don't worry Izark, I have a good feeling that we will find your mate here.*** replied the voice of his weapon, Tsuchi.

_*I know that Tsuchi, a part of me has always felt at home here. Maybe it has something to do with my element.*_ replied Izark.

***Who is to say Izark.*** started Tsuchi.

As Izark was entering the town Miranda Lotto was leaving her apartment.

'Today will be a good day, nothing bad will happen. I must remain possitive. I can't let anything drag me down.' Miranda thought to herself. Evere since Miranda could remember she has had this odd string of luck depending on her mood it could go either well and/or bad. It was because of her luck that most people call her the jinxed woman. Miranda never viewed herself as pretty or attractive as she often wore dull and grey colors. Her wavy to the shoulder length brownish-black hair she wore tucked up into a bun as her jet black eyes looked to have dark rings under them as her skin seemed almost a ghostly white. The minute that she stepped out of her apartment, that's when several of the children began to tease her.

"Miranda, Miranda...the jinxed woman full of bad luck. She is litterally quite an ugly duck. She is heading for her job today...whom cares she will end up chucked!" the children sang loudly as they danced around her. Miranda was usd to the song as she didn't let it get to her.

"Shows you what you know. My luck can go either way. If your not careful you could catch my luck." she stated with a sly smile stretched across her face. The kids let out a terrified scream as they ran off. 'My lord...I can't believe that I did that. Maybe that will stop them for a while.' Miranda thought to herself as she began to smile. Miranda then walked off heading towards work. Izark had witnessed some of this as he could feel Tsuchi pulsing hard on his right arm. Suddenly without warning a carriage lost control heading straight for Miranda.

_"Watch out!"_ yelled out Izark before he used his powers to will the earth to move ever so slightly as he short of redirected the carriage to miss Miranda as Izark reached out grabbing her out of harms way before the carriage crashed. _"Are you all right miss?"_ asked Izark. Some of Miranda's hair had gotten loose from her bun as she panted hard grabbing a hold of her chest. A light flush of pink crossed her checks as she stared at Izark.

"I'm...I'm...fine." she studdered lightly as Izark helped her up to her feet. Miranda saw her reflection in the mirror nearby as she began to panic. "Good lords I am a mess."

_"I think that you look quite beautiful with your hair down. I am just glad that you weren't too much."_ stated Izark. This caused Miranda to blush even more. Nobody in her whole entire life caller her beautiful before.

"Oh my...I'm going to be late. Thank you sir for helping me." she stated running off after bowing her head. Izark gripped his right arm.

_*Tsuchi is she...?*_ he asked his weapon. Tsuchi never answered his question as Izark could hear someone calling out his name. Izark turned to see an older looking human heading towards him as he was holding his left arm. Izark's eyes widened conciderably. _"Suman Dark is that truly you?"_ he asked in shock.

"It has been a while hasn't it? The last time that I saw you, you were just a small child. But look at you now! You have grown up into a quite a young and handsome man." stated Suman. The two hugged each other like old friends as they walked together catching up on old times. "I saw what you did for Miranda Lotto. Most people wouldn't go out of there way to help her."

_"Why not?"_ asked Izark.

"The rumor is that she is jinxed. I have only witnessed it a few times as either something bad and/or godd happens." replied Suman as he rubbed his left arm.

_"Suman...is there something wrong with your arm?"_ asked Izark.

"I don't know. For some reason I am having sharp pains in my arm. The only time I ever had pain in my arm is when I was given a power by the gods to help Kanda rescue Allen." replied Suman.

[I have the answer to why you arm hurts.] stated a small voice. Timcampy flew between the two as both Izark and Sumam looked at the small fairy in shock. [It's because the power that the gods have gave you had never fully left you. Now that power is reawakening because of the threat that threatens the sirens and thier mates.] stated Timcampy.

"Wait one second...who are you and how do you know this?" asked Suman.

[My name is Timcampy. I am a friend of Fo. I came to help you.] replied Timcampy. Timcampy landed on Izark's shoulder inspecting Suman's arm. [Since the power has been asleep for so long, your body is fighting against it. But I can help eliminate the pain and cause the power to reawaken fully.] stated Timcampy. Suman simply nodded his head as Timcampy began to chant a spell in a strange language as a brilliant light surrounded Suman's arm. His arm transformed as a small metal cannon appeared on his arm before the light vanished.

"Thank you Timcampy." replied Suman.

[I came to also tell you that the mates you will be looking for are human woman with a unique gift that they themselves maybe unaware of.] Timcampy told Izark. [Suman please guard and protect Izark and his chosen mate as we have no clue of where or even when this threat may strike. I have to go and find Daisya Barry to help awaken his power and to warn him as well.] replied Timcampy.

_"Timcampy do my other brothers know about the humans being their mates also having special powers?"_ asked Izark.

[No they don't. But if I manage to find them I will tell them. I believe that Fo is already heading towards Lavi Bookman to tell him as your fathers are telling the Generals. Our main concern was warning the other humans to protect the sirens as your fathers alone won't be able to handle this by themselves.] replied Timcampy.

"Thanks for the words of warning. You have my word as one of the kings guards that I will protect Izark with my life!" stsated Suman as Timcampy nodded his head before he flew off.

After Timcampy had left them Suman offered Izark to stay with him until he was certain that he had found his mate.

_"I have a strong feeling that Miranda Lotto maybe my intended mate. Between what you told me about her and what Timcampy told us, I am quite certain that she is the one that I am looking for."_ stated Izark.

"What about your other half? Whast does it say?" asked Suman.

***There is a good chance that she maybe who we are looking for.*** replied Tsuchi as Izark relayed the message.

NEXT CHAPTER...trials and troubles

**Allen:** well that wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be but the next chapter worries me a bit scrletfyre. Trials and troubles...is something going to happen to my son?

**scrlet:** lets just say things become a little more interesting for Izark.

**Kanda (growls):** scrletfyre...you better pray to the gods that something bad does not happen to my son or you will find yourself in a lot of pain.

**Lavi (gulps):** I think he means it this time scrletfyre. I have never seen Yuu act this way.

**Kanda (growls): ** whom gave you premission to call me by my first name?

**scrlet:** ok mister grumpy pants...you know full well that things have to become more interesting in order to bring Izark and Miranda together. Izark has yet to make his connection to Miranda and let the woman know how he feels.

**Kanda (snarls sharply):** che...

**Allen (sighs):** I think that he is taking the warning of the weapons a bit seriously. I think that you are drawing him in completely. I fear that he maybe worried about our children.

**scrlet (sighs): ** I fear that you maybe right about that. Kanda...you know full well that I can't let anything truly bad happen to them as they are the main part of the story.

**Kanda (snarls):** che...

**Lavi (sighs): ** gods help us...meanwhile please leave us your comments and reviews and tell us what you think!


	7. trials and troubles

The Sirens Call

**Warnings:** this story is rated M for mature as it will have strong language, nudity, violence, and lemon/lime action and sexual content either by boy on boy or girl on boy contact. This story is a sequel to my first story "Moonlight Siren".

**Special keys which some will be used together: **"regular human speech", 'thinking', *telepathy/mental speech*, {aquadic telepathic commands}, (author notes), **bold - weapons talking**, _italic - sirens speech_, CAPS – ATTACKS, [other various speech]

**Kanda (yelling):** what took you so long scrlet? 

**scrlet:** sorry Kanda as I apologize to all of my fans. It took me a little longer to write this chapter as I was having problems putting my thoughts into words. Plus my schedule has been a little busier than usual.

**Allen:** calm down Kanda. Be grateful that she got this chapter up at all.

**Lavi:** that's right Yuu. If you think you can do better why don't you write it?

**Kanda:** hell no...

**scrlet: ** so then stop complaining Kanda. I hope to get the next chapter up as soon as humanily possible. Once I get one of my other stories finished I plan to focus mostly on this one.

**Lavi: ** hey scrlet about PokerPair's question on Daisya and Suman...do you plan to kill them?

**scrlet:** I haven't planned that far ahead PokerPair. I know that in the series both Daisya and Suman are killed but I don't know if I plan to have them be killed yet or not. I just write one chapter at a time as sometimes I have a small vague idea of what I plan to do.

**Kanda: **you do realize that you had Miranda appear almost exactly the same way that she did in the series.

**scrlet:** yes I know that. As I kind of planned that way. It was fun to write her getting back at the kids and frightening them off unlike what she did in the series. I don't want to have Miranda totally the way that she was like in the series.

**Allen:** well we look forward to seeing how you portray Miranda. Scrletfyre claims no rights or does not claim to own the -Man series or its characters. But this story is completely her own idea.

**Seven - Trials and Troubles**

Izark accepted Suman's offer to stay with him as it would save him the time from finding a place to stay at. And also this would allow the former guard to protect the young siren, not that Izark would need it. Suman gave a lot of information not only about the town that they were in but also about Amoresin's providence.

"But I feel that I must warn you not to use a lot of your powers and to not reveal that you are a siren. This providence and town hate and fear your kind. But then again they shun anybody with a strange and unusual power." stated Suman as he draped his coat over his weapon turned arm to hide it from view.

_"But if that is true, then why don't they force Miranda to leave?"_ asked Izark.

"Miranda was born here as they fear her power more than they fear her. The fear of what the power of her jinxes can do even though it doesn't seem like she knows how to even control or use her powers." replied Suman.

_"It seems silly for humans to fear what they don't understand. Having powers means you are gifted by the gods. When we get to your place, I will teach you how to activate and deactive your weapon. If feels similar to Tsuchi."_ replied Izark.

"I take it that Tsuchi is the name of your weapon. I appreciate the help. Thank you Prince Izark." stated Suman.

_"Its the least that I could do."_

Through out the day Miranda's thoughts would drift onto the young man who had saved her life. Something about her light brown hair and golden tan eyed savior left her to wonder whom he was as he spoke with a strange and unusual accent. Miranda knew that he was an outsider as he didn't seem afraid to help her and to talk to her.

'He is far different from everyone else as I wouldn't mind seeing him again. Something says that he is far different than the others. I would like to get to thank him properly.' Miranda thought to herself. Her powers kicked in overtime as her outstanding luck allowed her to do double nearly triple the work load that she would normally do. Miranda worked at a toy factory were she fixed and repaired toys that were broken. It was about the only job that she could get as the owner of the shop wasn't superstitious about Miranda's powers. On an average day Miranda could do more than what two people could do in one day.

"Miranda...you have done enough work for one day. Why don't you head home. I have heard that you have had a troubling day. Besides you have done more than what is required." stated Miranda's boss, Hino Tsubaki (a name that I came up with). Miranda looked at the older man nodding her head.

"All right Mr. Tsubaki." replied Miranda.

"Miranda something good must have happened to you as I have never seen you this happy before." replied Hino. Miranda simply smiled as she put her projects aside.

"You could say that Mr. Tsubaki." replied Miranda.

"Miranda...why don't you take the next couple of days off. I have been meaning to give you a break."

"I appreciate that Mr. Tsubaki. But I would rather work."

"Come on Miranda, there must be something else that you want to do besides work." stated Hino. Miranda's thoughts drifted to her mysterious savior.

"Actually there is something else I need to do so I will take that break but only a short one." replied Miranda as she left the factory.

The following day Suman was showing Izark around town as the siren had no clue at how long they would be in the town. At the same time Miranda was out getting some much needed shopping done. The two paths crossed as Miranda was leaving the local store as she was forced to drop her goods.

"Oh I am so sorry. I can't quite see where I am going." started Miranda as she began to pick up her goods.

_"Here let me you with this. It was partly our fault as well."_ started Izark. When Miranda herd the familiar sound of Izark's voice, she looked up to see her mysterious savior before her. She gasped suddenly in shock not expecting to find him again so soon. Simply shook his head as a smile appeared on his face as he helped Izark picked up the goods. After all of the goods were picked up Miranda briefly smiled at her savior.

"I never got the chance to thank you properly for yesterday. Most people wouldn't do something like that for me." stated Miranda. Izark's eyes met hers as he smiled helping Miranda up to her feet. Miranda felt her heart beat quicken as she began to blush. She had never seen such a handsome and attractive young man before.

"I told him about you yesterday Miranda. Allow me to introduce my friend..." Izark quickly glanced at Suman telling him with a simple look not to mention who he truly was. Suman seemed to understand as he simply nodded his head. "Izark Walker." stated Suman.

***Walker?*** asked Tsuchi mentally.

_*You knew full well that he can't give us father's last name as we sirens have no true last name of our own. I think that Walker fits us well.*_ replied Izark.

"Its nice to finally meet you Mr. Walker. Thank you for what you did for me yesterday." replied Miranda as she bowed her head.

_"Think nothing of it Miss Lotto and please just call me Izark. May I help you carry your goods home for you as I wish to help."_ stated Izark. This caused Miranda to blush even more as she just slowly nodded her head.

"Izark, I have a few things to do so I will meet up with you later." stated Suman giving Izark a quick wink before taking off. Izark simply smiled as he picked up the bags filled with goods.

_"Shall we go?" _asked Izark.

As the two walked, they talked about various things. Izark made no mention about Miranda's powers or even about his own. Miranda had asked him if he seriously meant what he had said to her yesterday.

_"Every word. I was taught to be very honest. When I first saw you, I was rather attracted to you. I truly do think you are beautiful."_ stated Izark. Miranda blushed at Izark's words.

"Nobody has ever told me that before. I have to admit that I have never meet anyone like you before as you make me feel special, wanted, loved." stated Miranda.

_"And that's how everyone should be treated regardless."_ replied Izark. Miranda felt that he meant every word that he spoke to her.

After Izark helped Miranda with her goods, Miranda decided to hang out with Izark in order to get to know the young man better. Miranda found herself rather attracted to the young man. When they reached the market square, Izark had noted the strange stares directed at them as Miranda clutched at his arm.

_"Don't let them get to you Miranda."_ Izark whispered softly into Miranda's ear. Izark could feel Miranda trembling in his arms as the people began to crowd them.

"We don't want you her any longer Miranda Lotto. Your kind is not welcomed here." stated one of the villagers.

"My kind...? I am human just like you." replied Miranda.

"Don't lie to us!" shouted out another villager as they tossed a pouch at Miranda. The pouch hit both Miranda and Izark causing a find powder to envelope them both. The powder just caused Miranda to sneeze but to Izark, he had a different reaction. Izark's chest felt tight as he couldn't breathe as he collapsed to the ground.

"Izark are you all right?" Miranda asked in concern. Izark's siren nature began to visibly surface as his legs transformed into his dark brown scaled fish tail ripping his pants apart. The look of shock and surprise stretched across Miranda's face. Even the villagers gasped in shock not expecting that the stranger whom had entered their town was actually a siren.

"It's a siren! Kill him!" shouted out several of the villagers. Miranda wasn't sure what to do. But she knew that she couldn't let anything happen to Izark. She stepped before Izark trying to protect the weakened siren.  
>"I can't let you harm him even if he is a siren." she stated.<p>

"Kill them both!" shouted out the villagers. Izark allowed Tsuchi to fully manifest as he caused the earth to shake in order to keep the villagers away from them. Even in a weakened condition, it was a strain for him to use his powers.

***Your fathers did warn us that this could happen. We need to get to open waters.*** stated Tsuchi.

"Izark...grab Miranda!" shouted out a familiar voice. Izark did as Suman commanded as he grabbed a hold of Miranda. Miranda wrapped her arms around Izark holding onto him tightly. "TEMPLAR WINDS!" shouted out Suman as a mighty gust of wind blasted the villagers away from Izark and Miranda as it picked the three of them up as Suman directed the winds to blow the three of them out to the open sea. Suman knew that Izark needed to get to open waters as water was the only thing that could make him feel better. Once they got over the open waters, Suman directed the winds to bring them down gently into the water. When they hit the water Miranda let go of her hold on Izark watching the siren sink into the water. Miranda swam over to Suman questioning what was going on.

"I am certain that he will explain everything. Lets head to shore. It might take Izark a while to recover." states Suman as he and Miranda swam for the shore.

NEXT CHAPTER...playing with fire

**Lavi: **um...scrlet...is the next chapter what I think it is.

**scrlet:** I am not going to confirm it Lavi as it seems like Ashitaka has finally reached your kingdom.

**Kanda:** scrlet...why did you not finish what happens with Izark and Miranda.

**scrlet:** well its because I still have several other of your children to do.

**Allen:** plus it gives either Suman or Izark time to explain everything to her. I think Suman should explain a few of the stuff, not all of it.

**scrlet:** it's a good idea Allen. But I plan to have all of the sirens explain it to the women what is going on in one big chapter but first I have to have them find their mates.

**Lavi: **so in a sense the next chapter contains what is going to happen to Ashitaka and Yuki. I wonder what kind of power my daughter will have.

**scrlet: **I don't know Lavi as I open the idea up to my readers to give me any suggestions.

**Kanda: **so please leave us your comments and reviews and tell us what you think!


	8. playing with fire

The Sirens Call

**Warnings:** this story is rated M for mature as it will have strong language, nudity, violence, and lemon/lime action and sexual content either by boy on boy or girl on boy contact. This story is a sequel to my first story "Moonlight Siren".

**Special keys which some will be used together: **"regular human speech", 'thinking', *telepathy/mental speech*, {aquadic telepathic commands}, (author notes), **bold - weapons talking**, _italic - sirens speech_, CAPS – ATTACKS, [other various speech]

**Kanda:** hey scrlet...according to PokerPair, you never did say what was in the pouch as the powder hit Miranda and Izark.

**scrlet:** sorry, I thought that I did. To answer the question, the powder that they got hit with was finely crushed mermaid scales. I am giving all the sirens except for Allen the weakness to mer flesh and scales as their father Kanda.

**Allen:** why...?

**scrlet:** I figured that the weakness would play a factor in drawing in the human mates.

**Lavi:** your evil you know that scrlet.

**scrlet (grins):** yeah...I know. Kanda tells me that all the time.

**Kanda (yells): ** well its the truth!

**Allen:** please continue to submit your comments and reviews as we look forward to hearing what you think.

**Lavi (cheers):** I finally get to make an appearance again. Oh and by the way, scrletfyre claims no rights or does not claim to own the -Man series or its characters. But this story is completely her own idea.

Eight - playing with fire

Meanwhile...Ashitaka had finally entered the Dayman providence. Home to his father's friend Lavi Bookman, his wife Lenalee Lee, and their daughter Yuki Bookman. Ever since Ashitaka had first met Yuki, he has had these very strong feelings for the girl that at first it caused his powers to almost go out of control. With both his father's and his weapon's help, he had learned how to fully control his powers. Ashitaka could hardly wait to see Yuki again but he never got the chance to tell Yuki how he felt for her.

***Your incredibly happy today.*** stated a voice in the back of his mind. Ashitaka recognized the voice as it belonged to his weapon, Hinote.

_*Why shouldn't I be? I haven't seen Yuki in ages. Now I get a chance to actually confirm if she is truly my mate.*_ replied Ashitaka.

***Just don't get your hopes up too high. She could already have a boyfriend. You never know with humans.*** stated Hinote.

_*Yuki isn't like that. Besides that my parents said because of the incredible bond that Yuki and I __shared when we were young means that we were __meant__ to be together. It is the same bond that my parents share with each other and that is before my father knew that he was a siren.*_ replied Ashitaka.

***I am not doubting you Ashitaka, I am just trying to be an optimist.*** stated Hinote as Ashitaka shook his head. He was just grateful that the Dayman providence openly excepted the sirens. Maybe it was because of the fact that Lavi and Lenalee were such good friends with his parents. Ashitaka slowly made his way up to the castle.

Lavi and Lenalee watched as their daughter Yuki nervously paced around the thrown room. They had received word through carrier pigeon that Ashitaka was coming. Yuki was a nervous wreck as she hasn't seen Ashitaka in such a long time.

"Yuki sweetheart calm down, you are doing it again." warned her father. Yuki stopped looking at her father as she fully began to notice it as well. The earth shook ever so lightly beneath her feet as the wind picked up all around her. Yuki took a few deep calming breaths as the elements around her calmed down back to normal. Ever since Yuki had meet Ashitaka and the other sirens, she had developed the ability to tap into the power of the elements all around her. Yuki could never understand why she had this power. Her father Lavi Bookman had a power similar to Ashitaka's that he was given by the gods. His special enchanted hammer sat next to the thrown. Yuki often wondered why she didn't have the power of fire like her father.

"I am sorry father. I am just nervous as I haven't seen Ash since we were kids." replied Yuki as she went to sit down by her parents side. Yuki never admitted to anyone not even her parents how she felt towards the siren of fire. Yuki felt a very strong and special bond with Ashitaka. Lavi had noticed all of it as he had told his daughter that she was meant to become Ashitaka's mate. Yuki had always wondered how her dad seemed to know these things that other people didn't. 'It makes sense that dad would know these things since he grew up with Prince Kanda but he didn't know that Prince Kanda was a siren until the Moonlight Siren told them. I guess even back then Prince Kanda had exhibited strange abilities.' Yuki thought to herself. There were a lot of things that didn't make sense to Yuki. She had thought that only sirens could mate with one another. What chance does she, a human have with a siren? It was true that she had strong feelings for Ashitaka but she never once got a chance to tell him. The feelings for him grew over time as they were incredibly strong. Suddenly a young page approached the thrown.

"Your majesties...Prince Ashitaka is here." stated the page as he stepped to one side as Ashitaka entered the room. Yuki's breath was taken away almost instantly. Ashitaka was almost the spitting image of his father Yuu Kanda as his dark maroon red hair was a bit longer than she remembered it as it was still spiked up in many different directions. His blood red eyes stared directly at Yuki as she felt like she was drowning in those intense eyes that almost looked demonic. Yuki began to blush as Ashitaka bowed his head towards the three that sat before him. A light blush crept across his face as Yuki was more attractive that he remembered. Her long straight black hair with flame red highlights fell down to her waist in length as she wore it pinned back with two crystal clips. Her peridot green eyes looked exactly like her father's as they shined with life.

"It is nice to see you after so long. How are you father's doing?" asked Lavi. Ashitaka raised his head smiling at Lavi.

_"They are both doing fine. Father says he misses having you around."_ replied Ashitaka.

"You know that you don't have to feel like you have to speak in our native tongue. We know that humans can tolerate your native language." stated Lenalee.

_"I know but father's said that we should refrain from using our native language that way it doesn't cause too much commotion when we are in the other __providence's.__"_ replied Ashitaka.

"Why is that?" asked Yuki.

"There are a few providence's and people that don't look too fondly at the sirens." replied Lavi.

_"I would like your __permission__ to have Yuki act as my guide for a while."_ stated Ashitaka. Both Lenalee and Lavi looked at their daughter whom was blushing deeply.

"She would be honored Prince Ashitaka." replied Lavi.

Shortly after Yuki and Ashitaka left the castle, Fo appeared before Lavi as if from out of nowhere.

"Fo what in the world are you doing here? You just missed Ashitaka." stated Lavi.

[He's part of the reason why I am here. I came to warn you and to ask you to protect him. It seems that something is going after all of the sirens and their life mates.] stated Fo as Lavi didn't seemed surprised by what Fo had said.

"Fo let me ask you a serious question. These mates, are they human women capable of incredible powers?" asked Lavi as Fo simply nodded her head yes. "I thought as much. The powers that I was given from you by the gods can be passed on can't they?"

[Yes. It seems that your daughter all ready knows about her powers and her connection to the sirens. The powers that were given to you will reawaken in order to protect the sirens.] stated Fo.

"Yes...Yuki was aware of her connection to Ashitaka. I have taught her some control over her power as the power that I had gotten never left as it grew stronger." stated Lavi.

[When you get a chance please talk to those two. Only after Ashitaka tells Yuki how he feels and asks her to become his mate.] stated Fo.

"Not a problem Fo. Don't worry I won't mess this up as I will protect those two with my life." stated Lavi. Fo simply smiled before she flew off as fast as she appeared.

Meanwhile...Yuki was showing Ashitaka around the Dayman providence. Ashitaka was a bit grateful that this providence openly accepted his kind. His webbed hand was clasped around Yuki's hand. Yuki's heart felt like it was going to jump out of her chest.

_"Its quite beautiful here. Its as peaceful as back home." _stated Ashitaka.

"I am glad that you like it here. I missed seeing you." replied Yuki bashfully. Ashitaka pulled Yuki in closer as he lifted her face as their eyes met as both were blushing.

_"I missed you too Yuki. You mean the world to me."_ stated Ashitaka as he bent his face down towards Yuki. Their lips brushed against one another as Ashitaka kissed Yuki passionately.

NEXT CHAPTER...trouble in paradise

**Kanda (snarling):** scrlet...explain why is there trouble brewing?

**scrlet:** oh come on Kanda be a good sport. You know something has to happen to draw those two together.

**Lavi:** I am with Kanda on this one scrlet. I don't like the thought of you causing trouble for my daughter.

**Allen:** aren't you two getting too carried away and drawn into character?

**Kanda and Lavi (shouting. in unison): ** ...no...!

**Allen (sighs):** why me...?

**scrlet (moans):** god only knows Allen. I hope that they snap out of it soon!

**Allen:** we can only hope scrlet.

**scrlet: ** please leave me your comments and reviews and tell me what you think as I appreciate it!


	9. trouble in paradise

The Sirens Call

**Warnings:** this story is rated M for mature as it will have strong language, nudity, violence, and lemon/lime action and sexual content either by boy on boy or girl on boy contact. This story is a sequel to my first story "Moonlight Siren".

**Special keys which some will be used together: **"regular human speech", 'thinking', *telepathy/mental speech*, {aquadic telepathic commands}, (author notes), **bold - weapons talking**, _italic - sirens speech_, CAPS – ATTACKS, [other various speech]

**scrlet:** here we go again another chapter down. (turns to audience) sorry for the long updates guys but the battery to my laptop went dead and won't charge so I have to type this up at home then up load it at the library.

**Allen:** and with the schedule that you have your lucky if you have time to do that alone.

**Kanda:** it sounds like all you have is excuses.

**scrlet (sticks tongue out): **you know your smart mouth can be dealt with.

**Kanda (growls):** I would like to see you try.

**Lavi (gets in between the two):** now guys lets try to have a chapter without fighting all right?

**scrlet (turns away):** I have no problem with that.

**Kanda (snarls under his breath):** damn author can't write any faster. Comes up with lame excuses.

**scrlet (ear twitches): ** what was that Kanda...?

**Kanda (loudly): **I said...** (Lavi and Allen tackle him to keep from talking)**

**Lavi and Allen (whispering): ** shut it Kanda or so help us...we will team up with scrlet.

**Kanda (turns white. nodds head that he understands as they release him):** nothing scrlet... its nothing.

**scrlet:** good then. On with the story...I claim no rights or don't claim own any thing from this series such as it characters and such...

Nine - trouble in paradise

Yuki wrapped her arms tightly around Ashitaka as the two kissed passionately. Their tongues danced in each others mouth. Yuki moaned a bit as their kiss deepened before they separated. Both were blushing a bright shade of pink.

"...wow..." stated Yuki.

_"Yuki Bookman...I love you. I have ever since we were kids. I want you to become my mate."_ stated Ashitaka.

"Ash I love you too. I have always loved you. But I thought that your kind could only mate with other sirens." replied Yuki.

_"It doesn't matter whether they be human or not. Male or female. The only thing that matters is how we feel in our hearts. That's what my father says. Mom agrees with this as do our weapons."_ replied Ashitaka. Yuki was taken away by Ashitaka's words.

"Ash..." Yuki stated as she wrapped her arms around Ashitaka. Tears streamed down her face. She knew that it was a big deal for him to propose the way that he did. She couldn't find the words to say as she loved Ashitaka with her whole entire being.

_"Yuki...are you all right?"_ asked Ashitaka as the girl looked at him with tear struck eyes. She slowly nodded her head yes. Ashitaka pulled Yuki close to him allowing the girl to cry onto his shoulder.

Lavi left the castle looking for his daughter and Ashitaka. His war hammer was strapped across his back. He needed to talk to them both to tell them what Fo had told him.

'Nobody in my territory would dream of harming either Yuki and/or Ashitaka. But, why can't I shake this feeling that something bad is going to happen? Its the same feeling that I usually get whenever Yuu was in trouble. I don't like this.' Lavi thought to himself. There would be hell to pay if somebody had hurt his daughter or harmed Ashitaka in any way. Lavi just hoped that he wasn't too late.

Meanwhile...Yuki finally stopped crying as she proceeded to wipe the tears away from her face.

_"Are you all right Yuki?"_ asked Ashitaka. Yuki slowly pushed away from Ashitaka looking at him as their eyes meet.

"I am fine Ash. I didn't expect you to say those things to me. I didn't think that you could mate with humans let alone women." stated Yuki.

_"A lot of things play a factor with us choosing whom we mate with. Since there isn't much of our kind around, there was a good chance that many of us would mate with those outside of our race. I guess some of these things played a factor when my fathers thought about the future of our race." _replied Ashitaka.

"Well then I would be honored to become your wife and mate." stated Yuki bashfully. Ashitaka pulled Yuki close to him hugging her tightly. He then lifted Yuki's face before he leaned in kissing her deeply and passionately. Unknown to Yuki and Ashitaka was that some of the villagers had seen the two of them together. When they saw clearly Ashitaka's markings, they knew that he was a siren. Mixed feelings ran through them as some of them appreciated what the sirens had done to protect the world while others, hated them for no paticular reason. They had all gathered together once they had heard that Prince Ashitaka was in the providence. They figured that the only way to take care of the sirens was to kill them. They made plans to attack Ashitaka while he was in the providence. Some of them knew about King Kanda's weakness to mer flesh and scales. They planned to attack using the same things against the siren. Once the plan was set the towns people made their move.

***Ashitaka...don't look now but we have trouble.*** stated Hinote. Ashitaka looked up to see what his weapon was talking about. He could see a group of town people heading towards them as anger was stretched across their faces as they were armed with weapons. Even from a far distance Ashitaka could smell that mermaid's blood coated their weapons making him sick to the stomach as his breathing became erratic. Ashitaka fought against the sick feeling trying hard to protect Yuki from harm.

_"Yuki...run...get out of here!"_ Ashitaka yelled at the girl as his body painfully reverted back to mer form when the villagers came closer. Yuki stepped before Ashitaka ready to protect the siren.

"Why are you guys attacking? What has he done to you?" asked Yuki in anger.

"Nothing yet but it does not mean that they won't." replied a villager in a cold and distant voice.

"I can't let you harm him!" shouted out Yuki. The villagers moved to attack both Yuki and Ashitaka.

"FIRE WAVE!" yelled out a familiar voice. Flames suddenly danced around both Yuki and Ashitaka protecting them from the villagers. "Stop it all of you! You should all be ashamed of yourselves. There is one strict rule that I have, no harm shall come to the sirens while they are here in my kingdom. Now leave!" snapped Lavi as he held onto his war hammer ready to strike again. The villagers knew that they stood not a chance against Lavi as they slowly dispersed. The flames died down as Lavi restrapped his war hammer before he went to pick up Ashitaka. "We have to get him to water." stated Lavi. Yuki just nodded her head as she followed her father concerned for Ashitaka's well being.

NEXT CHAPTER...the humans recent change

**Lavi (shouts): ** yes...I save the day.

**Allen:** calling it a little close aren't we scrlet.

**scrlet: ** oh come on you know full well that I wouldn't let anything bad happen to them.

**Kanda:** still I don't like this. The humans are acting strange.

**Allen:** too true. I wonder if it has something to do with what our weapons warned us about.

**scrlet (hums):** I am not saying...

**Lavi:** but still this troubles me. Who is the ones that figure out that something has changed the way that the people have been acting?

**scrlet:** I guess you have to wait for the next chapter to find out.

**Allen (begs with puppy dog eyes):** so in the meantime please for the love of god leave us your comments and reviews!


	10. humans recent change

The Sirens Call

**Warnings:** this story is rated M for mature as it will have strong language, nudity, violence, and lemon/lime action and sexual content either by boy on boy or girl on boy contact. This story is a sequel to my first story "Moonlight Siren".

**Special keys which some will be used together: **"regular human speech", 'thinking', *telepathy/mental speech*, {aquadic telepathic commands}, (author notes), **bold - weapons talking**, _italic - sirens speech_, CAPS – ATTACKS, [other various speech]

**Lavi (cheers):** yeah...I entered and saved the day!

**scrlet:** now Lavi don't let it go to your head.

**Kanda (sighs):** too late. He's is in seventh heaven about now.

**Allen:** oh come on Kanda...let Lavi have his moment. Hey scrlet...what took you so long to write these chapters? 

**scrlet:** sorry...was sick for a while and had this chapter done a head of time and started working on the next one. I am having a harder time writing this sequel compaired to others.

**Kanda:** then why did you do this sequel? 

**scrlet:** it is because all of yours and Allen's fans asked for it. I decided to give it a shot even though I don't normally do sequels.

**Kanda and Allen (in unison):** oh...

**Lavi: ** hey at least give her some credit to getting us to chapter ten!

**Kanda (snarls): ** I wasn't sounding ungrateful you damn usagi!

**scrlet (sighs): ** no boys no fighting!

**Allen:** scrletfyre claim no rights or don't claim own any thing from this series such as it characters and such...

Ten - the humans recent change

Meanwhile... Ryou the first born of the sirens was entering the capital city as he was asked to speak with the Emperor at the request of his fathers. Lately there has been a drastic change in some of the humans attitude towards the sirens has changed. Ryou was to ask the Emperor if he has noticed the same things happening in the capital. Ryou could also feel the wind's pull to the capital city as he felt that it was a good place to hopefully find his mate.

***Do you really think we will be able to find your mate in such a big and busy city?* **asked the voice of his weapon, Kaze.

_*To tell you the truth Kaze, I felt something the last time that we were there. I believe that my future mate will be there.*_ replied Ryou.

***For our sake, I hope so Ryou. I don't frankly like this feeling as it feels that something is ****directing the humans to attack us. Its the same premonition from the time when your fathers told you to find your mates.*** stated Kaze. Ryou said nothing as he understood what his weapon was saying as he didn't reply to what his weapon said.

Elsewhere... A young woman sat in the library with a large stack of books sitting in front of her.

"Excuse me Professor Cloud Nyne?" asked an attendant causing the woman to look up. The woman pushed back her long straight golden blond hair revealing her violet purple eyes as her bangs covered part of her face.

"Yes?" answered Cloud.

"Sorry to disturb you Professor Nyne but the library will be closing shortly." Cloud let out a long sign as she looked at the time. She didn't realize that it was so late.

"At least let me help you put these books away." replied Cloud as she gathered up her notes.

"I appreciate that Professor." replied the attendant. Both Cloud and the attendant worked quickly putting all of the books away. Ever since Cloud Nyne could remember she has been obsessed with knowledge. She could remember everything that she has ever read or heard. Her IQ was above that of a normal human being. Even though Cloud Nyne may look relatively young in age, she had graduated college and held many doctorates in many different fields. Lately Cloud has become obsessed with learning about the sirens and mermaids. Cloud has noticed lately that there has been a recent change in the humans as they begun to rapidly hate the sirens. Mermaids were all killed to become weapons to use against the sirens. It seemed that something was moving and effecting the humans causing them to behave this way. It seemed that whomever was behind this wanted the sirens out of the way.

'I don't like this as it doesn't feel right. Something is going on as I can feel it.' Cloud thought to herself as she left the library heading to the castle where the Emperor lived.

Meanwhile... Ryou was approaching the castle of the capital where the Emperor lived. The Emperor commanded and controlled all of the providence's which included the ones that both Lavi and Kanda ruled over. Once Ryou had entered the capital, he was greated by armed escorts which was there to guide Ryou safely.

_"There is no need for you to go all out and protect me."_ stated Ryou modestly as he knew that he could defend himself using the wind and Kaze.

"Sorry Prince Ryou but its the Emperor's orders." replied the guard. Ryou brushed back his wavy above the neck length cotton white hair as part of it covered his large stormy gray eyes. Ryou let out a soft sigh as he had no choice but to take the guard. Ryou could feel Kaze lightly pulsing on his arm as they drew closer to the castle which caused Ryou to raise a questioning look.

_*Kaze...what is it?*_ asked Ryou.

***Don't know something feels strange around here but vaguely familiar.*** replied Kaze as Ryou could feel it as well.

Within the castle, Ryou approached the Emperor's thrown kneeling down and bowing his head in respect. The Emperor was a rather slender man with black hair as he had a white streak in his bangs as his jet black eyes were smiling.

"Please rise Ryou. There is no need for the formalities." stated the Emperor, Alistar Kory the third. Ryou rose to his feet smiling.

_"Its nice to see you again Alistar. I assume that you know the reason to why I am here."_ stated Ryou. The Kory family line has been friends to Kanda before he learned the truth about what he was. Even though Alistar was the third one in his family line to take over as Emperor, he has still remained close friends with Kanda and all of the new sirens. Alistar brushed back his hair letting out a soft sigh.

"Of course I do Ryou. I have had one of my own people doing research on it. I may not fully understand what is going on here but you know that I always have your backs." replied Kory.

_"And of course we are always grateful for that. But we can feel something evil is on the rise as it has been effecting humans. Now suddenly the humans hate our very existence."_ stated Ryou bluntly.

"We have noticed it as before your visit here, some of my own people began to protest having the siren here. This is why I have arranged for this escort." replied Kory as he snapped his fingers to have four guards approach Ryou. One of them Ryou knew as he looked shocked to see him here.

_"Daisya Berry?"_ asked the young siren as the man looked older than he remembered but the one thing he could never forget was Daisya's weapon.

"Its nice to see you again my prince. Since I have worked with your fathers in the past and had seen what the sirens are capable of, I have been asked to be on this guard duty." replied Daisya.

"There is for someone else I want you to meet Ryou as she is one of my most promising professors. She has been doing a lot of research into your kind and the mermaids." stated Kory as he clapped his hands together as a young woman entered the room taking Ryou's breath away as he could feel Kaze pulsing even harder on his arm.

As Cloud Nyne entered the thrown room, she saw the siren for the first time in her life. He was breath taking. His soft wavy snow white hair fell down to above his neck in length, he had large stormy gray eyes, slightly pointed Caucasian ears, webbed hands as one of them was black in color, three long what looked to be gills could be seen.

"Prince Ryou may I introduce Professor Cloud Nyne. She may be young but her knowledge about things is unmatched." stated Kory. Cloud watched as Ryou grabbed a hold of his left black arm bowing his head to Cloud. Cloud bowed her head in return questioning what was wrong with his arm.

"It is nice to meet you Prince Ryou. I look forward to working with you to broaden our knowledge on the sirens."

_"Please just call me Ryou...Cloud. I know that there is much humans do not know of my kind. Kory...I wish to rest for a bit. Is there a small pool or pond that I can rest in?"_ asked Ryou.

"Of course Ryou. Daisya if you can please escort the prince to where he can rest." stated Kory as Daisya nodded his head.

"If you allow me to, I would like to accompany you as I wish to see your true form." stated Cloud. Ryou blushed bashfully.

_"You may come but you must wait outside as Daisya will allow you to come in once I am done." _replied Ryou as Daisya lead the way.

***Ryou...be careful. I am picking up strange vibes from this woman. It maybe possible that she is your potential mate.*** stated Kaze.

_*I know Kaze. I felt it too when I first laid eyes on her.*_ replied Ryou

Next chapter...attack on the empire

**Kanda:** wait a minute here...Kory is the emperor! I didn't see that one coming.

**scrlet:** since his name sounded the most regal he made the most logical choice.

**Allen:** I don't like the sounds of the next chapter.

**Lavi:** I don't think you are supposed to Allen. But I guess it plays an important part to what is going to happen.

**scrlet:** of course it does Lavi. I want to thank everyone whom has faved and reviewed this story so far. I will get the next chapter up as quickly as possible.

**Kanda:** you better scrlet or so help me...** (reaches for Mugen)**

**Allen: **bakada if you dare...I will never speak to you again **(grabs a hold of scrlet)**

**Kanda: ** but Allen...

**Lavi:** face it Kanda...your out ruled here.

**scrlet (blushing): ** please leave me your comments and reviews!


	11. attack on the empire

The Sirens Call

**Warnings:** this story is rated M for mature as it will have strong language, nudity, violence, and lemon/lime action and sexual content either by boy on boy or girl on boy contact. This story is a sequel to my first story "Moonlight Siren".

**Special keys which some will be used together: **"regular human speech", 'thinking', *telepathy/mental speech*, {aquadic telepathic commands}, (author notes), **bold - weapons talking**, _italic - sirens speech_, CAPS – ATTACKS, [other various speech]

**Allen:** wow scrlet you got to this chapter pretty quick.

**scrlet:** that's because I had half written it back when I had completed chapter ten as all I had to do is complete it.

**Kanda (grumpily): ** still you have a long way to go.

**scrlet: ** yes I know Kanda.

**Lavi: ** I hope that everyone makes it safely through this chapter.

**scrlet: ** don't worry Lavi, I am pretty sure that I wrote this best fitting the way that I picture Ryou in my mind.

**Allen: ** scrletfyre claim no rights or don't claim own any thing from this series such as it characters and such...

**scrlet:** thanks pokerpair for the well wishes as I hope that you continue reading on!

Eleven - attack on the empire

Daisya Berry lead Cloud Nyne and Ryou to a small in ground pond which was filled with several Koi fish that was with inside an indoor botantical garden in the adjacent green house. Cloud was to wait at the pavilion until Daisya came to get her. Ryou stripped off all of his clothing as he folded them into a small pile as he slipped into the water. His long slender Caucasian legs transformed into a light grey fish tail. Once the transformation was finished Daisya went to get Cloud. When Cloud approached the Koi pond seeing Ryou in his true form, she was almost drooling. He looked more breath taking, almost mystical. A small amount of blood dripped from Cloud's nose.  
>"Are you all right?" asked Daisya.<p>

"I am fine. I will come back later on that way we can talk." stated Cloud as she took out a face cloth wiping her nose as she left quickly. Ryou looked at Daisya in confusion as the guard just shrugged his shoulders. Suddenly a small golden fairy came flying in.

[Finally I have found you both. You are a hard man to track Daisya Barry.] stated Timcampy.

"But why would a fairy be looking for me? Who are you any way?" asked Daisya.

[I always forget to do that. My name is Timcampy. Fo asked me to come and find you.] stated Timcampy. Timcampy could see Daisya's modified weapon hanging off of his side. Daisya's weapon consisted of two balls attacked to a long chain-like whip. One at each end of the chain. This raised a questioning look from Daisya. Timcampy flew landing on a lillypad as Ryou remained perfectly still in the pond allowing Timcampy to speak. [The gods have sensed something dark and evil is on the move as it threatens the sirens and their mates. We have been asked by the gods to go and ask those who were given power the last time to help Kanda rescue Allen to help protect the young sirens and their mates.] replied Timcampy.

_"Speaking of our potential mates...Timcampy are they human women?"_ asked Ryou. Timcampy turned his head nodding it yes.

[These woman may also possess an unusual and unique ability that they may not be aware of.] replied Timcampy. Ryou and Daisya said nothing as Daisya lightly touched his weapon.

"Well that would explain why they have been active lately. Don't worry, you have my word that I will protect Ryou with my life." replied Daisya. Timcampy just nodded his head as he opened up his wings leaping into the air.

[I am certain that I will see you again soo but for now my original mission has been completed. Good luck young siren.] stated Timcampy before he flew off.

The following day Cloud came back armed with a note book and a whole bunch of questions to ask the siren. Daisya was on full alert especially with what not only Timcampy had told him but what Emperor Alistar Kory had said. Ryou was also to figure out if Cloud could be his future mate. There were small tell tale signs but nothing definatent. Ryou admitted that there was something about Cloud Nyne that drew him to her as even Kaze could sense it.

"So Ryou, is it true that your kind can only mate with males?" asked Cloud distrubing Ryou's train of thought.

_"In the past I was told that is how it was done but now...it seems that things have changed. According to my father it shouldn't matter whether they be human or not, male or female. The only thing that matters is what we feel in our hearts. Granted the six of us are all brothers and related by blood. I have heard how humans feel about sexual feelings and relations to that of your own sibilings but because we are only half human, some laws pay no rule to us."_ replied Ryou. Cloud listened to what Ryou was saying as she took down notes.

"So your body is specially suited to have children if you mate with a man?" Cloud asked.

_"Yes my mother, the Moonlight Siren, Allen birthed us after being implanted by my father's Yuu Kanda's seed. It is almost the same way that a human female concieves her young. Once a month they come upon a cycle making them fertale. Once they become pregnant, we can carry our young for at least five months before we have to return to the ocean to birth our young. After we return back to the water we lay as many as a dozen eggs. It is up to nature to say how many of those egss survive. As we birth the young like fish for the remainder of the time."_ stated Ryou. _"Enough talk about you."_ Cloud began to blush a bright shade of pink.

"What about me? I am single, hold many doctorates in a number of different fields." replied Cloud. Ryou could hear Kaze laughing in the back of his mind. Ryou shook his head which raised a questioning look from Cloud.

_"Obiviously you don't spend a lot of time socializing or with your own kind, do you?" _Cloud simply shook her head no. _"Why...?"_ asked Ryou in confusion. He couldn't understand why Cloud shut herself away from others of her own kind. Cloud let out a long sigh not sure where to begin.

"Its because people have a hard time understanding and getting to know the real me. I know so much about a lot of things but people are harder to fully understand compaired to logic." explianed Cloud. Finally Ryou understood a bit better. Humans thought that since Cloud was so smart, they thought of her to be snobbish and better than anyone else.

_"Cloud...I would like to get to know you better as I am rather attracted to you."_ Ryou stated bashfully as Cloud blushed a bright shade of pink.

Just as things were beginning to look good for Ryou and Cloud, that's when the impossible happened. Humans began attacking the castle. They were in rage with over the siren being in their providence.

"Find the siren. Kill the siren and any who stand in our way!" yelled out a random villager.

"What's the meaning of this? What has all gotten into you?" asked Kory angerily as his guards moved in to protect the Emperor.

"Keep out of this. This is for the best for everyone. The siren must die!" shouted out another villager. Suddenly a large gust of wind blew the villagers back as Ryou stood next to Kory as his left arm looked different. His arm was completely black as it looked like a claw ith razor blade for fingers (crowned clown 2nd form).

_"That's enough. I won't stand by and watch you hurt innocent people just to get to me. Wake up and realize that you are being used!"_ stated Ryou as he commanded the wind to keep the smell of the mermaid scales and blood from him.

"We won't listen to the likes of you!" stated a random villager. That's when Cloud stepped before Ryou.

"Listen to me all of you...an evil force is forcing you to act like this. The sirens are not our enemies or have you all forgotten what they have done for us in the past. Since then all the sirens have done is protect us. If this is how we behave towards them...we might as well let evil win." shouted out Cloud. Cloud's words seemed to touch them forcing them to drop their weapons. Ryou controlled the winds to pick up the weapons and to throw them out to sea. There was no doubt in Ryou's mind that Cloud was indeed his intended mate as he could sense the woman's power first hand.

NEXT CHAPTER...reunion

**Kanda:** how come Ryou didn't have a harder time with the smell of mermaid scales and blood like the others?

**scrlet:** its because of his power to control the winds. I figured that wind could move at his will and obey his commands keeping the scent from reaching him.

**Allen: ** its makes sense to me.

**Lavi:** I wonder who is having the reunion? 

**scrlet: ** is it obvious if you think about it Lavi? Who is all left out of the young sirens to find or reunite with their mates? 

**Lavi (snaps his fingers): ** oh its... **(scrlet covers his mouth)**

**scrlet (whispering): ** don't give it away you dolt!

**Kanda (laughing):** serves you right Lavi trying to give away too much information.

**Allen: ** any way keep those reviews coming and telling us what you think!


	12. reunion

The Sirens Call

**Warnings:** this story is rated M for mature as it will have strong language, nudity, violence, and lemon/lime action and sexual content either by boy on boy or girl on boy contact. This story is a sequel to my first story "Moonlight Siren".

**Special keys which some will be used together: **"regular human speech", 'thinking', *telepathy/mental speech*, {aquadic telepathic commands}, (author notes), **bold - weapons talking**, _italic - sirens speech_, CAPS – ATTACKS, [other various speech]

**Allen:** wow scrlet...your on a role another chapter so quickly.

**scrlet (blushes): ** oh Allen stop flattering me. It was because this chapter was realitively easy to write as I was a bit borded at work.

**Kanda: ** I have to admit that I am impressed scrlet.

**scrlet (turns red):** oh god Kanda is saying good things to me...I have to be dreaming.** (Lavi hits scrlet. yells) **what was that for?

**Lavi: ** sorry impulse!

**Allen and Kanda (in unision): **Lavi that was just rude!

**Lavi:** what...!

**scrlet: ** you ruined a perfectly good moment too!

**Lavi: ** I said I was sorry.

**Allen (sighs): ** Lavi sometimes you can be so dim...scrletfyre claim no rights or don't claim own any thing from this series such as it characters and such...

Twelve - reunion

Meanwhile...Hayate was on his way to see Sakura Utsugi. His mind drifted to the very first time he had laid eyes on the girl. It was back to when he was still living in the waters with his parents. Hayate was out swimming by himself when he felt something enter the water. Looking up he could see some rubble along with a small figure and blood. Fearing the worst, Hayate flicked his fins to get a closer look. When he got close enough he could see a young girl close to his own age drowning as the blood was coming from her side. Hayate reacted quickly using his powers over the water to stop the girl forming a protctive bubble around her. Once he had the girl sacure in his arms he swam her back to the surface. Hayate brought the girl as close to the shor as possible as he had yet to master how to take on human form. He used his power to will the water from out of her lungs causing her to cough as he then tended to her gastly wound at her side. By the time he had finished healing the girl he could hear voices heading in his direction. Hayate dived back into the ocean waters never knowing if the girl was all right.

It was several years later before he was reunited with Sakura as he was several years older. Hayate could feel and sense someone watching him from the shore. He was playing in the ocean water with his brothers and Yuki Bookman. Hayate could feel like the pressence was very familiar to him. Diving underwater he disappeared to find a sacluded place to change form as he didn't bother with clothing. He walked up behind Sakura surprising the girl as he promised not to hurt her if she promised not to scream and to turn around. He had learned when his father approached that the girl lived close by and that it was Sakura that he had saved so long ago from drowning. Hayate worked with Sakura to help her conqure her fear of water because of her near drowning incident. Ever since that day his weapon, his other half Mizu awoke.

Now years later Hayate was on his way to find Sakura to tell her how he felt for her. Sakura was destined to be his mate. He had still strong feelings for the girll. A part of Hayate hoped that she still lived in the same place where he had often walked her home when she came to join the young sirens when they played in the water.

"Prince Hayate...wait up one second!" called out a familiar voice. Hayate stopped his horse to see General Cross Marian approaching on horseback which raised a questioning look to the young siren.

_"General...?"_ asked Hayate as the man approached.

"Your fathers sent me to accompany you. There was more told to them after you all had left. According to Fo, the humans that you are destined to mate with are humans born with special powers. But they maybe unaware of that power." replied Cross. This caused Hayate to look at the general in shock.

_"If it as you say General Cross, then this raises things to a new level. Lets hope that we can find Sakura."_ replied Hayate as he urged his horse to move.

Sakura was outside tending to the garden as she listened to the sound of the waves crashing close by. She still lived where she had grown up as a little girl as she now looked after her younger brothers and sisters after her parents death. Working in the garden she felt a close relationship with the plants that grew. She discovered this ability shortly after she met the siren of water, the young Prince Hayate. She had fallen deeply in love with the young siren when she had discovered that it was thanks to him that she was still alive as she nearly downed as a little kid. Ever since then she has loved the ocean. She could fell the plants telling her that somebody was heading her way as the cherry blossoms began to fall from the trees. Sakura rose to her feet as two men approached her small house. One she recognized almost instantly no matter how much time passed. Hayate was just as she remembered him. His long deep indigo blue hair was tied back into a low ponytail showing his pointed Caucasian ears and the three gill marks on the side of his neck. His sky blue eyes shined brightly full of life as his left black hand gripped the horses reigns. Sakura turned a bright shade of pink as Hayate lept down from his horse walking over to Sakura.

_"It has been a long time Sakura."_ he stated as the young woman came running up towards him wrapping her arms around the siren. Tears were in her aqua green eyes. Sakura could feel Hayate brushing her dark magenta hair which hung loosely on her shounders. Her long golden blond bangs hanged loosely in front of her face.

"I always knew that I would see you again." she cried into Hayate's shoulders. General Cross still sat on his horse unmoving as Hayate allowed the woman to cry.

After a while Sakura finally stopped crying as Hayate lifted her face to meet his as he leaned in kissing her fully on the lips. Sakura's eyes went wide at first before she began to relax into Hayate's deep kisses. She felt likle she was drowning again in the siren's kisses. After a few minutes they broke apart as Sakura was blushing a bright shade of pink as she watched Hayate getting down onto one knee.

_"Sakura Utsugi...you mean the world to me as I have loved you for a very long time. I want for you to become my mate."_ stated Hayate. Sakura felt as if her breath had left her. She couldn't believe the words that she was hearing from Hayate.

"I love you to Hayate. I have loved you ever since I first meet you. But I thought..." Sakura stated as Hayate placed a single finger on her lips.

_"Doesn't matter. We can mate with whomever we hold dear in our hearts. They could be human, male or female. We hold no duristiction for whom we love."_ stated Hayate. This cause Sakura to hug the siren tightly.

"Of course I will become your mate!" she cheered. Hayate could feel Mizu pulsing lightly on his arm.

***Hayate...she indeed has a power as I believe that she is somewhat conscious of it. I suggest that you tell her about what is going on.*** stated Mizu.

_*If that is what your suggestion Mizu then I will tell her. We should head back to castle quickly as I feel that something has happened to the others.*_ replied Hayate.

***I feel that you may be right.*** stated Mizu.

NEXT CHAPTER...revolations

**Allen:** wow scrlet...that was so sweet.

**scrlet:** I know, I feel that I have out done myself with this chapter.

**Kanda: ** but are you cryptic much?

**scrlet: ** not at all Kanda. I thought that I would have the sirens, all of the sirens be able to sense that something had happened to the others which sets the scene for the next chapter.

**Lavi:** revolations...I guess** (stops short)** sorry...not going to give it away!

**Kanda (griping Mugen): **you better usagi!

**Allen:** any way I like to see what your readers think of this chapter.

**scrlet: **that is a good one Allen...so please leave me your comments and reviews telling me what you think!


	13. revolations

The Sirens Call

**Warnings:** this story is rated M for mature as it will have strong language, nudity, violence, and lemon/lime action and sexual content either by boy on boy or girl on boy contact. This story is a sequel to my first story "Moonlight Siren".

**Special keys which some will be used together: **"regular human speech", 'thinking', *telepathy/mental speech*, {aquadic telepathic commands}, (author notes), **bold - weapons talking**, _italic - sirens speech_, CAPS – ATTACKS, [other various speech]

**Allen: **wow chapter thirteen...how far are we going scrlet?

**scrlet:** don't know Allen. I guess that I will continue to write until I come to an end. Who can tell when that is.

**Kanda: ** hey scrlet PokerPair wants to know what has happened with the twins and Miranda along with Izark during all of this time?

**sclret: ** well PokerPair wait no longer as you will find out in this chapter.

**Lavi:** hey scrlet...I was wondering when you were coming up with descriptions for the new characters that you had created for this story, I know that you had used names from other anime/manga series but what about images?

**scrlet:** that is a good question Lavi. Some of the characters I didn't have a base image to work from as they just came to me. But others I had used some different series from either manga/anime to create them.

**Allen:** this sounds interesting. Can you tell us whom and were?

**scrlet:** sure...first working with Ryou. Ryou's looks are based from the character "Irktule" from the "From Far Away" manga series. Ashitaka's looks are somewhat based from the character "Ichigo Kurosaki" from the "Bleach" series. Shinji's looks are somewhat based from the character "Sirius" from the "Aquarion" series. theKenji's looks are somewhat based from the character "Byakuya Kuchiki" from the "Bleach" series. Hayate's looks are based from the character "Hayate" from the "Pretear" series. And finally Izark's looks are based from the character "Izark" from the "From Far Away" manga series.

**Lavi:** now what about the girls?

**scrlet: ** you are far too curious Lavi but all right, let's begin with Yuki. Yuki's looks are based from a cross of "Yuki Cross" from the "Vampire Knight" series and "Lenalee Lee" from the "D. Gray-man" series. And for Sakura's looks are based from a cross of "Yugi Moto" from the "Yu-Gi-Oh" series and "Sakura Haruno" from the "Naruto" series.

**Kanda (shocked):** wait a minute you based one of the characters off of a guys looks?

**scrlet:** hey nobody is perfect Kanda. Besides I like Yugi's soft innocent looks as they fit even if he was a guy.

**Lavi (shutters):** now that is a scary thought.

**Allen:** well you wanted to know Lavi. I guess you got more than you bargin for.

**scrlet (sighs):** anyway...I claim no rights or don't claim own any thing from this series such as it characters and such...

Thirteen - revelations

Meanwhile back in the Greffon Providence ruled by Prince Yuu Kanda, Kanda awaited with his mate Allen along with the twins Shinji and Kenji for the other sirens to return. General Froi Tiedoll acted as the twins body guard until the twins could fully awaken their weapons true form. Both Shinji and Kenji were the only ones who had mated out of the sirens besides their fathers Allen and Kanda. Kanda and Allen didn't tell the twins what it takes to fully awaken the true form of their weapons. Thw two older sirens knew that the weapons would awaken when they felt the need to, no sooner. While they were waiting, the four sirens could sense that something was wrong. This caused Shinji and Kenji to worry.

_"Don't worry you two. I am certain that they are fine. All we can do right now is hope that they are safe and that they have found their mates."_ stated Kanda.

_"Your father is right. This is something that we will all over come. We have to just wait until they return."_ added Allen.

_"If you say so." _replied the twins in unison. The twins could tell that their fathers were worried as well. But for the sake of the providence and duty, they couldn't rush off to help their sons. This was something that they had to do on their own. This was something that they had to do on their own. The twins fully knew what was happening thanks to Fo coming and alerting Kanda and Allen on the problem. But what of the others? Allen gripped Kanda's free hand squeezing it tightly.

_{Please Lord Poseidon and Lord Neptune. Keep my sons safe!}_ Allen prayed.

Meanwhile in the Amoresin Providence, Miranda Lotto and Suman Dark waited among the shore line for Izark to return. The siren of earth had been deep underwater for what seemed like a couple of minutes. Suman advised Miranda to make sure that she had gotten all of the powder off of her.

"Why is that?" asked Miranda as she shivered as she was soaking wet while Suman was building a fire. Her hair fell out of its bun hanging in loose waves around her face.

"That powder isn't powder but ground up mermaid scales. Mermaid scales, flesh, and blood majorly weaken all of the sirens and causes them to reveal their true form as you have all ready witnessed first hand." replied Suman. Miranda said nothing as she slipped back into the cold water. Meanwhile deep down within the ocean water, Izark was finally coming around as he could hear the voice of his weapon Tsuchi calling out to him.

***Izark...Izark...can you hear me?***

_*Tsuchi...?*_ Izark asked in question.

***Thank goodness I was finally able to reach you. You had me worried.*** replied Tsuchi.

_*I am fine Tsuchi. I am sorry that I worried you. Speaking of worry...Suman and Miranda must be worried as well.*_ stated Izark as he removed his torn pants allowing his tail to freely move. Izark got out of his clothing as they constricted his movement since he was in mer form. Once free, Izark swam up for the surface. _'I hope that those two are all right. All I can think is of is Timcampy's warning. Something is after us, the sirens who control the elements. I don't have to worry so much about Suman but if what Timcampy says is true then Miranda could be in danger as well. Even though I have just met her, I feel like I have known her all of my life.'_ Izark thought to himself as he swam.

_{Then there is no doubt. The human Miranda Lotto is your life mate. Her power is jinxes as she has __the ability to control luck and alter fate.}_ stated a voice. This caused Izark to stop suddenly as he didn't recognize the voice.

_{Who...are you...?}_ he called out. The voice seemed to laugh. There was two distinct voices as Izark felt like he knew them but he didn't.

_{Surely Allen did tell you about us.}_ replied the other voice. When the voices mentioned his mother's name, Izark knew whom was calling out to him.

_{You are the gods of the ocean and sea. Neptune and Poseidon.} _answered Izark.

_{Correct young Izark. You must tread carefully as the evil force is growing far stronger. Soon our voices won't reach you any more. We suggest that you tell the human everything before its too late.}_ replied the gods.

_{I will heed your advice. Thank you.}_ replied Izark as she continued up to the surface.

Elsewhere in the Dayman Providence, Lavi Bookman and his daughter Yuki sat by a small lake as they awaited for the siren of fire, Ashitaka to come back around. Yuki looked at the mer with worry in her eyes.

"He will be all right. If Ashitaka is anything like Kanda, he will fight through this no matter what." Lavi stated as he pulled his daughter close wrapping his arm around his daughter's shoulder.

"I know that dad. I am just a bit worried that's all. Oh...Ash asked me to become his mate and I accepted." stated Yuki.

"I figured as much. You two were close as kids that I knew that you loved him." stated Lavi. This caused Yuki to look at her father in shock.

"You knew all of this time?"  
>"Yuki...I was young once and in love. I didn't have the approval to marry your mother because of my station. But we made people realize how much we were in love and how deeply we cared for each other. I knew Lenalee back when I was a young child a bit older than you where when you first met Ashitaka." stated Lavi.<p>

"So you approve of me being with Ash?" asked Yuki. Lavi hugged his daughter closer placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Of course I do Yuki. I am certain that your mother would approve as well. Did you ever think part of the reason why you have your powers is because of him?"

"I thought it was because of you and the gods giving you the power help Kanda rescue Allen." stated Yuki.

"Yes that's one part of the reason. The other is yours and Ashitaka's love for each other." replied Lavi. Yuki looked at her father as it seemed that he knew something.

"Dad...what do you know?" asked Yuki.

"Sorry Yuki, I don't think its my place to tell you. But, I guess that I have to considering what happened." sighed Lavi.

Meanwhile within Capital City, Ryou caused his weapon Kaze to revert back into its normal form. Ryou looked almost worn out as Cloud caught the young siren in her arms.

_"Cloud...?"_ Ryou asked weakly.

"Its all right Ryou, I have you. That was amazing! I had no clue that was your power." stated Cloud. Daisya came over taking Ryou from Cloud as he picked up the siren into his arms.

"We need to get him to the Koi pond as he is visibly exhausted from using his powers. He might not be able to maintain his human form for long." stated Daisya as Ryou wrapped his arms around the guard.

"Please look after him Cloud. He may be the only hope for this world." commanded Kory.

"As you command Emperor. I shall not leave his side until he is better." replied Cloud as she and Daisya left Kory to bring Ryou to the Koi pond.

_*Kaze...?*_

***Sorry Ryou. I didn't plan for us to be this weak. I think that some of the smell had gotten to us.*** replied Kaze.

_*Its all right Kaze, at least nobody got hurt. But I still need to tell Cloud about her involvement in all of this.*_ stated Ryou.

***Right now we are far too weak. Give me a while to recoup our strength.***

_*I understand that Kaze but I know that you felt it too. That woman's power. We are connected her and I. I could feel it.*_ stated Ryou. Ryou could feel his clothing being ripped from his body as he was placed gently into the water. He could feel his breathing switch instantly to his gills as he tried not to shutter in pain when he transfromed back into mer form.

_{Then there is no doubt that the human Cloud Nyne is your life mate. Her power is her sharp intelligent mind and her voice which cuts through the hearts and minds of those around her.}_ stated voices.

_{Lord Neptune and Lord Poseidon?}_ asked Ryou in question.

_{Ah so one of the young new sirens have heard of us. You must tread very carefully Ryou. The evil force is growing far stronger as very soon our voices won't reach you any more. You must tell the human everything before its too late.}_ stated the gods.

_{I will that is a promise.}_ replied Ryou as he allowed the water to fill his lungs as he fell into a peaceful sleep.

Meanwhile back in Greffon Providence, Sakura Utsugi sat in front of Hayate, the siren of water as General Cross Marian rode besides them. Hayate was gently telling his mate Sakura what was happening and how she fit into all of this.

"It sounds impossible to believe Hayate. How can an ordinary human like me possess power? How can you be certain?" asked Sakura. Hayate said nothing as he placed his black left hand on her hands closing his eyes allowing his magic to surface. Hayate could feel Mizu pulsing as he could feel something foreign to him. It was as if he could feel and sense every plant around them. Hayate could feel energy flowing through Sakura that she was not fully conscious off. Hayate removed his hand and he opened his eyes.

_"I can sense it. Your not fully conscious of it but I could feel your power. Its far different from my own. This is possibly one of the reasons why you are my mate."_ replied Hayate.

"What do you mean?"

"Think about it Miss Utsugi. The sirens are magical creatures created by the gods to protect the elements and this world. It would only make sense that those they mate with to have some kind of magical ability similar to theirs." stated Cross. Sakura let out a soft moan for a reply.

"But why tell me all of this Hayate?"

_"Its because Mizu suggested that I tell you. It believes that you are somewhat conscious of your power. As my mate whatever is coming after us will come after you as well. I don't wish for anything to happen to you as I care for you deeply."_ replied Hayate.

"Mizu?" questioned Sakura as Hayate held out his left black hand.

_"Its the name of my weapon, the other half of me, my black hand."_ replied Hayate. Sakura sighed a bit still confused by what was Hayate talking about. Once again Hayate placed his left hand on Sakura's hand. Sakura could feel the hand pulsing like a heart beat. She could feel like someone was calling out to her in her mind. It almost sounded like the water was calling out her name, whispering it gently. Sakura closed her eyes listening to the sound.

***Sakura Utsugi, it is nice to finally meet you. I am Mizu, the weapon, the other half of Hayate.*** stated a voice deep within her mind. This caused Sakura to open her eyes suddenly looking at Hayate in shock as the siren laughed lightly.

_"Don't worry...I will explain everything!"_ stated Hayate.

NEXT CHAPTER...the evil force

**Lavi (crying): **wow scrlet...that was such a touching moment that I shared with my daughter.

**scrlet (hands Lavi a tissue): ** I wasn't planing to have all the sirens in one chapter but it made sense for me to tell my readers what was going on since everything was happening all at the same time.

**Allen:** it is nice to see that everyone is safe.

**Kanda: ** I agree...so this evil force? Any ideas on what it is going to be?

**scrlet (shruggs shoulders):** not really. I would like my readers thoughts on that one as I have some idea but I want to see what they think.

**Lavi (blows his nose): **so we suggest that you give us your comments and reviews as quickly as possible.

**Kanda (yells):** Lavi that's just gross. You could have waited to do that!

**Allen & scrlet (laughing. in unison):** come on Kanda...that is typical of Lavi.

**Lavi: ** what...is?

**Kanda (sighs): ** che...how much more do I have to put up with this?


	14. the evil force

The Sirens Call

**Warnings:** this story is rated M for mature as it will have strong language, nudity, violence, and lemon/lime action and sexual content either by boy on boy or girl on boy contact. This story is a sequel to my first story "Moonlight Siren".

**Special keys which some will be used together: **"regular human speech", 'thinking', *telepathy/mental speech*, {aquadic telepathic commands}, (author notes), **bold - weapons talking**, _italic - sirens speech_, CAPS – ATTACKS, [other various speech]

**Allen (after reading the review):** hey scrlet...PokerPair was right...aren't you moving a little too fast?

**Lavi (nodding in agreement):** yeah...some of the sirens have yet to spend any time with their mates as you aren't allowing them quality time with their mates.

**scrlet: ** sorry guys...but I had put this force on hold for thirteen chapters all ready. Besides this was the perfect opportunity to do something devilish in chapter fifteen. **(grins wickedly)**

**Kanda (sweats):** oh no...I know that look scrlet. You are not planning what I think you are planning?

**scrlet (grins):** depends... Since nobody got back to me on their thought about the evil force I had decided to go with my original plan.

**Allen**: I am almost afraid to ask what that is...

**scrlet (sighs):** its nothing bad mind you Allen but I decided to use several Yu-gi-oh playing cards that I own for the evil villains in this story as after I give my readers a bit of description, I will tell them what cards I am using.

**Allen, Kanda, & Lavi (in unison):** ...villains...as in more than one?

**scrlet: ** correct! There is one big boss whom controls the other four as I will have a total of five villians. I figured that I couldn't have only one villain as I wanted one big evil boss for like near the end and the little bosses for in between things.

**Kanda: ** sounds like you have been playing one to many video games but I think I understand where you are coming from. Since there are six young sirens and two older sirens...you wanted to have things a little bit equal so, you came up with five villains.

**scrlet (smiles and hands Kanda a cookie):** correct Kanda! It was the only thing I could do since I didn't want to use the same villains from the first story since they were all killed.

**Allen: ** good and lets keep them that way please scrlet.

**Lavi:** I hate to agree with Allen there but, I guess you all ready have an idea of what you are doing. We just have to trust you.

**scrlet:** thanks Lavi. I claim no rights or don't claim own any thing from this series such as it characters and such...

Fourteen - the evil force

While the sirens were with their mates, the evil force was growing in power as it was about to be born onto the world. The skies began to darken as black thunder crashed within the dark gray clouds. The winds howled angrily as the earth shook. A nearby volcano within the Norami Providence erupted as five fire balls landed onto the ground. The lava and fire melted off revealing five bodies that didn't look at all human in design. The first was a very large creature with blue and black dragon wings. The creature looked like a dark god with purple muscles and blue armor as it had all red eyes with no visible irises and/or pupils (Raviel, Lord of Phantasms). The next to emerge was a human looking scarab of black, coral, and dark red colors with all lime green eyes with no visible irises and/or pupils (Elemental Hero Flare Neos). Next to emerge was a creature which looked like a combination of various creatures. It had tattered black and pale pink bird wings, a long reptilian black and purple tail, its left hand looked like an eyeless dinosaur head, as it had a human body of black and pale pink with all white eyes with no visible irises and/or pupils (Destiny Hero - Plasma). The next to arise was a dark human-like dragon with a skull for a face. Its large razor-like metallic wings rested against its bulky black body as its lime green eyes with no visible irises and/or pupils sneered angrily (Reign-Beaux, Overlord of Dark World). Finally the last creature looked like a combination of human, rock, and gargoyle all mixed together (Evil Hero Dark Gaia). Once the five where completely formed, four of them knelt down onto one knee in front of the god looking creature.

"Hail Lord Raviel." the four spoke in unison. Raviel opened up his wings wide as his tail thrashed angrily by his side.

"Ah...Neos, Plasma, Reign, and Gaia. You four have been born to serve me once again. It has been far too many centuries since I have last walked this world. This time we will have total control over this world once we have destroyed the sirens." stated Raviel.

"We will not fail you Lord Raviel." the four replied in unison.

"You best not. Unlike that human, Earl...I will not tolerate failure lightly." stated Raviel.

"Permission to speak Lord Raviel?" questioned Neos as Raviel nodded his head. "Why in the world would you use a human any way?"

"It was a slight over look on my part. I didn't take into an account on him becoming drunk on power and that he wanted the sirens power as his own,. For one thing, I am partly glad that the sirens had killed him." replied Raviel.

"Lord Raviel...do you wish us to kill the sirens right now?" asked Gaia.

"Not yet. First lets see about gaining our strength and power. If we attack them head on so shortly after being reborn, I have a feeling that we will fail. We also don't know if any of them have mated and awakened their weapons." replied Raviel. The five knew that they had no way of telling for certain what the sirens have managed to achieve. Their best course of action was to proceed with caution.

NEXT CHAPTER...mating cycle

**Allen & Kanda (in unison):** scrlet...don't tell us that the next chapter involves what we think it does!

**scrlet (laughing):** yes...it does. There is a method to my madness!

**Lavi (shutters):** god she is scary when she is thinking evil thoughts!

**scrlet (laughing):** the best part is that none of you know whom is the ones that I will have this happening to!

**Allen, Kanda, & Lavi (in unison):** gods help us...she is on a evil rampage!

**scrlet (grinning): ** come on I dare you to take a stab at what is going to happen next. None of you have any clue of what I have planned.

**Allen (sweats): ** um...Kanda...can I worry now?

**Kanda (holding Allen close):** its all right Moyashi. I will protect you.

**Lavi: ** I am beginning to think that scrlet has been possessed. Is there someone out there whom can help us?

**scrlet (grins, laughing): ** you are all beyond help!

**Kanda (sighing): **gods help us...and please leave us your comments and reviews telling us what you think.

**Allen (whispering): ** Kanda...I am scared! ** (scrlet rampaging in background laughing and grinning evilly)**

**Kanda (whispering): **it will be all right Allen.


	15. mating cycle

The Sirens Call

**Warnings:** this story is rated M for mature as it will have strong language, nudity, violence, and lemon/lime action and sexual content either by boy on boy or girl on boy contact. This story is a sequel to my first story "Moonlight Siren".

**Special keys which some will be used together: **"regular human speech", 'thinking', *telepathy/mental speech*, {aquadic telepathic commands}, (author notes), -weapons speech-, [other various speech], **bold - weapons talking**, _italic - sirens speech_, CAPS – ATTACKS,

**scrlet (sighing):** ok now that I have written this chapter I feel so much better.

**Allen, Kanda, & Lavi (in unison): **good for a minute there you had us worried.

**scrlet:** sorry guys! Major warning ahead as this chapter contains sexual content (Yaoi action).

**Lavi:** you still won't tell us what kind of sexual content that it has, will you scrlet?

**scrlet (shakes head): **nope... but I think I may end up surprising my readers with what I have planned.

**Allen:** just as long as it isn't anything bad.

**Kanda:** I agree with you there Allen. scrletfyre claims no rights or don't claim own any thing from this series such as it characters and such...

Fifteen - mating cycle

Kanda began to feel it much stronger than ever before, the dark and evil force was growing. Even his son Kenji could feel it as well. What made matters even worse was that it had been a week since his sons had left to find their mates as the only one to return back home was Hayate along with Sakura. Kanda became worried that something had happened to the others. But what was even more pressing was that Kanda had noticed the change within both Allen and his son Shinji.

_'It seems that their cycle is happening at the same time. But I don't know if I can tell Kenji about what is going to happen. I didn't have any warning signs for this when it first happened.'_ Kanda thought to himself as he could feel Mugen pulsing on his arm.

***Whatever you do Yuu...stay out of it. It is our decision when to invoke the changes. It has been this way for countless centuries. This is the only way for those two to awaken their full power.*** stated Mugen. Kanda understood Mugen's words as he knew that the weapons knew what they were doing.

_"Yuu...I..."_ Allen stated panting as lust clouded his large silver dollar eyes. His voice was straining to his true voice.

_"Its all right Allen. I know..."_ stated Kanda as he took Allen by the hand leading him to a room where they could be alone. A large bed laid in the room as Kanda locked the door walking up to Allen as he began to gently kiss Allen's neck running his wet tongue over Allen's gills causing him to moan out in pleasure. Kanda's hands moved stripping Allen from his all of his clothing. When Kanda's hand touched Allen's erection, Allen had lost it as he moaned out loud. Allen's human legs were shacking threatening to collapse on him.

_Yuu...Ah..._ Allen moaned out in his true voice. Kanda gently scooped Allen up into his arms caring him over to the bed bridal style.

_"God what am I going to do with you Allen. You are all ready so hard and wet?"_ Kanda asked seductively. Kanda laid Allen onto the bed as he stripped off his own clothing. Allen watched him with lust covered eyes as his hands moved to remove Kanda's pants which had a hard tent pitched in it. Allen slowly removed the pants brushing his black right hand against Kanda's throbbing erection. This caused Kanda to moan out in his own true voice. Kanda wasn't sure how much longer he could hold back. Kanda could feel the need to take Allen as he could smell Allen's pheromones. This caused Kanda to look at him in question as Allen could only nod his head.

_"The gods... Lord Neptune and Lord Posiedon are going to be increasing our own powers. Noah and Mugen will be far stronger than before."_ Allen stated as Kanda laid besides his mate.

_"This threat must be truly that powerful to invoke this."_ Kanda stated grabbing Allen's cock pumping it. Allen's hips began to buck as Kanda took his other hand needing Allen's nipples into hard peaks as he kissed them. His tongue playing on Allen's chest licking the nipples.

***Yes it is Yuu. Both Mugen and I agreed to this as the only way to gain this power is now during the cycle.*** replied Noah. Kanda heard the weapons words as he began to kiss his way down to Allen's erection as he incerted a single finger into Allen's ass. Kanda could hear Allen moaning for more.

_*Relax my Moyashi.*_ Kanda told Allen mentally before he inserted the second finger into Allen's ass scissoring Allen. Allen was riding the fingers hungrily as he moaned.

_Yuu...I...wanna...Ah..._ Allen panted. Kanda knew what Allen wanted as he inserted his third finger into Allen's ass as he suckled harder on Allen's erection. When Kanda's fingers found Allen's prostate, Allen had came into Kanda's mouth. Kanda drank the seed hungrily before he moved positioning himself between Allen's legs. His own erection was rock hard and throbbing painfully as some pre-cum laid on the slit.

_Allen..._ Kanda whispered in his true voice.

_Do...it...!_ Allen replied. Kanda took out his slick fingers before he inserted his hard cock into Allen's tense cheeks. He waited for a second or two before he moved his body thrusting hard into Allen. Allen's moans sounded like music. When Kanda hit the prostate again both Mugen and Noah had reverted to their released forms as both weapons pulsed with each thrust. Allen's cock risen to an erection as Kanda stroked it with each thrust._ Ah...Yuu...uh..._ moaned out Allen as he came suddenly all over Kanda's hand and stomach. Kanda thrusted one more time into Allen as his muscles tightened before he suddenly came spilling his seed into Allen. It was several minutes before Kanda moved laying besides Allen whom was all ready passed out.

Meanwhile in another part of the castle both Ranpu and Sumizome had come to agreement that now was the time to awaken. With the threat now growing stronger, now was a perfect time.

**-You know what we have to do, don't you Sumizome?-** asked Ranpu.

**-Yes, I do. So it is finally time. I am ready if you are Ranpu.-** replied Sumizome. Both weapons knew that now with Shinji's cycle at hand, now was the time to bring forth not only the next batch of sirens but also to fully awaken the full extent of their power and their true weapon forms.

Both Shinji and Kenji were in their room spending time together. Kenji could feel and sense the darkness growing.

_'This ain't a natural darkness. That much is certain. Shin has also been acting a bit strange lately. What is going on?'_ Kenji thought to himself. Shinji cuddled closer to Kenji9 as lust clouded his eyes.

_Kenji...I feel...strange..._ moaned Shinji in his true voice.

_"Shin...what's wrong?"_ asked Kenji. Being a siren of the same sex, of course Kenji knew about the mer's mating cycle in order to reproduce young. _'Don't tell me that he is going through the cycle.'_ Kenji thought to himself. _"Shin...we can't...not now!" _stated Kenji as Shinji planted an aggressive kiss onto his twin brothers lips. Kenji could feel himself melting into Shinji's kiss as he began to remove Shinji's clothing. Shinji moaned as he began to strip Kenji of his clothing. Both were fondling each other as they stood fully erect. Shinji's pheromones had over ridden Kenji forcing the two to proceed with the mating process. Both weapons knew that their human halves won't be too happy with this move but it was the only way for them to do what needed to be done. Both Shinji and Kenji moved to the bed as Shinji laid down first. Kenji gently licked and kissed Shinji's nipples raising them to small peaks as he gently stroked his twins erection. Shinji moaned out in pleasure as he sounded like he was singing in his true voice.

_Ah...Ken...more please...uh..._ moaned out Shinji. Kenji gently kissed his way down to his twin erection engulfing it into his warm mouth as he incerted a single finger into Shinji's ass.

_*Relax Shin... I will make you feel good.*_ Kenji told his twin mentally as he incerted a second finger into Shinji's tense cheeks. Kenji began to scissor Shinji's ass causing the older twin to ride the fingers hungrily as he moaned out for more. Kenji inserted his third finger into Shinji as he suckled hard on Shinji's erection. When Kenji's fingers found his twins prostate, Shinji had literally lost it as he came into Kenji's mouth. Kenji drank the seed greedily before he removed his slick fingers from Shinji's ass. Shinji moaned as he still wanted more. _Don't worry Shinji. I will give you what you want._ replied Kenji in his true voice as he placed the head of his cock between Shinji's ass. With a single thrust he incerted himself into the others ass. Shiji wrapped his legs around Kenji's waist as the two thrusted against hard. Both of their weapons pulsed as they reverted to their released forms as power vibrated through their human halves. The two sirens didn't notice as they were only feeling the pleasure brought forth from their mating. Kenji wrapped his hand around Shinji's newly aroused cock as he pumped it with each thrust as he hit Shinji's prostate.

_Ah...Kenji...uh...I'm gonna..._ moaned Shinji as he came all over Kenji's hand and stomach. Kenji thrusted one more time deeply into Shinji as he could feel his muscles tighten before he released his seed into his mate. It took Kenji several minutes to pull himself out of Shinji before he collapsed besides his mate.

Finally it was done as the weapons reverted back to their normal forms. They took over their human halves as they slept as they picked up the pregnant sirens to move them to a nearby tub full of water. The cycle had been fully released as now both Shinji and Allen laid pregnant with the new young. Now came the harder part, releasing the other weapons and their true power.

NEXT CHAPTER...feminine aid, part one

**Allen & Kanda (blushing):** ...

**Lavi:** wow...I didn't see that coming!

**scrlet:** I know... I don't think that my readers did as well.

**Allen: ** god why...I am pregnant again?

**Kanda: ** not only you but Shinji as well. Do you truly have a death wish scrlet? Ain't it too early for us to have grandchildren?

**scrlet:** oh come on Kanda...like I have any control over what happens half of the time as I just write what comes to my mind.

**Allen:** makes me wonder what is going to happen in the next chapter.

**scrlet:** well you have to stay tuned to find out.

**Kanda:** god...I have a bad feeling about this.

**Lavi: ** you and me both Kanda. Please leave us your comments and reviews telling us what you think!


	16. feminine aid, part one

The Sirens Call

**Warnings:** this story is rated M for mature as it will have strong language, nudity, violence, and lemon/lime action and sexual content either by boy on boy or girl on boy contact. This story is a sequel to my first story "Moonlight Siren".

**Special keys which some will be used together: **"regular human speech", 'thinking', *telepathy/mental speech*, {aquadic telepathic commands}, (author notes), -weapons speech-, [other various speech], **bold - weapons talking**, _italic - sirens speech_, CAPS – ATTACKS

**Allen:** I can somewhat understand now what you did in the last chapter as you wanted to give us a fighting chance against this evil force.

**scrlet:** yes Allen that's exactly why I had you and Shinji become pregnate and the reason why I had Ranpu and Sumizome awaken.

**Kanda:** but you are forgetting one crucial thing scrlet as PokerPair pointed out.

**scrlet (sighs):** yes I know. What is happening to the other sirens and their mates all the while this is going on?

**Lavi:** well do you have an answer for that scrlet?

**scrlet: ** well wonder no more my dear readers. I had planned on the next couple of chapters to update what was happening to some of the others since I know that Hayate is at the castle with Sakura but that still leaves the other three whom are in other territories.

**Allen: ** so you had planned this out from the beginning.

**scrlet:** not really but I felt now was a good enough time to update what was happening to Izark, Ryou, and Ashitaka along with their mates. (whispers) Before I plan to do something evil that I will possibly not be forgiven for.

**Kanda & Allen (in unison):** oh no...she has that look.

**Lavi (shutters): ** god help us with whatever devilish plan scrlet is planning. scrletfyre claims no rights or doesn't claim own any thing from this series such as it characters and other things...

Sixteen - feminine aid, part one

Meanwhile back in Amoresin Providence, Miranda Lotto sat alone on the shore close to the ocean as she had Suman's coat drapped over her. She shivered as she tried to keep warm with what had happened. She became worried when the siren didn't surface for a while. Suman had told her not to worry so much as Izark would awaken sooner or later as he had to recover from what happened. Izark finally broke the surface as he could see Miranda still sitting on the shore. Izark swam as close as he could to the shore as he couldn't get out without a fresh change of clothing as his was destroyed and deep down in the water.

_"Miranda...are you all right?"_ asked Izark gently. Miranda looked up to see Izark still in the water allowing Miranda to see his full true form.

"I should be asking you that Mr. Walker." replied Miranda.

_"Its just lzark. My kind don't have a formal last name except for my once human father Yuu Kanda."_ replied Izark.

"Sorry I didn't know. But you look to be all right now." stated Miranda blushing as she saw Izark's completely black right arm as she couldn't help but to notice his muscular body. Izark's dark brown tail flicked lightly with the water as his upper human half laid on the shore. Miranda couldn't help but to notice how truly handsome Izark was. Izark looked around not seeing Suman around as he could see Miranda shivering. Izark activated his weapon causing Tsuchi to revert to its altered form as he willed the earth to move to form a dome around Miranda. Miranda looked a bit shocked as she watched the earth move as she watched the earth move as the fire now seemed much warmer.

_"I am much better now thank you for your concern. Where did Suman go?"_asked Izark.

"He went to get us some clothing. I was told to wait here and to stay out of sight. Its my own fault that this happened to you." stated Miranda sadly.

_"No its not Miranda. It is the humans who don't understand how truly special you are."_ replied Izark. This caused Miranda to blush a deeper shade of red. _"You are a very special human Miranda as you possess a very unique power. The power to control luck and fate. Most humans won't understand why you have this power or choose to except it. You are also special to me Miranda. I had fallen in love with you at first sight as you have been chosen to become my mate."_ replied Izark.

"...Mate...?" questioned Miranda.

"In the sirens terms it means wife, loved one, the one that they chose to be theirs. Its good to see that you are all right Prince Izark." stated Suman causing Miranda to jump.

_"Suman you scared her. What in the world were you thinking leaving her alone by herself?"_ asked Izark angerily as the earth shook matching his mood.

"Careful sire. You might give away that we are still alive. The humans here have a real grudge against the sirens but I don't know the reason why." replied Suman. Izark caused Tsuchi to revert back to normal as he calmed down. Suman gave Miranda her change of clothing first. "Prince could you give her some privacy so she can change?" asked Suman. Izark nodded his head as he willed the earth to move covering the dome to form a cylinder around Miranda.

The earth shifted away from Miranda as she saw Izark was back to his human form. Miranda wore her down as she remembered how the siren had told her that he had prefeared her hair down. Miranda felt a bit embarced with how she looked as she was wearing a dress with very loud colors. Miranda could see Izark blushing lightly as he had noticed how the colors on her clothing made her glow as she didn't appear so pale as the lines around her eyes seemed lighter.

_"Wow...Miranda, you look beautiful."_ stated Izark. Miranda could tell that Izark meant every word that he was saying as she blushed.

"Prince Izark...its not safe to stay here. We need to get both you and Miranda out of the Amoresin Providence and back to the Greffon Providence. Your fathers are possibly worried about you." stated Suman.

_"I understand Suman. Miranda it is best that you come with us. You are tied into this as well. I will explain everything along the way." _stated Izark as Miranda just nodded her head. Izark grabbed a hold of Miranda's left hand with his black right as they followed Suman. While holding Izark's hand Miranda could feel and hear this strange pulsing like a hear beat, She could also feel this strange warmth enter into her body. Miranda just listened as Izark began to explain everything.

They were just about to leave the Amoresin Providence when suddenly as Izark began to become pale as his breathing irractic.

"Higness!" shouted out Suman as the people of the providence had surrounded Suman, Miranda, and Izark "Don't do this! Can't you see that you are all being used." called out Suman as he activated his weapon.

_Don't do it Suman...don't hurt them! _called out Izark in his true voice as he was forced to transform back into mer form. The humans began to surround Izark as the smell from the mer flesh, scales, and blood proved so great causing Tsuchi to fully manifest.

"This is where you die siren!" one of the humans shouted as they attacked Izark stabbing him with a sword covered in mermaids blood.

"...No!..." shouted both Suman and Miranda in unison as they watched Izark fall to the ground lifeless.

"TEMPLAR WINDS!" snapped Suman as he caused everyone to blow away from him and Miranda. Both Miranda and Suman ran to Izark's side. The siren was bleeding badly as the wound looked deep. Suman used his wind cannon arm to keep everyone away. "Damn it all...it is about time that you all wake up! PURIFYING WIND!" snapped Suman. Miranda could see that Izark was dying.

"No Izark...Don't leave me. I love you." cried Miranda as she ment the words. Izark was the first being to treat her nicely and give her love. (sings "Somewhere I Belong" by Linkin Park from the album "Metora." I claim no rights to this song) "When this began, I had nothing to say and I'd get lost in the nothingness inside of me. I was confused, and I let it all out to find that I'm not the only person with these things in mind. Inside of me but all the vacancy the words revealed is the only real thing that I've got left to feel. Nothing to loose, just stuck hollow and alone and the fault is my own. And the fault is my own." Miranda began to sing as the tears streaked down her face as she held Izark close to her. (chorus) "I want to heal, I want to feel what I thought was never real. I want to let go of the pain I've held so long erase all the pain til it's gone. I want to heal, I want to feel like I'm close to something real. I want to find something I've wanted all along. Somewhere I begong." sang Miranda as she felt this strange energy rush through her body going into Izark as his wounds started to heal. "And I've got nothing to say. I can't believe I didn't fall right down on my face. I was confused, looking everywhere only to find that it's not the way I had imagined it all in my mind. So what am I? What do I have but negativity? Cause I can't justify the way everyone is looking at me. Nothing to loose, nothing to gain. Hollow and alone. And the fault is my own, the fault is my own." By now the spell had released the humans from being controlled by the evil force. They watched as Miranda held the injured siren in her arms lovingly as they all dropped their weapons. Suman used his powers to blow them out to sea. (chorus) "I want to heal, I want to feel what I thought was never real. I want to let go of the pain I've held so long erase all the pain til it's gone. I want to heal, I want to feel like I'm close to something real. I want to find something I've wanted all along. Somewhere I begong." Izark's coloring had returned back to normal as he began to breath easier. "I will never know myself until I do this on my own and I will never feel anything else until my wounds are healed. I will never be anything til I break away. I'll find myself today." Miranda sang as Izark began to regain consciousness as he lightly brushed Miranda's tears away from her face. His right black arm had returned back to its normal shape and form. (chorus) "I want to heal, I want to feel what I thought was never real. I want to let go of the pain I've held so long erase all the pain til it's gone. I want to heal, I want to feel like I'm close to something real. I want to find something I've wanted all along. Somewhere I begong." Miranda sang as she could feel the energy and power fade away from her as she held Izark's hand close to her face.

_...Miranda..._ he stated softly in his true voice before his eyes closed again. With the people of Amoresin Providence free from their spell, they helped Miranda and Suman with taking care of Izark in order to atone for what they had done to the siren. They had no right to be forgiven. They just hoped that the siren would recover.

NEXT CHAPTER...feminine aid, part two

**Lavi:** wow...I didn't know that Miranda could sing let alone rap!

**Kanda: ** is it just me or didn't you pull the same stunt in the first story when I sang to Allen, bringing him back from the brink of death.

**Allen:** yeah...and I did the same thing to you Kanda. What's up scrlet?

**scrlet:** well I felt that the song I chose for Miranda to sing best fit her character as she wanted somewhere to belong. And the place she needed to be was besides Izark's side as his mate. I plan for some songs to be used during this story much like I did during the first story. I have several songs in mind.

**Lavi: ** I guess that we can't take things easy as it still raises a question. Whom will appear in the next part?

**Kanda:** well if I had to say, it is possibly not you and Yuki as you know alot about what is going on with the sirens and stuff.

**Allen: ** which means that it could be Cloud and Ryou.

**scrlet: ** well I am not saying for sure as I have to think about what my next move is. I am not sure of what I plan to do next and what song I plan to use. So please give me sometime to figure things out.

**Lavi:** or we could always ask the readers their thoughts into this.

**Kanda: ** so please leave us your comments and reviews telling us what you think.

**Allen:** yeah...as it will help scrlet grately!


	17. feminine aid, part two

The Sirens Call

**Warnings:** this story is rated M for mature as it will have strong language, nudity, violence, and lemon/lime action and sexual content either by boy on boy or girl on boy contact. This story is a sequel to my first story "Moonlight Siren".

**Special keys which some will be used together: **"regular human speech", 'thinking', *telepathy/mental speech*, {aquadic telepathic commands}, (author notes), -weapons speech-, [other various speech], **bold - weapons talking**, _italic - sirens speech_, CAPS – ATTACKS

**scrlet (waves): ** hello fans...I'm back with more!

**Kanda (pouting): ** it is about dam time!

**Allen (sighing):** don't mind mister grumpy pants.

**Lavi (handing Kanda a cup of coffee):** here this should help.

**scrlet: **what has gotten into Kanda? 

**Allen: ** I think it is what happened to Izark during the last chapter.

**Kanda:** how could you do things like that screlt?

**scrlet:** well...it is because I am the writer and I can! Don't tell me that you are getting drawn into my story Kanda.

**Kanda: **che...don't flatter your self.

**Lavi (laughing): ** I think he honestly is scrlet. But then who can blame him? It is a good story!

**scrlet (blushing): ** thank you Lavi.

**Allen: **scrletfyre claims no rights or doesn't claim own any thing from this series such as it characters and other various things...

Seventeen – feminine aid, part two

At that same moment in Capital City, Cloud Nyne sat besides the koi pond watching Ryou sleep. Her brain was deep in thought as she pieced things together. She had determined that Ryou had the power of wind as something had controlled the people to attack the castle and the siren. Somehow by some unknown power, Cloud managed to free them of whatever was controlling them.

'There is no way that an ordinary human like me can have powers similar to a sirens. I know that Daisya got his when he helped Prince Kanda rescue the Moonlight Siren.' Cloud thought to herself. Cloud had to admit that there was something about Ryou that attracted her to him. "Is it even possible to fall in love with someone at first sight?" she asked herself out loud. She was unaware that Ryou had regained consciousness and heard what Cloud had asked.

"_Anything is possible Cloud. I had fallen in love with you at first sight as you are destined to become my mate. The power that you had used to help me is proof of that."_ replied Ryou softly. This surprised Cloud causing her to jump. Daisya just laughed at how flustered Cloud got.

"It is good to see that you are all right Prince Ryou. You had us all worried." stated Daisya.

"_Sorry about that but I am fine now. Daisya could you leave for a while? There are things that I need to talk to Cloud about."_ asked Ryou as Daisya nodded his head.

After Daisya had left, Ryou pulled himself out of the water sitting besides Cloud as she blushed.

"_The things that I am about to tell you may seem hard to believe but please keep an open mind."_ he stated as he kept part of his tail in the water. Cloud just nodded her head as Ryou took a long deep breath letting it out slowly. Ryou then explained everything to Cloud including what his weapon Kaze told him and what the gods Neptune and Poseidon had said. _"Because of your power and how I feel about you, you are destined to become my mate."_ stated Ryou. Cloud didn't seem fazed by what Ryou had told her.

"Even after everything that I had witnessed and heard, I find it a bit of a shock that an ordinary human like myself can have these kind of powers. But I have to admit that when I first met you, I could feel this strange attraction to you." admitted Cloud shyly. Ryou reached out pulling Cloud closer to him as their faces met one another. Ryou leaned in planting an aggressive kiss onto Cloud's lips. Cloud moaned a bit as Ryou's kiss deepened. Their tongues danced sinfully in each others mouth. Cloud could feel warmth and power flowing into her body as she heard someone speaking in her mind.

_*I love you Cloud, my mate!*_ Cloud recognized Ryou's voice almost instantly. A light cough had broke them apart as both of their faces were a deep shade of red.

"Sorry for the interruption but Alistar Kory wishes to speak with you Ryou." stated Daisya. Ryou sank back into the water nodding his head. "I will bring you a set of clothing." replied Daisya before he left again. Cloud suddenly burst out laughing as Ryou sank deeper into the water blushing.

Moments later...Ryou entered the main chambers fully dressed and back in his human form.

"_Alistar you needed to speak with me?"_ he asked.

"I see that you have finally regain consciousness. You had us all worried. Forgive me for asking this but you seem to know what is going on. Can you explain it to me?" asked Kory.

"_I will explain it to the best of my knowledge as I don't know much. According to our weapons, our other halves, there is an evil force out there that wants the sirens out of the way that way it can destroy and/or take over the world. Since its force is not strong enough to attack us directly, it is affecting humans to do its dirty work. This force is not only after us but our mates as well."_

"But that still doesn't explain why not everyone is not affected." stated Daisya.

"Those whom aren't affected know the full truth about the sirens and what they stand for and what they truly are." replied Cloud.

"Any idea of how to stop this threat Ryou?" asked Kory.

"_From what I know...our only hope maybe awakening our full power within our weapons and finding our life mates." _ Ryou's words caused Cloud to blush a bright shade of pink.

Suddenly without warning, an explosion ripped through the Capital Castle. All of the guard rushed in to protect the siren and the Emperor. Ryou could all ready smell the mer flesh on the wind as he activated Kaze.

***Ryou be careful! Whatever is effecting them feels stronger than before.*** stated Kaze.

_*Careful is my middle name.*_ replied Ryou.

***You don't have a middle name.*** stated Kaze. The minute that the doors burst open a large gust of wind sent some of them flying back.

"CLARITY BELL!" shouted out Daisya as he whipped his weapon around. As the sounds from his weapon rang out it caused some of them to drop to their knees. But there was still so many of them. Ryou never noticed that some had slipped past the guard approaching Ryou from behind.

"Ryou...watch out!" cried out Cloud. As Ryou spun around, he could feel a dagger drenched in mermaids blood plunge deep into his side. "...No...!" screamed out Cloud as she pushed herself past everyone running to Ryou's side catching the siren as he transformed suddenly back to his mer form. "Ryou!" she cried out as tears streaked down her face.

"Damn it all...RING TONES WAVE!" snapped Daisya as he twirled his weapon high over his head. The bells vibrated at high frequency effecting everyone whom was being controlled. The humans dropped their weapons as Cloud pulled the dagger out of Ryou's side tossing it to one side. A large gust of wind came picking up the weapons before depositing them far away from the castle. Ryou's breath became shallow as his skin began to pale.

"No...Ryou...don't leave me! I love you!" Cloud stated sadly. Cloud then remembered what Ryou had told her about her power as she prayed that this would work. (sings "With Arms Wide Open" by Creed from the album "Creed's Greatests Hits." I claim no rights to this song) (sings "Somewhere I Belong" by Linkin Park from the album "Metora." I claim no rights to this song) "Well I just heard the news today. It seems my life is going to change. I close my eyes begin to pray. Then tears of joy stream down my face." sang Cloud as her voice echoed out. She could feel this strange energy flowing through out her body. (Chorus) "With arms wide open under the sunlight. welcome to this place I'll show you everything with arms wide open. With arms wide open." Cloud sang as she could feel the power flowing into Ryou as his heart grew stronger and his coloring returned to normal.

"_Well I don't know if I'm ready to be the man I have to be. I'll take a breath, take her by my side. We stand in awe, we've created life."_ sang a very soft voice as Cloud looked down to see that Ryou had regained consciousness.

(chorus) _"With arms wide open under the sunlight. Welcome to this place I'll show you everything with arms wide open. With arms wide open."_ both Cloud and Ryou sang in unison.

"_I'll show you everything with arms wide open."_ sang Ryou lightly. The combination of Daisya's weapon and Cloud's voice was enough to break whatever spell was on the people as they watched in amazement at the tender moment shared between Cloud and Ryou.

"If I had just one wish only one demand. I hope he's not like me, I hope he understands. That he can take this life and hold it by the hand and he can greet the world. With arms wide open." sang Cloud as she could hear this strong heart beat as she noticed that Ryou's weapon was throbbing.

(chorus) _"With arms wide open under the sunlight. Welcome to this place I'll show you everything with arms wide open. With arms wide open." _they both sang in unison as Ryou's wound had fully healed and his weapon returned back to normal.

"I'll show you everything with arms wide open. Wide open." sang out Cloud as she was pulled closer to Ryou as he began to kiss Cloud aggressively before he slump over allowing sleep to take him. Daisya walked over to Cloud as he gently took the sleeping siren picking him up as he carried the siren back to the koi pond where he could rest. Cloud remained behind to speak to the people to make them realize that the sirens weren't their enemies.

NEXT CHAPTER...fanning the flames

**Allen, Kanda, & Lavi (in unison): ** …...

**scrlet: ** I hate when they all go silent. I am never sure if it is a good thing or a bad thing.

**Allen (begins to cry): ** god that was so...touching. **(scrlet hand him a tissue)**

**Kanda (growling): ** why do I have a bad premonition about the next chapter.

**Lavi: ** you aren't the only one Kanda. (shoots hateful glares at scrlet) you best not be planning what we think you are planning.

**scrlet (grins): ** maybe...maybe not.

**Kanda & Lavi (in unison): **oh gods no! She is...

**Allen (singing): **Lemons ahead in the next chapter. I say bring it on!

**Kanda & Lavi (shouting in unison): **…..Allen...!

**scrlet (laughing):** please leave me your comments and reviews telling me what you think so far! I look forward to hearing from you!


	18. fanning the flames

The Sirens Call

**Warnings:** this story is rated M for mature as it will have strong language, nudity, violence, and lemon/lime action and sexual content either by boy on boy or girl on boy contact. This story is a sequel to my first story "Moonlight Siren".

**Special keys which some will be used together: **"regular human speech", 'thinking', *telepathy/mental speech*, {aquadic telepathic commands}, (author notes), -weapons speech-, [other various speech], **bold - weapons talking**, _italic - sirens speech_, CAPS – ATTACKS

**scrlet: ** may contain lemon scenes so read at your own risk.

**Kanda: ** is it the right time to have this scrlet?

**Allen: ** why not? It causes another siren's power to awaken. Right now besides you and me we have Kenji and Shinji.

**Kanda:** I know that. Lavi you seem to be doing fairly well with the thought of this.

**Lavi:** A bit cause maybe I understand what is at risk.

**scrlet:** all right you guys are getting way into character for this story. I guess even I have that affect on you three.

**Allen: ** I guess so. You do have a way of pulling us into this story as it is really good.

**Kanda:** even if it is a sequel from the first story. I didn't think more could been done, I guess that I am wrong.

**scrlet:** wow...Kanda's praising me again. Can someone pinch me and make sure that I am not dreaming.

**Lavi:** we will do that after this story. scrletfyre claims no rights or doesn't claim own any thing from this series such as it characters and other things...

Eighteen - fanning the flames

All the while back in the Dayman Providence, Yuki Bookman looked at her father in shock over what she had just heard and just learned. She would have never suspected to have such a destiny. She had already excepted her having powers because her father had power. She knew that she cared and loved Ashitaka as she had fallen in love with the siren when she was really young, Yuki knew that Ashitaka had those same feelings for her as he had officially asked her to become his life mate. Now things were beginning to intensify as something was out to kill them. Yuki could feel her body growing warmer with the simple thought of the being with Ashitaka and bringing new sirens into the world. Lavi had noticed the bright red blush creeping across Yuki's face.

"Yuki are you all right?" asked Lavi in concern.

"I am fine dad. Thanks so much for telling me all of this." replied Yuki as she leaned over gently kissing her father on the cheek.

Meanwhile down below in the water, Ashitaka was beginning to stir. Hinote mentally smirked to its self as it could easily smell Yuki's arousal. It knew full well that two of its own brothers had awakened. It could also feel that its fathers abilities and powers have increased greatly.

_{Now is the time Hinote to awaken your full power. You may not get another chance at this.}_ stated a voice deep within its mind.

_{Ranpu and Sumizome have all ready taken steps to ensure that we have a fighting chance against this evil force as we fear that it may begin to move.}_ replied another voice. Hinote recognized both voices instantly.

**-Lord Neptune and Lord Poseidon that you as I will do my best not to fail you.-** replied Hinote before his human half began to wake up fully. ***Ashitaka are you all right?* **it asked.

_*As well as can be expected Hinote.* _replied Ashitaka before he swam for the surface.

Ashitaka broke the surface gasping for air alerting both Lavi and Yuki to his presence. Both Lavi and Yuki walked over towards Ashitaka as he swam as close to the shore as possible.

"Perhaps I should go and get you a set of clothing for you Ashitaka. Yuki...stay with him." stated Lavi as he then leaned in closer to Ashitaka whispering into his ear. "Hinote...I know that you can hear me. I know what it takes to awaken your full power. I am giving you permission to do it before they marry." whispered Lavi as he then got up walking off. Hinote had possessed Ashitaka long enough to hear Lavi's message knowing full well that Ashitaka's father must have told the human. Hinote gave back control over his human half not saying much.

_*Hinote what was that about?*_ asked Ashitaka.

***Nothing for you to be worried about Ashitaka. He just wished to speak to me alone. Don't worry and spend time with your life mate.*** replied Hinote as it could smell Yuki's arrousal much clearer. Before it retreated away it gave Ashitaka a mental push for what to do. It knew that it was all it could do to make sure things proceeded.

After Ashitaka felt Hinote retreat away, Ashitaka pulled himself along side of Yuki as he kept most of his mer tail in the water. Having Ashitaka besides her and having him so exposed caused her to blush. Yuki shuttered slightly as if cold as she pulled her clothing tightly around her. Ashitaka pulled Yuki closer to his body as he was radiating heat. This simple act caused Yuki to blush even more.

"...Ash..." Yuki stated as she tried to pull away from Ashitaka only to be pulled in closer. She could feel his heat pour into her body fanning her own warmth.

_Its all right my love. You have nothing to fear. I have enough warmth to keep us both warm. It is a unique power that I hold as the siren of fire._ Ashitaka stated softly in his true voice. Yuki loved the way that Ashitaka's true voice sounded as it was much richer and huskier than normal. Yuki pulled herself closer to Ashitaka. Ashitaka then leaned into Yuki taking possession of her lips.

Yuki moaned as she could feel Ashitaka's lips devouring her own. Ashitaka began to fondel her breasts exposing Yuki's soft supple skin. Ashitaka began to kiss and devour Yuki as he nipped at Yuki's breasts. Yuki moaned out loud as she pulled Ashitaka closer to her as his lower half transformed back to his human form as Yuki's hands began to gently stroke Ashitaka's erection. Ashitaka removed Yuki's clothing as his hands dipped near her wet vaginal core earning a pleasurable gasp from Yuki. She was so wet and ready for him.

"...ah...Ashitaka...ah..." moaned Yuki.

_Yuki...my love...my mate..._ Ashitaka stated huskily as his fingers dipped in and out of her wet core rocking Yuki's senses. Ashitaka wanted to pound his flesh deep into Yuki's. Yuki moaned out in pleasure allowing Ashitaka to see her full nude body as she laid down on the ground. Yuki felt her pulse racing as her body grew ever so warm. Ashitaka placed his body in between Yuki's legs as his hot, heavy, and thick erection pressed against Yuki's wet core.

"...ah...Ashitaka...please...uh..." Yuki stated as she thrusted her hips forward earning a pleasurable gasp from Ashitaka. Ashitaka thrusted forward pushing himself deep into Yuki's cavern as both gasped suddenly. Yuki's muscles clamped around his thickness taking it in stride as they thrusted together.

_...uh...Yuki...mate...ah..._ panted Ashitaka as he thrusted hard and deep into Yuki. His body felt like it was on fire and Yuki's body was matching his.

"...ah...Ashitaka...love...uh..." moaned out Yuki. With each thrust Ashitaka could feel Hinote's power pulsing throughout his body. Ashitaka thrusted hard into Yuki's body hitting one spot within her causing Yuki to see stars. Yuki wrapped her legs and arms deeply around Ashistaka as she shuttered in pleasure. "...ah...Ash...there...please...I'm gonna...ah...!" moaned out Yuki as she came suddenly. Ashitaka pushed deep into Yuki as he could feel power flowing throughout him as he came suddenly spilling his seed within Yuki. After a while Ashitaka pulled himself out of Yuki collapsing by her side as he allowed his body to sleep.

Hinote smirked to its self as it could sense it clearly.

**-It is done. New life is all ready growing with inside of Yuki. I have managed to fully unlock my powers. Please forgive me Ashitaka as it was the only way.-** stated Hinote to its self as it hoped that in the long wrong that this helps with what was about to come.

NEXT CHAPTER...the attack

**Kanda, Lavi, & Allen (in unison):** ...

**scrlet: **oh boy. I really hate it when they begin to go silent on me.

**Kanda, Lavi, & Allen (nose begin to bleed. in unison): **...

**scrlet (hands them a box of tissues):** ok I wasn't expecting that!

**Allen (cleans his nose. bashfully):** um...scrlet...where in the worlds did you...

**Kanda & Lavi (cleans their nose. in unison):** ...learn to write like that?

**scrlet:** I like to thank my collection of books writen by my favorite authors "Christine Freehan" and "Kerri Arthur" as they really helped me with this chapter. It is really my second attempt at a lemon scene.

**Kanda: ** I am almost afraid to ask where you learn to write the lime parts.

**scrlet: ** I like to thank my collection of Yaoi manga.

**Lavi:** figures as much. Gods scrlet...I hate to see what happens next.

**Allen:** me to... (turns to readers) please leave us your comments and reviews telling us what you think


	19. the attack

The Sirens Call

**Warnings:** this story is rated M for mature as it will have strong language, nudity, violence, and lemon/lime action and sexual content either by boy on boy or girl on boy contact. This story is a sequel to my first story "Moonlight Siren".

**Special keys which some will be used together: **"regular human speech", 'thinking', *telepathy/mental speech*, {aquadic telepathic commands}, (author notes), -weapons speech-, [other various speech], **bold - weapons talking**, _italic - sirens speech_, CAPS – ATTACKS

**scrlet:** wow...twenty three reviews so far

**Kanda: ** I thought that you would have done better considering how many reviews you got for your last story.

**Allen:** yeah I thought so too.

**scrlet:** well...not as many people are reading the sequel like I had hoped as I am frankily greatful to get any reviews what so ever. A special thanks to PokerPair whom constantly leaves me a review.

**Lavi:** so things are stepping up a notch. I hope that we are prepared for this.

**Kanda: ** we won't let them have their way. No matter what.

**Allen: ** I think that they are getting too carried away with this.

**scrlet: ** I think you maybe right Allen. I claim no rights or doesn't claim own any thing from this series such as it characters and other things...

Nineteen - the attack

Plasma paced around a bit agitated as he couldn't wait any longer for Lord Raviel to regain his power. He decided to go and attack the sirens.

"Plasma you best not be doing something stupid." started Gaia.

"Don't tell me that you can't sense it. Three of the sirens have awakened. We can't wait forever for Lord Raveil's powers reach full strength. I'm going to attack the sirens." started Plasma.

"If you're going you should be careful not under estimate the sirens." started Neos.

"We will stay here and continue protect Lord Raviel. You best succeed with your plan Plasma." started Reign.

"Fine then." replied Plasma.

"Wait...I am coming with you Plasma not that I think you need it." replied Gaia

"Do whatever you want Gaia. Just don't get in my way," replied Plasma as he took off being followed by Gaia.

Meanwhile back in Greffon Providence, both Shinji and Kenji awoke feel diffrent and more powerful then before. They noticed that they weren't alone. Both of their fathers stood in the room.

_How are you two feeling? Do you realize what's going on and what you have done?_ asked Kanda. Both Shinji and Kenji sat up looking at their fathers. Shinji could feel it clearly as he rubbed his slightly round belly.

_That's right Shinji. You are pregnate with the new young. Both yours and Kenji's weapons have been __awakened to their full powers._ replied Allen.

***They are right. We are sorry. It was the only way we could awaken the power was during the pregnancy cycle. With the threat that we were sensing, we had to do something.*** replied both Sumizome and Ranpu in unison.

_Mother...your also..._ stated Kenji as Allen simply nodded his head.

_Both of us along with Noah and Mugen will work with you to develop your fully awakened powers._ stated Kanda. Both Shinji and Kenji nodded their heads that they understood. _Good we will see you both at the training grounds._ replied Kanda.

Shinji, Kanda, Allen, Kenji, Hayate, and Sakura all stood at the training grounds. Hayate was working with Sakura trying to develop her powers.

_"Shinji, Kenji you must listen and watch us carefully. Hayate you should pay close attention too."_ commanded Kanda.

"Kanda shouldn't you wait for us as well?" asked a familiar voice. Kanda turned to see his friend Lavi Bookman approaching with his daughter Yuki Bookman along with Kanda's son Ashitaka.

_"Lavi you are here. Welcome back my friend." _stated Kanda as the two old friends hugged each other. The four bothers hugged each other as both Ashitaka and Hayate could feel what was happening within Shinji's body.

_"As you are know fully aware both Shinji and I are pregnant with the new young as is Yuki. This is the way our weapons awaken and cause our full powers to awaken."_ stated Allen. The four brothers looked at their mother in shock as they found it hard to believe.

***What Allen says is true.*** replied Noah.

***Even though you have yet to awaken Mizu's power you should pay close attention to this training Hayate.*** commanded Mugen.

_"Shinji, Kenji, and Ashitaka. Watch carefully. You all ready know how to transform your weapons to their awakened form. But there is another form to your weapons their true forms."_ stated Allen as he transformed his left arm into its released state (Clown Crown second form). Once his arm was transformed he gripped his left wrist as his weapon began to glow. From his wrist up to his hand began to transform into a hilt of a sword. As he pulled on his arm it separated from his body transforming into a large bastard sword (sword of exorcism). A cloak of wind, water, and light formed around Allen's body. Kanda did the same to his right hand as it transformed into a full blade that was black as ink as earth lined its hilt as fire ruins lined its blade (world of warcraft, frost mourne sword).

_"This is how you release their forms and their powers. Each of them have a different form as you each have different powers. Let your other halves guide you as the only way to release them is to transform them to their released states."_ added Kanda. The four sons listened to their fathers teachings.

"So it seems that three of you have awakened as true sirens. But I can not allow you to proceed any further." stated a dark voice.

_"Show yourself!" _snarled Kanda as he gripped Mugen hard. Plasma stepped forward looking at the sirens with an evil glare on its face. Both Allen and Kanda gripped their weapons as their four of their sons released their weapons.

"Yuki...Sakura...get inside and stay there." cried out Lavi as he pulled out his war hammer. Both General Cross and General Tiedoll came out as they heald their weapons ready for battle. Both Yuki and Sakura did as Lavi commanded.

"I am Plasma. On behalf of my Lord Raviel, I will kill you. Prepare to die sirens!" stated Plasma as he moved swiftly attacking the sirens. Both Allen and Kanda quickly went into defense as Allen's cloak weaved protecting the sirens from Plasma's touch.

***Careful Allen...his touch is toxic. I can manage to handle it as my cloaked form is immune to it.*** replied Noah.

_"FIRE EARTH CHAOS EXPLOSION!"_ snapped Kanda.

"BLAZING FIRE!" added Lavi as the two attacks combined and hit Plasma. Plasma simply laughed.

"Was that supposed to hurt?" asked Plasma.

***You must release us quickly. Even with their powers increased Noah and Mugen can't hold him off forever.*** replied Hinote, Ranpu, and Sumizome in unison. Ashitaka, Shinji, and Kenji looked at each other nodding their heads. They did as their fathers had instructed as they began to release their weapons true forms. Ashitaka's Hinote became a halberd made of pure fire. Shinji's Ranpu became a spear made of pure light. And Kenji's Sumizome became a rapier as black as ink as a cloak of darkness formed around his body.

***Hayate you must fall back. You are no match for this creature. Not until Mizu awakens. Protect the girls. Have Lavi and the generals do the same. We will handle this!*** commanded Mugen. Hayate did as commanded as he pulled back along with Lavi and the Generals Cross and Tiedoll.

"You will all die!" snarled Plasma.

_"Not now...we will stop you and those whom seek to destroy us and this world!"_ replied the sirens in unison. The five of them moved at the same time attacking Plasma. Allen and Kanda backed up for a split second in order to release the increased power that they had obtained.

"What is this? How can it be possible?" asked Plasma.

**"Sorry we can't explain as we won't allow you or this Lord Raviel to do what he wants to this world."** replied Mugen through Kanda.

_**"EARTH FIRE INFERNO DESTRUCTION! CREATURES OF DARKNESS COME FORTH!"**_ snapped both Kanda and Mugen in unison.

***We should do the same. Attack with all of our powers at once!*** stated Noah.

_**"LIGHT WIND WATER WRAITH!"**_ snapped both Allen and Noah in unison.

_**"HELL FIRE BLAZE!"**_ snapped Ashitaka and Hinote in unison.

_**"BLAZING LIGHT RAYS!"**_ snapped Shinji and Ranpu in unison.

_**"TOTAL PITCH DARKNESS!"**_ snapped Kenji and Sumizome in unison. The attacks had all hit Plasma at the same time.

"No...this can't be. Forgive me Lord Raviel!" cried out Plasma as his body was vaporized in the attack.

Gaia had witnessed everything first hand as he stayed back witnessing the whole event. He was told by Lord Raviel mentally to oversee everything and not to interfear with whatever Plasma had planned.

'My great Lord Raviel you knew that this was going to happen. I guess that is what happens if you underestimate the sirens powers. We have to rethink our plan of attack. Even awakened, they pose a threat to us and our Lord.' Gaia thought to himself as he went back to the place where his lord awaited for him.

NEXT CHAPTER...return home

**Kanda:** good at least we killed one of them.

**Lavi:** yeah but four more still wait in the wings.

**Allen:** it can wait. We have to get everyone back home, awaken their full powers, and train them to use their powers.

**scrlet (sighing):** I think you guys maybe getting a little too into this story and your characters. Not that I can blame you.

**Allen:** so we still have Hayate, Ryou, and Izark to have their powers awaken.

**Lavi:** hey scrlet may I ask something?

**scrlet: ** what is it Lavi?

**Lavi:** the weapons fully released forms...

**Kanda:** isn't it apparent Lavi. Each one of Allen's and my sons have a certain elemental power as their weapons will also take on that form.

**scrlet: ** Kanda speaks the truth. For the idea of what forms the weapons would be released to, I used the Dungeons and Dragons players one handbook. I used various weapons as I didn't want everyone to have a sword. I thought long and hard over what weapons would best fit the characters that I had created and the element that they control.

**Lavi: ** ...oh...that makes sense.

**Allen:** well another chapter has come to an end. Please leave us your comments and reviews telling us what you think!


	20. return home

The Sirens Call

**Warnings:** this story is rated M for mature as it will have strong language, nudity, violence, and lemon/lime action and sexual content either by boy on boy or girl on boy contact. This story is a sequel to my first story "Moonlight Siren".

**Special keys which some will be used together: **"regular human speech", 'thinking', *telepathy/mental speech*, {aquadic telepathic commands}, (author notes), -weapons speech-, [other various speech], **bold - weapons talking**, _italic - sirens speech_, CAPS – ATTACKS

**Kanda (angrily):** what took you such a long time to write this chapter?

**scrlet:** sorry...but I had one of those occasional brain farts when I wanted to write this chapter. So in order to figure out what I wanted to do...I had to reread everything from the beginning in order to find out where I was mentally.

**Lavi:** that sounds very tiresome.

**scrlet:** it is Allen but sometimes it does happen when you have other things on your mind and can't seem to get the words down to paper.

**Kanda: ** well hopefully you are over the hump now and we can get on with business.

**scrlet:** I will try Kanda as it is becoming hard to write these chapters as I have a lot of planing to do for when it comes to the further chapters.

**Allen: ** I take it that once you are completed with this story you are not planing a sequel.

**scrlet:** nope not to this story. (turns to readers) Sorry guys but this story is getting to be a bit hard for me to write. I will try to stick it out to the bitter end!

**Kanda:** I hate to agree with PokerPair but are you crazy having Allen and Shinji fight while they are pregnant?

**scrlet:** why not? Allen did during the first chapter if you recall as it was the only way to fully awaken the control over both yours and his weapons!

**Allen:** she does have a point

**scrlet: ** also to Manic T. Magee, I will try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can as I all ready started it.

**Lavi: ** oh boy...this doesn't sound too good. scrletfyre claim no rights or doesn't claim own any thing from this series such as it characters and other things...

Twenty - return home

After witnessing Plasma's death...Gaia headed back to the hide out a bit troubled by what he had seen. The sirens seemed more powerful than he thought even possible. Even at Gaia's current power level he didn't stand a chance against the sirens. It seemed that besides the two true sirens, three of their sons have had their weapons awakened. Even if the other three sons awakened their weapons, Gaia wasn't certain if they would be able to destroy the sirens. Gaia hoped that Raviel had a plan on how to deal with the sirens. Once Gaia had arrived back, he went before Raviel kneeling down onto one knee.

"My Lord, I have returned. Unfortunately Plasma was killed by the sirens. It seems to me that the two original sirens powers have increased almost double of what they were capable of before. Three of their sons have also awakened their full power of their weapons. Even though they seem to just have their weapons to awaken, they seemed to have full control and understanding of how to control their weapons and their full power." stated Gaia. This caused Raviel to curse violently out loud.

"Damn it. I had no clue that some of them would have awakened so quickly." snarled Raviel.

"Lord Raviel if I may speak?" asked Reign. Raviel turned his attention to Reign nodding his head. Gaia got up from his knees stepping back while Reign stepped forth. "I have a way that we can keep an eye on the sirens. I have a certain spell that will bring back somebody that has been killed. I will be able to control this person as they will act as my eyes and ears." stated Reign.

"Ah...I see. Do what you must Reign as I look forward to favorable results." replied Raviel as Reign just nodded his head.

Meanwhile in Greffon Providence...all of the sirens except for Hayate were visibly exhausted from fighting against Plasma. They all needed to rest as their weapons returned back to their normal forms. As both Kanda and Allen became instantly worried as both Izark and Ryou had yet to return back home as both sirens feared the worse. Even the brothers were worried for the missing brothers but because of the evil threat that had just attacked them, they couldn't leave the providence as they feared that is exactly what these beings wanted. All they found out so far was the name of the one calling the shots. Lord Raviel. But they still had no idea of what these beings were trying to accomplish besides to destroy the sirens.

_Don't worry Allen. I am certain that Izark and Ryou are all right. They will be home soon._ stated Kanda gasping a hold of Allen's hand. He brought the Caucasian hand up to his lips kissing it gently. Tears were in Allen's eyes as he leaned against Kanda.

_I hope that you are right Yuu. They have been gone the longest at all of the young. I am just worried that something terrible happened to them even though I know that both Daisya and Suman would protect them with their lives if they had to._ stated Allen as the tears began to roll off of his face turning into small gems.

_Don't worry Allen as I have faith that they will come back home. We should train the young that have awakened their weapons in case those things return._ stated Kanda as he released Allen's hand brushing away his tears. Allen just slowly nodded his head praying silent to the gods to keep Izark and Ryou safe.

Meanwhile in Amoresin Providence...Izark slowly began to regain consciousness as he found himself within a pool of water. He didn't remember how he even got there. He could feel somebody holding his hand. Izark opened his eyes to see Miranda Lotto sitting by his side holding his hand. Izark smiled as he slowly moved his body only to have pain ravage his body.

***Don't try to move so much Izark. We are still trying to heal.*** stated Tsuchi in a commanding voice. Izark did as his weapon commanded as he settled back down. ***You should be grateful to your mate as she had saved us from certain death. Did you hear her song?***

_*Yes I did. It is similar to how humans would react to being around us.*_ stated Izark.

***We aren't the only ones whom have suffered. I have never sensed such pain before from a human being before.*** stated Tsuchi. Izark said nothing as he understood what his weapon was trying to say as he turned his attention to his mate, Miranda Lotto squeezing her hand. Miranda looked at Izark smiling gently as she looked relieved to see that he was all right. Tears streamed down from her face. Izark reached up with his black hand wiping away her tears.

_*Please don't cry my love. I will recover thanks to you. Once I am better, we must head back to my home. My brothers and fathers are waiting for us to return.*_ Izark told her mentally. Miranda nodded her head that she understood. Ever since what happened with Izark had been attacked by the villagers, they were now acting differently as they apologized to Miranda for the way that they have treated her. Suman told Miranda that it wasn't their fault as it seemed that something was controlling them to not only attack the sirens but also their mates. Miranda wasn't one to hold a grudge as she forgave them all. Miranda knew that there was much that she had to learn when it came to Izark and possibly her own power.

Meanwhile in Capital City...Cloud Nyne sat with Ryou whom was still healing after what had happened. Cloud had spoke to everyone to make them all realize that the sirens weren't the ones they needed to fear. It was the beings that were trying to destroy the sirens. Cloud knew that Ryou had yet to return back to his home where the others were waiting. Daisya had told her that Ryou hadn't fully awakened his weapon yet. Unfortunately he had no idea of how the sirens awaken the full extent of their powers. So while Ryou was resting it was up to Cloud to learn more about her own powers. But since because she had no clue on what kind of powers she may even possess let alone how to even attempt to use them. So Cloud just stayed by Ryou's side watching him as she never felt so drawn to somebody. She loved the way that Ryou looked in any of his two forms but, it was his mer form that she admired the most. He looked far more breath taking in his mer form that he did in his human form. It wasn't like his human form wasn't attractive but something about his mer form seemed magical.

_"That is because we are creatures made of magic. We also use magic to control the elements. Our kind is far older than time its self."_ stated Ryou disturbing Cloud's thoughts. Cloud nearly jumped out of her skin as her heart raced frantically. Cloud punched Ryou on his black arm as the siren laughed. His voice sounded like music.

"God Ryou. Don't you know that it is bad manners to listen into somebody else thoughts?" stated Cloud as she blushed a bright shade of red.

_"Not when it comes to our life mates. The second that I had recognized you to be my mate, your mind and thoughts became an open book to me."_ Ryou stated huskily sending chills down Cloud's spine. Cloud looked at Ryou sharply which only made him laugh.

"Your terrible. What in the world am I going to do with you?"

_"Love me forever as I am possibly the only one who can understand the way that you think and feel." _stated Ryou as he pulled himself up to Cloud. He kissed her as she melted into his kiss a bit grateful that she was able to help him. Ryou was right on one thing, Cloud did love him even without fully know him as it was if their souls were one in the same.

NEXT CHAPTER...an old face returns

**Kanda: ** why is it that I have a bad feeling about this next chapter?

**Allen: ** your not the only one. I hope to the gods it isn't whom I think it is.

**scrlet (laughing evilly): ** who knows...

**Lavi:** you're evil you do know that right scrlet?

**scrlet (grinning): **I know...

**Kanda:** I don't like this.

**Allen:** you and me both Kanda.

**Lavi:** please leave us your comments and reviews telling us what you think!


	21. an old face returns

The Sirens Call

**Warnings:** this story is rated M for mature as it will have strong language, nudity, violence, and lemon/lime action and sexual content either by boy on boy or girl on boy contact. This story is a sequel to my first story "Moonlight Siren".

**Special keys which some will be used together: **"regular human speech", 'thinking', *telepathy/mental speech*, {aquadic telepathic commands}, (author notes), -weapons speech-, [other various speech], **bold - weapons talking**, _italic - sirens speech_, CAPS – ATTACKS

**Allen:** wow...a new chapter! You weren't kidding when you said that you would have up soon.

**scrlet:** considering that I had started this chapter right after finishing the last one. Yep...I am happy to say that its finally up.

**Kanda: **well this will relieve your fans for a while. But still whom are you bringing back from the dead?

**scrlet:** like I would tell you. You just have to wait to see.

**Lavi:** oh boy...I have a bad feeling that none of us is going to like this. scrletfyre claim no rights or doesn't claim own any thing from this series such as it characters and other things...

Twenty One - an old face returns

Once Ryou and Izark had regained their strength, they traveled back to the Greffon Providence with their mates and their guardians. Along the way the sirens explained things to their mates. Both Ryou and Izark were looking forward to seeing their brothers, fathers, and the mates that their brothers had found. They knew that there was much that they had to do in order to prepare for whatever was coming.

Elsewhere, Reign had finally completed the spell to bring back a being that would act as their spy. Reign had managed to bring back someone who had once served the Earl.

"Finally its complete. Now rise my servant as you will call me master as you will also serve my lord and master. Now rise and kneel before me." commanded Reign. The being that Reign had brought back did as he was commanded kneeling before Reign. "Now my servant, I have a task for you to complete. We need for you to act as our eyes and ears to spy on the sirens. We need for you to keep an eye on them alerting us to any changes." commanded Reign. The being nodded its head that it understood as Reign then teleported the being to the Greffon Providence.

The being arrived within the Greffon Providence as old memories came back to him of when he was alive and when he used to live here. Tyki Mikk remembered all of it as he used to love and worship the ground that Yuu Kanda walked on. He remembered the one that took Kanda away from him. The Moonlight Siren. Mixed emotions ran though Tyki as he wanted all of the sirens dead.

"You will all pay for what you have done to me. One way or another...I will see you all dead!" Tyki stated to himself before his form began to change that way he didn't look familiar to those whom used to know him (his form changed to his human-like appearance). This was the only way he had in order to act as a spy for his new master Reign. A wicked smile stretched across his face as he made his way into the Greffon Providence.

NEXT CHAPTER...earth, wind, and water

**Allen, Kanda, & Lavi (face pales. in unison):** ...

**scrlet:** I know that the chapter was kind of short but I couldn't think of more to say or do besides to do what I did.

**Kanda & Lavi (reach for their weapons pulling them out. in unison):** ...scrlet!

**scrlet (cringes before the two give chase): ** yikes!

**Allen (angrily): ** why in the world would you bring him back?

**scrlet (dodging Kanda & Lavi):** well I wanted a plot twist that I don't think many would expect...not even me!

**Kanda & Lavi (in unison):** scrlet...you are so dead!

**scrlet (dodging): ** if you kill me then you won't see the end to this story!

**Allen (steps out before scrlet with arms out stretched):** she is right! Besides...I would like to see how this all plays out.

**Kanda & Lavi (stops. put away their weapons. in unison):** fine

**scrlet (sweat drops):** please leave me your comments and reviews telling me what you think!


	22. earth, wind and water

The Sirens Call

**Warnings:** this story is rated M for mature as it will have strong language, nudity, violence, and lemon/lime action and sexual content either by boy on boy or girl on boy contact. This story is a sequel to my first story "Moonlight Siren".

**Special keys which some will be used together: **"regular human speech", 'thinking', *telepathy/mental speech*, {aquadic telepathic commands}, (author notes), -weapons speech-, [other various speech], **bold - weapons talking**, _italic - sirens speech_, CAPS – ATTACKS

**Allen: ** wow...another chapter done so quickly. Why is it that I feel that you are winding down scrlet?

**Kanda:** yeah...what is up with that?

**scrlet: ** sorry to say it but I am. I am starting to reach a point where I can't think anymore. This sequel was much harder to write than the only other one that I did. But please don't worry fans...I will work on this story till I reach the final end.

**Lavi:** well that is good to hear! scrletfyre claim no rights or doesn't claim own any thing from this series such as it characters and other things...

Twenty Two - earth, wind, and water

Both Izark and Ryou had finally returned back to the Greffon Providence as their fathers sighed in relief.

_"Thank goodness that you are both all right. We were worried that something had happened to you both."_ stated Allen wiping the tears away from his face as they transformed into small gems.

_"We are both fine mom. Just some complications came up."_ both Izark and Ryou replied in unison.

_"What sort of complications?"_ asked Kanda.

_"We were attacked by humans as they seemed to be controlled by an evil force." _stated Ashitaka. This caused the two older sirens to look worried.

_"This does not bode well. When our weapons warned us of the up coming threatm, they never said that it would be from the very humans that we are trying to protect. Clearly this Lord Raviel wants to see us destroyed. But what in the world is his end game?" _asked Kanda.

_"Unfortunately both Neptune and Poseidon couldn't give us much advice as whatever was happening was also affecting them." _stated Ryou.

_"That isn't good!"_ stated Allen.

_"Never the less, we just have to be very careful. There is no telling what is going to happen."_ stated Kanda as all of the sirens nodded their heads that they understood. _"Now I think it is about time that we have been introduced to everyone." _he added speaking about Cloud and Miranda. Everyone introduced themselves to Cloud and Miranda, including those whom where whose mates.

Now that all of their sons had returned home, both Kanda and Allen could work with them in furthering their skills and powers but, there was only one small problem. Ryou, Izark, and Hayate haven't fully mated yet allowing their weapons to awaken.

***If we don't act quickly then those three may not awaken in time. Its bad enough that this threat came and attacked us when we least expected it. I don't like the feel of this. Who knows what this Raviel has planned for us.*** stated Mugen.

***But human women cycles are not as predictable. We will just simply have to wait. I just don't like what Izark and Ryou had told us about the gods. It bears the same mark as what happened with the Earl. I have a really bad feeling about this.*** added Noah. Suddenly a small golden fairy flew into the room.

_"Tincampy what in the world are you doing here?"_ asked Kanda.

[I came to offer my help. Also I may be the only one whom can communicate with the gods. They have sensed and noticed your delema. I am to see if I can help speed things up for the human women. I know that usually it is your weapons call of when to activate but desperate times call for desperate measure.] stated Tincampy.

***Then do what you must Tincampy!*** replied both Noah and Mugen in unison. Tincampy nodded his head as he flew off quickly to find the three sirens whom had not fully awakened yet.

Hayate was with Sakura working on developing and learning about her powers. Hayate panted visibly weakened from the training.

"Hayate perhaps you should take a break. You can't continue on like this." stated Sakura.

_"Perhaps you are right Sakura."_ stated Hayate as he sat down taking a breather. Neither Sakura and/or Hayate noticed that Tincampy had entered the room. Tincampy flew to a spot where he wouldn't be noticed.

[I hate to do this but I have to in order to make sure that they have a chance against this evil threat. Forgive me for what I am about to do.] Tincampy whispered as he allowed his magic to flow freely into his hands. [SPIRITUAL AWAKENING!] stated Tincampy as he blasted both Hayate and Sakura with the spell. Neither one of them had felt it. [Its done now to move onto the next two.] Tincampy thought to himself as he flew off to find either Izark and/or Ryou.

Tincampy had found both Ryou and Cloud in the castle's libary reading books.

"There is so many books. I never thought I would find so many books. There is even a book here about the mermaid race." stated Cloud.

_"That was written by my mother the Moonlight Siren. Seeing how he knows the most about the mermaids race. There are a lot of things that many humans don't know about our kind."_ replied Ryou.

"I have devoted my whole life to research on the mers and the sirens. I never thought that I would find a book like this actually existed." stated Cloud. Tincampy flew to a spot where he wouldn't be noticed. Once again he allowed his magic to flow freely to his hands.

[SPIRITUAL AWAKENING!] Tincampy whispered as he blasted both Cloud and Ryou with the spell. Neither of them fel and/or noticed the spell had hit them. [Now onto the last ones.] stated Tincampy as he flew off.

Tincampy had found both Izark and Miranda spending time together in the guarden.

"It sure is beautiful here. I could see why you like it." stated Miranda.

_"I have a special affinity to the earth itself. I come here to collect my thoughts and to recoop my powers." _stated Izark.

"Bit it still is nice to see things like this in the world. I take it that you took care of this guarden." stated Miranda.

_"In my free time yes, I often come here to plant new seeds." _replied Izark.

"Perhaps I could help you out if I can. I don't know how good I will be at things like this." Miranda stated shyly. Tincampy flew to a spot where he wouldn't be seen. Once again he allowed his magic to surge forth.

[SPIRITUAL AWAKENING!] whispered Tincampy as he blasted both Izark and Miranda with the spell. Neither one of them noticed what had happened. [Well I have done all that I can do the rest is up to them.] Tincampy thought to himself as he flew off to rejoin Kanda and Allen.

NEXT CHAPTER...awakening

**Kanda:** why is it that I feel the next chapter is going to be a major lemon?

**scrlet: ** perhaps it has something to do with the title and the spell that Tincampy casted.

**Allen:** it was nice how you allowed those three some time with their mates before you forced them to go through with the mating cycle.

**scrlet: ** why thank you Allen. I do try!

**Lavi:** it seems that we are getting ever closer to the end so keep on reviewing and leaving your comments with us telling us what you think!


	23. awakening

The Sirens Call

**Warnings:** this story is rated M for mature as it will have strong language, nudity, violence, and lemon/lime action and sexual content either by boy on boy or girl on boy contact. This story is a sequel to my first story "Moonlight Siren".

**Special keys which some will be used together: **"regular human speech", 'thinking', *telepathy/mental speech*, {aquadic telepathic commands}, (author notes), -weapons speech-, [other various speech], **bold - weapons talking**, _italic - sirens speech_, CAPS – ATTACKS

**Kanda: **hey scrlet...PokerPair asked a really good question. Where is Tyki when all of this is going down?

**scrlet:** to answer your question, he is hiding in the castle observing as he has been commanded to do by Reign. But after this chapter he won't stay that way for long.

**Allen:** because of what is about to happen to everyone else, the major lemon scene that everyone seemed to know was coming!

**scrlet:** that is right Allen.

**Lavi:** well we don't want to keep your fans waiting scrlet! scrletfyre claim no rights or doesn't claim own any thing from this series such as it characters and other things...

Twenty Three - awakening

After Tincampy had casted the spell, the three siren weapons could already sense the human female pharamones spike. Kaze, Tsuchi, and Mizu knew that this was perhaps the only time that they could truly have their other halves mate in order to awaken their full power.

**-Perhaps both Lord Poseidon and Lord Neptune took some steps to make sure that we are awakened before this evil force strikes again.-** stated Mizu.

**-You maybe right about this. We may never have another chance like this again. The others had awakened but even their power wasn't enough alone to stop the threat that is after us.-** stated Kaze.

**-It will take all of us to pull this off and our full powers unleashed. I say that we take this opportunity and do what needs to be done.-** stated Tsuchi. All three weapons agreed and put their plan into action.

Meanwhile both Ryou and Cloud were still in the library when Cloud began to feel very warm as a strange heat began to build up in her stomach and in her vaginal area. Cloud began to slowly peel off her layers of clothes. Ryou had caught sight of this out of the corner of his eye as he could feel his dick harden into an erection. Ryou swallowed harshly as he walked up to Cloud. Lust clouded his eyes as he licked his lips. He could smell his mates arousal as Kaze began to lightly pulse on his arm. Ryou grabbed Cloud's arm wiping her around quickly as he leaned in kissing her passionately. Ryou began to fondle Cloud's full breasts earning a deep moan and a shutter in pleasure from Cloud. Ryou took the incentive as he deepened the kiss. Cloud matched his kiss as their tongues danced in each others mouths. Cloud began to frantically strip off Ryou's shirt rubbing her hands across Ryou's muscles. The two separated for a second panting. They both began working feverishly to strip each other naked.

"Ryou ... please ... ah!" moaned out Cloud as Ryou placed two of his fingers into Cloud's silky wet core.

_"Cloud...I want to devour every inch of you."_ he whispered huskily. Cloud laid down onto the library floor as she felt that if she continued to stand, her body would give out. Ryou gently plunged his webbed fingers deep into her body while he suckled on her breasts. Cloud moaned out loud as her hips began to thrust wildly as she rode Ryou's fingers hard.

"Ryou ... ~ngh! ... please ... hurry! I want ... you in me! Ah ... ~ngh!" panted Cloud.

_... Cloud ..._ moaned Ryou in his true voice as he moved his webbed fingers from out of her wet core as he placed his throbbing erection in between her legs. With one quick thrust he burried his erection deep into Cloud's wet sheath. Cloud moaned out loud as she arched her back pushing Ryou even deeper into her body. The thrusted together slowly at first before their pace quickened. Which each thrust, Ryou could feel Kaze pulsing in time as his thrust became faster. Cloud matched each thrust as power began to flow through out both Cloud's and Ryou's body.

"Ryou ... ah ... I'm coming ... ~ngh!" moaned out Cloud as her muscles clamped down hard on Ryou's erection. Ryou thrusted hard into Cloud as he came hard within Cloud as his seed poured into his female mate. After a couple of minutes both passed out in exhaustion side by side naked in the library.

Elsewhere Sakura took Hayate back to his room. Sakura was a bit concerned as she has never seen Hayate this weak before.

_"Sakura there is a water pool nearby. Please take me there."_ stated Hayate softly.  
>"No problem Hayate. How are you feeling?" asked Sakura.<p>

_"I will be find once I get to water."_ replied Hayate as he could smell the spike in Sakura's hormones as she was clearly in heat. Hayate couldn't help the way his body was feeling towards Sakura but whit how weak he was, he barely had the strength left to take her. They both entered the pool room as Sakura turned around allowing Hayate to slip out of his human clothing and into his mer form. _"Sakura its all right."_ stated Hayate as Sakura turned towards the blue merman. Sakura blushed a bright shade of red as she had forgotten how handsome he looked in his mer form. _"Come and join me my mate."_ Hayate stated softly. Sakura nodded her head as she went to change into a bikini swimsuit. Hayate's face turned beat red when he saw her body was very lean and a little bit muscular. A large jagged scar traced its way from Sakura's left butt cheek up to her left breast. Hayate could clearly remember how Sakura first got the wound. Sakura slipped her body into the water as she felt so incredibly warm even in the cool water. Hayate swam up close to his mate placing his webbed hand around her waist. Sakura could feel her whole entire body shake from Hayate's light touch. Hayate pulled Sakura close to his body as he kissed her passionately. Sakura melted into Hayate's kiss as the blue merman began to fondle her luscious breasts. Sakura moaned deepening the kiss as she could feel the water brush over every intimate part of her body. Sakura couldn't help how her body was reacting as she wanted more. Sakura moved her arms slipping out of the bathing suit allowing Hayate to provocatively eye her nude body._ ... Sakura ..._ Hayate moaned in his true voice as his lower mer half suddenly transformed back into a human. Hayate began to fondle Sakura taking his time to devour her. His webbed fingers found her silky wet vaginal area as he plunged two of his fingers into her wet core. Sakura let out a loud moan of pleasure as her body shaked.

"Hayate ... ah ... please ..." Sakura moaned out as she felt like she was ready to come on Hayate's fingers alone. "Hayate ... ~ngh!... more ..." moaned out Sakura. Hayate swam with Sakura in his arms bringing her to the steps of the pool before he slipped his fingers out of her placing his hardened erection deep into Sakura. Hayate could feel Mizu pulsing with power as he began to thrust hard and deep into Sakura's body. Sakura wrapped both her arms and legs around Hayate. Hayate could feel power flowing from both his and Sakura's body.

_Sakura ... ah ... Sakura ..._ moaned out Hayate in his true voice as his thrusts came faster and harder. Sakura held tightly onto Hayate as she felt an orgasm rock her body as she came against Hayate. Hayate thrust hard into Sakura as he felt power his his body hard forcing him to come within Sakura's body injecting his seed into her. It was a while before his body moved transforming back into his mer form. His body floated down to the bottom of the pool as both he and Sakura laid passed out in exhaustion.

Meanwhile in the garden Izark and Miranda worked as Izark could smell Miranda's heightened arousal clearly as he could tell that she was in heat. Izark could feel Tsuchi pulsing hard against his arm. Miranda could sense that something was wrong with Izark when he grabbed his arm. The earth shook lightly because of Izark's power.

"Izark...are you all right? Is my powers affecting yours?" asked Miranda in concern. Izark gently shook his head no.

_"Its not your powers Miranda, its your scent. Whenever beings go into heat they produce a certain scent that alerts their mates that they are ready to conceive young."_ replied Izark. This caused Miranda's face to turn beat red when Izark told her about this fact. Miranda could feel that Izark was trying to restrain himself from taking Miranda forcefully. Miranda got up from where she was walking over towards Izark taking both of his hands into hers.

"Izark it is all right. I don't know why but I feel that I should do this." stated Miranda. Izark knew that Miranda's powers were directly linked to fate and luck. So in some way and form she seemed to know was was happening as she knew that fully mating with Izark had another purpose to it.

_...Miranda...are you certain?_ asked Izark in his true voice. Miranda leaned in close planting a rather aggressive kiss onto Izark's lips. Izark melted into the kiss before he took control over the kiss as his hands freed themselves allowing Izark to fondle Miranda's body. Miranda moaned in the deep kiss as Izark's tongue danced with hers as they both worked to undress the other. They broke apart briefly as Miranda felt a bit embarrassed to be having sex in the garden. Sensing her embellishment, Izark allowed the earth to move forming a place where Miranda could feel at ease. Izark's fingers slipped into Miranda's wet vaginal core as she threw her head back letting Izark please her.

"God ... Izark ... ~ngh ... ah!" moaned out Miranda as she rode Izark's fingers greedily.

_Miranda..._ Izark stated in his true voice before he bent his head to suck on Miranda's full and hard luscious breasts. Izark could feel Tsuchi pulsing even harder on his arm as he felt ready to bury himself deep into Miranda's silky sheath.

"~ngh ... Izark ... more ... please ... I want you ... ah!" moaned out Miranda. Izark could sense and feel that Miranda was close to coming. He removed his fingers thrusting his rock hard erection deep into Miranda causing her to scream out in a mix of pleasure and pain. With each thrust of his body, Izark could feel Tsuchi pulsing in time as power slammed his body. This forced Miranda to hold onto the only life line she had which was Izark. "Izark ... harder ... I'm gonna ... ah!" cried out Miranda as she was so close to an orgasm. Izark pounded into her harder as the earth shook with each thrust.

_Miranda ... ~ngh! ... uh!_ Izark moaned out in his true voice. His thrusts were hard and fast as Miranda's body felt like it was on fire.

"There ... ah ... Izark ... I'm ... ~ngh! ... yes!" cried out Miranda as her orgasm hit her hard. Izark forced himself deep into her tightened muscles as he could feel his seed spilling into Miranda as he cried out her name in his true voice as he came. After a couple of minutes, Izark found the strength to move out of Miranda as the two slowly fell asleep in each others arms passed out from exhaustion.

NEXT CHAPTER...elites attack

**Allen, Kanda, & Lavi (witnessing what happened all end up with nose bleeds):** ...

**scrlet (throws them a box of tissues): ** sorry guys. You don't want to know how hard this was for me to write. It took me a whole three days to write each scene.

**Kanda (shocked):** god damn girl! Are you trying to kill us?

**scrlet:** oh...this is about the next chapter ain't it? And here I thought you were talking about the major lemon that I just wrote.

**Lavi: ** Kanda is right scrlet. Aren't you moving a little fast on this one?

**Allen: ** I don't think so. It makes perfect sense for them to attack knowing that all of the weapons have been awakened but none of the other sirens know how to fully control them yet.

**scrlet (hugs Allen): ** well at least someone gets it!

**Kanda (pouts): ** I still don't like it. But I guess that I am out ruled here as it is your story.

**scrlet (grabs Kanda & hugs him):** I knew you would eventually catch on!

**Lavi: ** what about me? Oh well...please leave us your comments and reviews telling us what you think!


	24. elites attack

The Sirens Call

**Warnings:** this story is rated M for mature as it will have strong language, nudity, violence, and lemon/lime action and sexual content either by boy on boy or girl on boy contact. This story is a sequel to my first story "Moonlight Siren".

**Special keys which some will be used together: **"regular human speech", 'thinking', *telepathy/mental speech*, {aquadic telepathic commands}, (author notes), -weapons speech-, [other various speech], **bold - weapons talking**, _italic - sirens speech_, CAPS – ATTACKS

**Kanda:** how come the villains are going to attack before we can fully teach the young how to use the full extent of their powers and their weapons?

**scrlet:** its because it was easier to have them discover the hard way how to use their power.

**Lavi:** things are definitely heating up with this battle. Are we even going to survive this war?

**scrlet (scratching chin):** that is an interesting question Lavi. I know that I can't kill off my main heroes but it doesn't mean that somebody won't die.

**Allen: ** we all ready know that it will be the villains but who are you planing to kill off?

**scrlet (grins):** I will leave that to your imagination.

**Lavi (sweat drops):** hopefully I am not one of them. scrletfyre claim no rights or doesn't claim own any thing from this series such as it characters and other things...

**scrlet:** oh by the way...your welcome PokerPair.

**Kanda (confused): **what was that about?

**scrlet:** oh... it was about the question that they asked me during a review that they submitted concerning Tyki. 

**Allen (moans):** god I am not looking forward to seeing him again.

twenty four - elites attack

Tyki had witnessed everything from where he was hiding within the shadows as he let out a snarled curse. His master Reign was not going to like this. Tyki used his new found powers to reach out towards his master.

*Master Reign...I bring bad news. All of the sirens have mated.* Tyki told him mentally. Tyki could hear Reign snarl sharply not liking this news.

*Tyki remain where you are and continue to observe them. I must alert Lord Raviel about this situation. So don't do anything until I tell you other wise.* commanded Reign.

*As you command Master Reign.* replied Tyki. Reign cut his mental link with Tyki before he went to find Raviel.

Reign approached Raviel kneeling quickly.

"My lord...my servant had contacted me as he brings bad news. Tyki tells me that all of the sirens have fully mated awakening their weapons." stated Reign. This caused Raviel to looked pissed off as his powers shook the entire compound. A snarled curse escape from his lips.

"Damn the gods. They must have found a way to help the sirens. We will strike now before they fully learn how to control their full powers." snarled Raviel. Both Nekros and Gaia entered the chamber as they knelt down before Raviel. "I am leaving it to you three. Do what you must to put a dent in the sirens. My full powers haven't been fully restored yet." stated Raviel. All three demons bowed their heads accepting Raviel's order. Reign reached out to Tyki giving him the go ahead to attack the sirens. This caused Tyki to smirk wickedly as he knew that now he would get the chance to repay both Allen and Kanda for what they have done to him. Especially Kanda whom was responsible for killing him.

When Ryou, Izark, and Hayate all regained consciousness, they could instantly feel the difference within themselves. The three had also noticed that their mates had a slight bulge in their stomachs.

***How are you feeling?*** asked their weapons.

_*Terrible. Was it truly necessary to awaken in such a manner?*_ they asked.

***In order to release our true weapon forms and to unseal all of our power...yes.* **they replied. Cloud, Miranda, and Sakura all began to slowly wake up as their faces turned a bright shade of red when they realized what they had done.

All of the sirens along with their mates all gathered together in the training court yard along with Lavi Bookman, Cross Marian, Dasiya Berry, Froi Tiedoll, and Suman Dark. Both Allen and Kanda explained what had happened understanding that their weapons awakening in such a manner is a shock to them. Kanda could understand his sons feelings as he reacted the same way when Mugen awakened in the same manner. Unfortunately the sirens couldn't fully control their other halves as the weapons had a consciousness all of their own. Their weapons were a separate part of them but at the same time a part of them. Now with all of the mates expecting the new sirens and their weapons fully awakened, things were becoming much rougher as those whom want them dead will come after them.

_"We will not have a lot of time to train you as no doubt our enemies are all ready on the move."_ stated Kanda.

"Yuu is right. We will all help you train. Even with our abilities we won't be able to help much like last time. But you should know that we will always have your backs." stated Lavi. The younger sirens all nodded their heads as their fathers showed them one more time how to release their full weapon forms. Since Ryou, Hayatem and Izark hadn't awakened their weapons before, they watched their fathers and brothers whom had awakened their weapons how to release the full form of their weapons. Ryou's weapon was a scythe as an elemental much like Allen's made only out of wind surrounded his body, Hayate's weapon was a glaive as the blade part was made out of water, and Izark's weapon was a great ax made entirely of the earth. Each son worked with either their fathers and/or one of the guardians on perfecting their techniques.

Tyki found all of the sirens and their mates easily as he could sense his master Reign close by along with the other two elites that followed Raviel. Tyki took out his weapon as he grinned wickedly before he lept into action summoning up a magical blast of energy throwing it at the sirens.

"Did you miss me Kanda. You and the Moonlight Siren will pay for what you have done to me. I will destroy you and your children!" stated Tyki. Allen visibly winched when he saw Tyki as old memories came back to haunt him.

_"Tyki Mikk. I don't know how you came back or even why. But I won't allow you to do whatever you have planned."_ snarled Kanda as he gripped Mugen hard in his one hand as Mugen was pulsing mating his mood.

"Oh...its not his plan alone. Our lord and master wants you all dead. We don't dare question his orders. Lord Raviel will see the sirens dead as he will control this world." stated Nekros.

***We can't let them do that. No matter what we must stop them!*** replied Noah. The sirens moved attacking the elites while the elites attacked the sirens.

NEXT CHAPTER...battle against the elites

**Kanda:** good I get to kill Tyki again.

**Allen:** hopefully this time I get to help.

**scrlet: ** hopefully I have six more chapters left in me to complete before I am totally done with this story.

**Lavi: ** god only knows who will die in the battle to come.

**scrlet: ** don't forget me... but I will get the next chapter up as soon as possible.

**Kanda, Allen & Lavi (in unison): ** so please leave us your comments and reviews telling us what you think!


	25. battle against the elites

The Sirens Call

**Warnings:** this story is rated M for mature as it will have strong language, nudity, violence, and lemon/lime action and sexual content either by boy on boy or girl on boy contact. This story is a sequel to my first story "Moonlight Siren".

**Special keys which some will be used together: **"regular human speech", 'thinking', *telepathy/mental speech*, {aquadic telepathic commands}, (author notes), -weapons speech-, [other various speech], **bold - weapons talking**, _italic - sirens speech_, CAPS – ATTACKS

scrlet (reads PokerPair's review & scratches chin): hhmmm…..of course I plan to kill the villains and of course Tyki again. But you may end up surprised by whom else dies.

Lavi: hopefully none of us, the young, and/or their mates.

Kanda (snarls gripping Mugen): she better not if she knows what is good for her!

scrlet: anyway getting back to the review. I am glad that you liked the idea of the weapons that I chose for the young as I used a D&D book to find the images of the various weapons thinking over the characters that I created and what their weapons would look like released.

Allen: it seems you are inspired by many things scrlet…..

scrlet: thanks Allen…. I will try to work on an epilog after I get done with the next couple of chapters.

Lavi: scrletfyre claim no rights or doesn't claim own any thing from this series such as it characters and other things...

twenty five - battle against the elites

The battle began as the elites and the sirens moved both attacking each other. The five guardians consisting of Suman Dark, Cross Marian, Lavi Bookman, Froi Tiedoll, and Daiysa Berry moved to protect the three female human mates. Sakura Utsugi, Miranda Lotto, and Yuki Bookman all watched in horror as the sirens fought to not only to protect the world but also their own lives. Tyki mainly attacked both Kanda and Allen like a mad man as he was angry about the two killing him once before. Two sirens each faced one of the elites. Even though the younger sirens had just awakened their weapons, they seemed to be handling themselves rather well.

"I will see you die by my hands Yuu Kanda. You and that damn Moonlight Siren!" snarled Tyki.

"_You will never stand a chance against me and Allen. Unfortunately this is the end for you Tyki Mikk! DARK EARTH FIRE EXPLOSION!"_ snapped Kanda as he wiped Mugen hard to unleash a powerful attack with all of his elemental powers combined.

"_LIGHT WIND WATER WRAITH!"_ snapped Allen as he combined his elemental powers along with Kanda's. The elemental powers of both Kanda and Allen combined together before they hit Tyki. Tyki screamed out in pain as his body began to dissolve in the combined attacks.  
>"No… not again!" he screamed before there was nothing left of Tyki's body.<p>

While Kanda and Allen were fighting off Tyki, the twins Shinji and Kenji were fighting against Nekros.

"_BLAZING LIGHT RAYS!"_ snapped Shinji as he pointed his light spear at the large bug-like creature. Nekros used his wings like a shield to protect himself from the blast. The minute that he lowered his wings, Kenji attacked.

"_TOTAL PITCH DARKNESS!"_ snapped Kenji as a blast was released from his all black rapier after he swung it. The blast left Nekros blind as he couldn't see.

***Shinji…Kenji…..combine your powers together. It maybe the only way to destroy him.*** stated both Ranpu and Sumizone in unison. The twins did as their weapons instructed.

"_BLINDING ECLIPSE RAY!"_ the twins snapped combining their powers together releasing a powerful attack that killed Nekros instantly.

While Shinji and Kenji were finishing off Nekros, Ryou and Hayate attacked Reign. The wind and water weapons were hardly doing any damage to the creature.

"_HURRICANE FORCE WINDS!"_ snapped Ryou as he swung his scythe viciously creating a hurricane that hit Reign hard. While Reign was caught in Ryou's hurricane, Hayate moved to attack the creature.

"_SEA WATER DRAGON!"_ snapped Hayate as he placed his hand on the water blade part of his glaive creating a large dragon made out of water as it blasted Reign with water. Reign managed to break free of both Ryou's and Hayate's attacks. Reign summoned up a dark energy blast throwing it at the two sirens.

"Watch out!" called out a voice as the two sirens turned to see Suman throw them both down to the ground while getting hit by the blast.

"_Suman!"_ they both cried out in shock. Seeing Suman fall from his attack caused Reign to laugh.

"The same fate awaits you both!" replied Reign.

***Don't fight him separately. Attack him both together!*** stated their weapons Kaze and Mizu in unison. Both Ryou and Hayate obeyed the weapons as they combined their powers together.

"_TYPHOON SWEEPER!"_ they snapped as the combined blast hit Reign killing him.

While Ryou and Hayate were finishing off Reign, that left Gaia to fight against Izark and Ashitaka.

"I won't be as easy to kill!" snarled Gaia.

"_We will see about that. EARTH SHATTER QUAKE!"_ snapped Izark as he brought his axe down hard into the ground causing the earth to move. While Gaia was off balance, Ashistaka moved in.

"_HELLFIRE BLAZE!" _snapped Ashitaka. Gaia screamed in pain as fire erupted covering his entire body after Ashitaka had swung his halberd at the creature close range.

***Together!*** commanded both Hinote and Tsuchi in unison.

"_VOLCANO ERRUPTION!" _both snapped in unison as their combined powers hit Gaia killing him.

NEXT CHAPTER…..Raviel

**Kanda, Lavi, & Allen (stare in shock): **….

**scrlet: **I know…..I can't believe that I did that to Suman!

**Kanda: **god your awful scarlet…..why kill him?

**scrlet: **I wasn't planning on it but it seemed that my writing took off on me and the next thing I knew is that I killed someone other than the villains.

**Lavi (breaths a sign of relief):** thank god I live to see another chapter.

**Allen: **yeah but we still have the main and major villain to fight against. I don't think he will be as easy as the elites.

**Kanda: **I have a feeling that you maybe right about that one.

**scrlet:** there is still more to come so stay tuned!

**Lavi:** until then don't forget to leave your comments and reviews telling us what you think


	26. Raviel

The Sirens Call

**Warnings:** this story is rated M for mature as it will have strong language, nudity, violence, and lemon/lime action and sexual content either by boy on boy or girl on boy contact. This story is a sequel to my first story "Moonlight Siren".

**Special keys which some will be used together: **"regular human speech", 'thinking', *telepathy/mental speech*, {aquadic telepathic commands}, (author notes), -weapons speech-, [other various speech], **bold - weapons talking**, _italic - sirens speech_, CAPS – ATTACKS

**Kanda: **so we are coming close to an end aren't we scrlet?

**scrlet: **yes we are Kanda even despite the numerous times that you tried to kill me for things that I did.

**Allen:** well despite all of that I will frankly be grateful when this story finally ends.

**Lavi:** but I still can't help but to feel that you have more planned for us in future stories.

**scrlet: **I suppose that I do Lavi…but first I want to finish some of the current stories that I am working on before I tackle any new projects.

**Allen:** well that is good to hear as I would hate for you to put us in another story right after this one. I need a break.

**Kanda:** you and me both Moyashi. Scrletfyre claims no rights or anything associated with this series as this story is a sequel to another story that she wrote.

**Lavi:** please don't forget to leave us your comments and reviews telling us what you think!

Twenty Six - Raviel

All of the sirens collapsed in exhaustion as their weapons reverted back to normal. Tears were in their eyes over the loss of Suman. But they knew that the battle wasn't over yet as they still had to fight against Raviel. Everyone gathered together to mourn the loss of their friend and ally. But they knew that the final war had only just begun. Both Kanda and Allen knew that they had to work fast to teach their sons how to fully control their elemental powers and how to use their weapons.

Meanwhile….Raviel could feel all of his powers come slamming into him all at once as he could sense that his elites had been killed along with Tyki Mikk.

"Oh well…..they have out lived their usefulness. Now that I have regained my full powers, I can go and finally destroy all of the sirens. Soon very soon this realm shall be mine!" Raviel stated out loud as the earth quaked with his power.

Elsewhere….a funeral was held in Suman's honor as he had sacrificed himself to protect the sirens. Right after the funeral the remaining guardians and the elder two sirens took the young and began training. Since because of the recent battle that the younger sirens had just been through, they seemed to have some understanding of what they were capable of as they worked to perfect their skills. The sirens even worked with their female mates to get a better understanding of their powers and what they were capable of. They all knew that the final battle against Raviel will push them all to their limits as they knew that no matter what, they couldn't allow Raviel to win. The fate of the entire world was resting on their shoulders.

NEXT CHAPTER…..the final battle

**Allen:** wow…..that was an incredibly short chapter.

**scrlet: **sorry but I wanted to brake things up as I didn't want the battle to happen right away.

**Kanda: **but it still feels like you kind of rushed things a bit.

**Lavi (shouts):** hey give her a break guys. Its not like you two could do any better!

**Allen & Kanda:** you do have a point there.

**scrlet:** anyway…I will have the next chapter up quickly so stay tuned. And don't forget to leave me your comments and reviews telling me what you think


	27. the final battle

The Sirens Call

**Warnings:** this story is rated M for mature as it will have strong language, nudity, violence, and lemon/lime action and sexual content either by boy on boy or girl on boy contact. This story is a sequel to my first story "Moonlight Siren".

**Special keys which some will be used together: **"regular human speech", 'thinking', *telepathy/mental speech*, {aquadic telepathic commands}, (author notes), -weapons speech-, [other various speech], **bold - weapons talking**, _italic - sirens speech_, CAPS – ATTACKS

**Allen:** wow…you weren't kidding when you said that you will have another chapter up soon.

**scrlet:** I try as I had written this one almost as quickly as the other one.

**Kanda:** hopefully things run a bit smoother than your other chapters.

**Lavi: ** only three chapters remain isn't that right scrlet?

**scrlet:** I am hoping that I can get the last three chapters up as I am trying to end this since I can't seem to write any more.But I will try to finish this story up to the best of my ability.

**Allen:** scrletfyre claims no rights to this series or anything connected to this series as this story is a sequel to another story written by her.

**Kanda:** although the idea is completely her own.

**Lavi:** so please leave us your comments and reviews telling us what you think!

Twenty Seven - the final battle

Raviel had finally made it to the Greffon Providence as he made his way towards the castle were all of the sirens and their mates were gathered. Nothing would stop him from his evil ambitions. Raviel gathered up his dark power blasting a rather large whole in the castle as he entered near the training grounds. He found all of the sirens and their respectable mates within the courtyard along with four humans with magically altered weapons. The sirens all held their weapon halves in their one free hand as four of them stood in front of their female mates. Raviel laughed sending cold chills down their spines.

"So at long last we finally meet. Once you are all out of my way, this world will finally belong to me." stated Raviel.

"_Many before you have tried and they have failed. We will not allow you to take over and destroy this world and these humans."_ snarled Kanda as he gripped Mugen so hard that his knuckles were turning white. Raviel threw his head back laughing at Kanda.

"Like you can stop me. The ones that you have fought before are nothing compared to me!" replies Raviel as he gathered his energy together as he released a blast at the sirens. Both Allen and Shinji moved as their cloaks weaved to protect everyone from the blast. The blast hit them both hard throwing them back into the castle.

"_You bastard…you will pay for that! TOTAL PITCH DARKNESS!"_ snarled Kenji as he unleashed a blast from Sumizome. The blast hit Raviel but it seemed as if the creature had just absorbed Kenji's attack.

"Was that supposed to hurt me? If it was it was such a feeble attempt." replied Raviel as he unleashed another attack at Kenji. Ryou called upon the winds to protect his brother from harm. "You will not stop me from killing you all!" snapped Raviel. Both Izark and Ashitaka circled Raviel unleashing their combined power.

"_VOLCANO ERRUPTION!"_ they snapped in unison. Even their father joined them as he unleashed his own attack into the mix.

"_FIRE EARTH CHAOS EXPLOSION!"_ Both attacks hit Raviel hard and at full force. Raviel simply laughed as he turned the attack back at Izark, Ashitaka, and Kanda.

"FLASH WHITE SHOCK!" called out Tiedoll as he used his altered weapon to create a light wall protecting the sirens. Seeing the humans helping the sirens pissed Raviel off.

"Don't get in my way!" he snarled as he blasted Tiedoll killing him instantly.

"Tiedoll!" called out Cross as he watched Sakura use her powers to have the plant roots bind Raviel. "ELECTRICAL STORM!" he snapped using his altered staff scythe to attack Raviel. Allen and Shinji had rejoined the group as they knew that they had to do something to stop Raviel. But even with their powers, they weren't able to even hurt Raviel. All of the sirens could feel their weapons pulsing hard as their elemental powers surged wildly.

***We are harnessing the power of the natural elements along with our own power.*** stated Noah,

***We may only get one shot at this. Combine all of our powers in one large attack.*** added Mugen. Raviel broke free from Cross's and Sakura's attack as he moved to attack. Both Miranda and Yuki combined their powers together as Lavi used his enchanted war hammer.

"BLAZING FIRE!" he snapped as fire erupted all around Raviel. "You guys better hurry. I don't think that we can keep him at bay for long!" yelled out Lavi. Cloud added her power into the mix in order to buy the sirens as much time as they needed. The weapons returned back to their previous forms connecting back to the sirens. Each one of them gathered every bit of elemental power and their own power that they could muster. Raviel broke free of his hold as he realized what the sirens were up too.

"Do you honestly think that will be enough to stop me?" Raviel asked.

"_We honestly don't know but we will try!"_ replied Kanda.

***Now…..all together. This is all or nothing!*** stated all of the weapons in unison.

"_SIX ELEMENTAL BLASTS!"_ they all shouted in unison as they released all the energy and power in one large powerful attack. The attack hit Raviel rather hard and at full force. The attack was far stronger than before as Raviel screamed in pain.

"No…..not when I was so close!" he screamed as the blast destroyed his body.

Finally it was all over!

NEXT CHAPTER….rebuilding

**Kanda:** its about damn time. Hopefully there is no coming back since we completely vaporized his body.

**Allen: **now we can focus on other pressing issues…..like rebuilding.

**Lavi:**but rebuilding what?

**scrlet:** oh relations with the humans, the castle that was destroyed, the mer race, the list goes on if you catch my drift.

**Allen (moans):** oh…I see.

**Kanda: **thankfully only several more chapters remain. I can hardly wait to see how you plan to end this story scrlet.

**scrlet:** hey I don't even know how the ending will turn out as I have a few vague ideas in mind.

**Lavi: **well another chapter has come and gone. If you don't all ready know the routine by now…leave us your comments and reviews telling us what you think


	28. rebuilding

The Sirens Call

**Warnings:** this story is rated M for mature as it will have strong language, nudity, violence, and lemon/lime action and sexual content either by boy on boy or girl on boy contact. This story is a sequel to my first story "Moonlight Siren".

**Special keys which some will be used together: **"regular human speech", 'thinking', *telepathy/mental speech*, {aquadic telepathic commands}, (author notes), -weapons speech-, [other various speech], **bold - weapons talking**, _italic - sirens speech_, CAPS – ATTACKS

**scrlet: **I can't believe that I had wrote two chapters in one day as I was incredibly bored at work today.

**Kanda:** well that is a good thing considering that you wanted to end this story as soon as possible.

**Allen:** you mean to tell me that I can finally breath a sigh of relief as it close to completion?

**Lavi:** I would say so…

**scrlet:** I want to personally thank PokerPair for putting up with me through all of this.

**Kanda: **just get on with it all ready scrlet and stop procrastinating!

**Allen: **come on and be nice Kanda

**Lavi: **come on Allen you are asking for the impossible. scrletfyre claims no rights or anything associated with the series as this story is her own idea!

Twenty Eight - rebuilding

The sirens all let out a sigh of relief as it was finally over, Raviel had been destroyed once and for all. All of the sirens then collapsed in exhaustion reverting back to their mer forms. The battle was so intense that it wore them out. Lavi, Cross, and Daisya acted quickly directing people to help the sirens. After the long hard battle, now the sirens could truly focus on more intimate matters such as rebuilding the relations with the other providences, bringing back their race from the brink of extinction, and relations with all humans, to name only a few. But first they would have to recover from the battle. While the sirens were resting, plans were made to have a funeral for Tiedoll and to rebuild the damage to the castle.

The sirens slept soundly for almost a whole week as Tincampy returned back up to the heavens as the gods had summoned him back. The block that Raviel had set up to keep Neptune and Poseidon from helping the sirens had been undone. The two gods came down from the heavens to help the sirens recover from the strain of over using their powers while doing battle with Raviel. No mortal not even the sirens have ever seen the true appearance of the two gods so illustrations on how the two looked varied from person to person., Poseidon looked much like the illustrations associated with that of King Trident who was believed to rule the city of Atlantis. His hair was actually seaweed with seashells and other sea items laid tangled in it. His skin was a light ghostly gray color as he had a very dark forest green fish tail for his lower half. His eyes were small black pearls as he had a long seaweed beard and mustache. Neptune on the other hand did look more human than his brother Poseidon. Yes, you heard me right. Neptune and Poseidon are brothers. One controls the ocean while the other controls the sea. Neptune had long white hair which was very close to the same color as Allen's hair as his skin looked the same color as an Asian and/or Hispanic. He had rather large deep pine green eyes as he had a deep forest green fish tail. The two gods floated in the air almost like they were swimming. Their powers vibrated through the air as they could both feel the consciousness of the weapons helping them.

_{Please rest for now and leave this task to us. You have all been through a great deal all ready.} _both Neptune and Poseidon stated in unison. The weapons obeyed their lords and masters as they settled down resting allowing the two gods to return to their task. As the weapons slumbered the two gods discussed about the new young that had yet to be born.

_{Surely we can't have them all be male. I feel that some shall be female. Much like the human mates, they will hold some power but not the elemental powers.}_ stated Neptune.

_{I agree my brother. The ones that are the true male mates shall give birth to the new male sirens. While Kanda and Allen shall bear mostly females this time maybe with the exception of two males.}_ stated Poseidon

_{Yes but that still leaves the four human females.}_ Poseidon scratched his chin thinking about it for a minute.

_{How about we do half and half? This way things balance out?}_ he stated.

_{I see your logic as the males will have the same elemental powers as their fathers. But we should make it four males and four females considering that there are four of them. Each human female will have twins one boy and one girl.}_ stated Neputne. Poseidon nodded his head in agreement as no doubt either they would find mates within their own kind and/or within humans.

Finally after a week had gone by the sirens had regained consciousness. The funeral for Tiedoll was held while they were unconscious but this didn't stop them from paying their own respects to the general., Nobody blamed the sirens for what happened to Tiedoll and/or Suman as they understood that the humans had sacrificed themselves to protect the sirens. Humans were now beginning to fully understand the duty of the sirens and exactly what they due to ensure the safety and the protection of all the humans. Any and all weapons that proved useful against the sirens were carefully disposed off as the humans no longer feared them or wanted to destroy them. Plans were made for all sirens to marry their mates formally before the young arrived. This brought joyous news as the humans felt bad about killing all of the mermaids bringing the siren race close to extinction. Never would they realize that even humans could mate with the sirens bringing the two races even closer together. Things were looking up for the sirens as the task of rebuilding their relations with humans had been completed. Humans no longer feared their kind as they now worshiped them!

NEXT CHAPTER…..happiness and joy

**Kanda: **well that kind of felt short lived.

**Allen:** I was kind of expecting more myself.

**scrlet:** didn't plan on it to be that short as it was at least almost five pages had written as these last couple of chapters may seem kind of short but they aren't

**Lavi:** hey we aren't blaming you scrlet. It's the way that it all worked out.

**scrlet:** thanks Lavi…..only two chapters left so please don't forget to leave me your comments and reviews


	29. happiness & joy

The Sirens Call

**Warnings:** this story is rated M for mature as it will have strong language, nudity, violence, and lemon/lime action and sexual content either by boy on boy or girl on boy contact. This story is a sequel to my first story "Moonlight Siren".

**Special keys which some will be used together: **"regular human speech", 'thinking', *telepathy/mental speech*, {aquadic telepathic commands}, (author notes), -weapons speech-, [other various speech], **bold - weapons talking**, _italic - sirens speech_, CAPS – ATTACKS

**Allen (cheers): **one more chapter left!

**Kanda (tackles him):** I can't wait for this to finally end once and for all.

**Lavi (laughs):** me too! hey scrlet….are you planning for a really sappy ending?

**scrlet:** not sure I am still working on it. I want to do the epilog as I promised PokerPair that I would do. I also want to end it on a positive note leaving room for another sequel (which I will not do but I welcome anyone to use the characters that I created).

**Kanda: **don't jinx it as you know your readers will ask for another sequel.

**scrlet:** unfortunately I have a very hard time writing sequels as I find it hard to work on something that I feel in my mind I had completed it to the best of my ability. I have no plans for another sequel to this story as I welcome anybody else to pick it up and use the characters that I created. All I ask is for a little acknowledgement..

**Allen: **who knows…somebody might just do that..

**Lavi:** who is to say. I am just glad that it is finally over with.

**Kanda:** join the club Lavi. scrletfyre claims no rights or does not claim to own anything associated with this series as this story was her own idea.

Twenty Nine - happiness and joy

A whole month went by as everyone prepared for the largest wedding ever held as the six sirens were going to marry their life mates. Allen was close to giving birth as he looked close to his term (about four months), even though he only ha a small bulge in his stomach. Once again Kanda had asked Lavi to watch over his kingdom while he and were out in the ocean raising the young. Shinji and Kenji would be in the same exact situation when it came time for their young to be born. Nobody knew how the four human female young would be born as all off the history of their kind, never has things like this ever happened to the sirens. Since Allen had published a vivid account of the creation and existence of the mer race, Kanda had decided to make a published record about all of the rest of it.

The wedding was held as all of the sirens were dressed in their formal princely robes as each other them wore a colorful sash for the element that they represented. The twins were dressed in opposite colors as Kenji wore a white dress robes with a black sash while Shinji wore black dress robes with a white sash. The female mates wore formal wedding gowns matching the color of the sirens sash or at least close enough to the color of the sash. Miranda wore a very light brown almost beige looking dress, Yuki wore a very dark maroon red dress, Cloud wore a very light almost powdered grayish white dress, and Sakura wore a dark royal blue dress. Special crowns were made for the four women as they would become princesses since marrying the siren princes. It was a very joyous occasion for everyone, including the ones whom were to be wed. The women were a nervous wreck even despite the words of encouragement from their family. Finally it was time as the woman walked down the walkway towards their mates as they were walked down by a family member or somebody that was important to them. Yuki Bookman was escorted by her father Lavi Bookman, Cloud Nine was escorted by Alistar Kory the third, Miranda Lotto was escorted by her foster father, Sakura Utsugi was escorted by her younger brother, while Shinji was escorted by his father…Yuu Kanda. Their mates stood at the alter for them with grins on their faces as their mates took their breaths away. General Cross was the one who joined everyone together in holy matrimony a the wedding between the humans and the sirens took everyone's breath away as some even cried. At the end of the wedding ceremony when they were all formally wed….all of the sirens sung to their life mates (performs "Angel of Mine" by Evanescence from an unknown album. I found the song on a web link for lyrics ` **evanescence**-**lyrics**.html`. I claim no rights or don't claim to own the song in anyway shape or form)

"_You are everything I need to see. Smile and sunlight to me. Laugh and come and look into me. Drips of moonlight washing over me. Can I show you what you are for me?_

_**(chorus) **__Angel of mine, can I thank you? You have saved me time and time again. Angel, I must confess. It's you that always gives me strength. And I don't know where I'd be without you._

_After all these years, one thing is true. Constant voice within my heart is you. You touch me, I feel I'm moving into you. I treasure everyday I spend with you. All the things I am come down to you._

_**(chorus)**__ Angel of mine. Let me thank you. You saved me time and time again. Angel, I must confess. It's you that always gives me strength. And I don't know where I'd be without you._

_Back in the arms of my angel. Back to the peace that I so love. Back in the arms of my angel I can finally rest. Giving you a gift that you remind me._

_**(chorus)**__ Angel of mine. Let me thank you. You saved me time and time again. Angel, I must confess. It's you that always gives me strength. And I don't know where I'd be without you._

_**(chorus)**__ Angel of mine. Let me thank you. You saved me time and time again. Angel, I must confess. It's you that always gives me strength. And I don't know where I'd be without you…without you!"_

The mates cried as the song showed them how much they were loved and cherished. After the wedding was over with, both Kanda and Allen left the castle to head to the open waters as it was time for Allen to give birth to the new young. No one knew how many of the young would make it as everyone assumed that they would be males like their six sons. But the gods have already made the arrangement for the birth of the new young.

FINAL CHAPTER….epilog

**Allen: **yeah…..the last chapter!

**Kanda:** its about time

**Lavi:** I am glad that it is finally ending.

**scrlet:** please still leave me your comments and reviews!


	30. epilog

The Sirens Call

**Warnings:** this story is rated M for mature as it will have strong language, nudity, violence, and lemon/lime action and sexual content either by boy on boy or girl on boy contact. This story is a sequel to my first story "Moonlight Siren".

**Special keys which some will be used together: **"regular human speech", 'thinking', *telepathy/mental speech*, {aquadic telepathic commands}, (author notes), -weapons speech-, [other various speech], **bold - weapons talking**, _italic - sirens speech_, CAPS – ATTACKS

**Allen (jumps up & down. Cheers):** yeah…last chapter, last chapter!

**Kanda:** it was fun while it lasted.

**Lavi: **some of us where better sports than others.

**Kanda (growls):** I heard that.

**scrlet:** this is the much anticipated epilog as promised for PokerPair. Thanks for your reviews my friend!

Thirty - epilog

Many years have passed as soon both Kanda and Allen were due to come back with the new young as they had six girls and two boys. Seeing the birth of the girls confused both Allen and Kanda as they expected males like last time. According to both Noah and Mugen it was arranged that way by the gods Neptune and Poseidon as they only produced two true male heirs one of light and the other of darkness. The two elements that wouldn't be conceived by any of their sons except for Shinji and Kenji. According to the weapons the gods had planned it to be this way as it gave all of the sirens at least one cycle to produce a true heir. This was also the last time that Allen would be able to conceive young as the sirens bodies could only handle two actual cycles. The same would be true for Kenji and Shinji if they choose to bear any more young. Both Shinji and Kenji went to the same area that their parents were in to give birth to their young. Both Kenji and Shinji had six male sirens, just like their parents before them as they were told by their parents about what would happen if they try to conceive more young.

Since the sirens were close to immortal, they didn't age like everyone else. Once mating with the sirens the same could be said for their human mates as they were granted some addition traits and powers that they didn't have before. They could now breathe and see underwater as their life span was extended granting them close to immortality as their aging process was slowed. They could also now hear their mates other half, their weapons. The four women….Miranda, Cloud, Yuki, and Sakura each had a set of twins. One boy and one girl. The male heirs had the same elemental powers as their fathers as they were true sirens just like their fathers. Each son went to the providence where they had met their life mates in order to rule over that region. All except for Shinji and Kenji…Hayate and Sakura. They settled for other providence that was not under control by a ruling force. Both Shinji and Kenji settled in Filabre providence while Hayate and Sakura settled in Sanfoppi providence.

When the young all reached their legal age to find their mates, they set out just like their parents before them to continue the cycle arranged by their parents and the gods. Lavi and Lenalee had passed away from old age of eighty allowing both Ashitaka and Yuki to control the providence. The same could be said of Alistar Kory as he left the capital under Ryou's and Cloud's control. Both Allen and Kanda had passed away at the age of three hundred and fifty years which was pretty old for a siren as their power dwindled down weakening their bodies. One of their grand children took over control of the providence after they had passed away. Now the newer generation of the sirens and their parents could continue on the sirens legacy answering the sirens call to protect the world!

THE END!

**Allen: **finally the end

**Kanda: **no more can be said**!**

**Lavi:** I hope you all enjoyed this story

**scrlet:** you can also still leave me your comments and reviews for this story. Also keep your eyes open as I am always adding more stories to my page. **(all wave good bye**


End file.
